Stolen Love
by RileyTrue
Summary: This is rated for femslash pairing, and future chapters. Tonks brings home a Werewolf that quite possibly tried to kill her. But what will happen when Remus Lupin gets involved, and Tonks finds herself falling for the new Werewolf in her life.
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer: Tonks; and any other Harry Potter characters belong to that of J.K. I am only borrowing them, and the world she created. Don't sue.**

**Warning: I am doing this how I want to do it. Books disregarded… Well, I might include a few things from them. But I am making this mine. Don't get too angry.**

**My Word: The above two will go for all chapters. See this again, and it's for good reason.**

"Yea alright, I'll catch you guys later." Nymphadora Tonks called back to the group as she left the house. They'd tried to tell her not to leave, begged her really. Each of them saying something or other about it being a bad night, or at least that's what it sounded like. She hadn't really been paying attention. She wanted to go home to her apartment, and sleep in her own bed. And it was only until she was far from the house before she realized that she was walking on a moon lit path. Moonlight from that of a full moon.

Tonks' heart and feet stopped at the same time as her mind began to race with thought, and then her own heart followed after it, as it began to race. Here she was, alone, in the dark and out in the country side. And on a part of the country side that was widely known by the wizarding world to have one of the most dangerous werewolves in all of Britain, if not, the world. She moved swiftly and quickly, drawing her wand and lighting it with the murmured word "Lumos." She knew her wand wasn't going to do her too good, but at least it was a start. She took a look around, scanning the lit area that her wand brought to sight, and then trying to see beyond that. She might just be able to bind and catch one of those infamous werewolves. But what she would do after that was a mystery to even her own mind.

And it was then, as that thought crossed her mind, a piercing howl sounded into the dark night. So deep, long and loud, that it was sure to haunt any soul to hear it. Tonks herself was truly terrified as she spun to her right, squinting into the shadows of that beyond the light of her wand. A twig snapping made her heart jolt, and she was unable to stop herself as she spun around and ran in the opposite direction. She kept a firm grip on her wand as she gave running her all. Her breathing coming in ragged gasps for air, and nothing but a blur of light by her side as her wand stayed lit.

And then there, panting with a sort of lopsided grin, the werewolf followed swiftly behind her. Always staying a few paces back. This one was taunting with her, playing with its food. Food? Was that what Tonks had been reduced too. She was perhaps one of the youngest members of the Order, in love with a werewolf, and here she was running from a completely different werewolf that planned on either turning her, or ripping her into shreds. Oh, what a lovely thought that was.

She didn't know how long she was running for, or how she ended up inside of dark woods, before she tripped over a large out grown root, and the werewolf veered off into the shadows of the trees circling her. Letting low growls of warning, or the odd, bone chilling howl, that sounded oddly enough like happy sounds. Tonks was scolding herself now. For being as stupid as she had been to not listen, accept and stay at her friends.

Panting still, Tonks gripped her wand firmly as she held it up to better try to defend herself. Though she was not physically exerting herself, the terror of what just may happen to her had the young woman's heart racing. She could barely remember to breath, let alone keep it even. Rustling and snapping twigs were getting closer, and closer. They'd be upon her at any moment, she just knew it. It was just a matter of figuring out where from so that she could protect herself.

She was so focused on looking in front of her that she didn't notice the werewolf breathing in her ear until it was too late. Drool was dripping down onto her shoulder, and a deep pleased sort of sound was coming from those oh so deadly jaws that hovered just next to her ear. Glistening white, razor sharp fangs were just in her line of sight. Either they were about to clamp down on her neck, or the claws of a large paw like hand, that she could just see out of the corner of her other eye, were going to slash at her and rip her open.

Tonks was torn with what to do. She could sit there, terrified, wand clutched tightly and barely breathing as her heart hammered away inside of her chest. Or she could move as quickly as her body would allow and try to throw a spell at the giant beast. Her eyes closed, and she sucked in a breath, where it caught in her throat as the werewolf turned its great head and began to sniff her. With a shaky hand, Tonks saw her chance. Turning it carefully, trying not to make a sound, she had it pointed at what she hoped was the beast's body and before she could even utter a spell. The beast lurched backwards, howling and whimpering in pain. She spun quickly, backing away. She scurried across the ground, and watched. Sunlight was shining on that of the body of the beast that was in front of her, as it contorted and jerked. "Sunlight…?" She whispered under her breath. She looked up at the brightening sky. How long had she sat there with beast circling her? How long had she run from it? How long had it sniffed, and drooled on her shoulder?

A cry of pain brought her attention back to what was going on before her. She'd seen Remus change so many times, but this was different. The way they were moving, the form of the body was shapely and curved. Her head tilted in interest as she watched the body of a young woman, younger then her form. A blush tinted her cheeks as she realized she was staring in a little more then interest, but with a mild wanting. She shook her head and looked away from now naked form that lay on the cold hard ground. A groan came from the other before she made no more movement or sound. A shot of panic shot through Tonks, and then a need to help. She got up quickly, killing the light from her wand as she conjured up a blanket. She wrapped the younger woman in it, and then in strength that even surprised her, picked her up and Apparated to her house. Wanting to hit herself for not doing it earlier, but her stubbornness had gotten her out the door and into the cool night air for a walk.

_Yea, some walk that turned out to be. I ended up running for my life, and now I'm saving the one that pretty much tried to kill me. Tonks, you are too soft sometimes._ She scolded herself in thought as she carefully set the girl down onto her couch. She left her there, still wrapped in a blanket as she walked over to her desk to write a little letter. Remus was more then likely ill, having taken that aconite potion she'd been told about. But he'd still be able to tell her what to do with the younger woman sleeping on her couch.

She attached it to her owl's leg, sending him on his way before writing a little note for her guest. She set it on the coffee table before her, moved a strand of hair out of her face and then went to her bedroom. She was too tired to stay up and wait for a response owl, and definitely too tired to stay up and wait for that girl to get up. Sleep first, and then maybe her mind would begin to function properly.

Without changing out of her clothes, or without pulling the covers back. Tonks plopped down onto her bed, closed her eyes and dozed off into a deep slumber.

Six hours later

Young Jessie Walker had woken up and began to shift and squirm, as she tried to get free of the material that bound her. And after a half hour of struggle she broke free and ended up on the floor next to the couch, with the blanket on top of her as she came to realize that someone had found her and brought her to their house, or quite possibly an apartment, all wrapped up. _Who… Where the bloody hell am I?_ She thought to herself, kicking the blanket off before standing up to take a look around. She hummed, it was a great looking place compared to hers. Which just so happened to be a muggle car. She let out a breath as she nodded in approval before bending to pick up the blanket. She paused, and frowned. _A note? For me?_ She picked it up, and began to read it at once. Forgetting her self assigned task of picking up and folding the blanket she'd been wrapped up in.

Hi there,

I'm Tonks, and you're in my apartment. I'll be happy to tell you all that happened, up to the process of me bringing you home wrapped up in that blanket. If you stick around, all things will be told. If not, please, feel free to take the blanket. But know that you are in the middle of London; all eyes will be on you.

Tonks.

Jessie sighed, setting the note back down. She picked up the blanket, and folded it nicely before setting it down on the couch. She decided to take a look around. She scooped out the living room, closing the curtains as she passed them and then wound her way into the kitchen. And that is where her little self tour stopped. Despite being naked, and not in her own place, she began to dig around. Finding where things were, and then starting to cook. Very narrowly avoiding burning herself many times.

Tonks shifted, sweet smells drifting up and into her nose. It was waking her up. With a bit of a groan, and a lot of effort, she rolled herself out of bed onto her feet. Still tired, her eyes half shut, and her pink hair a tangled mess, she followed her nose to the sweet scent of breakfast in the kitchen. Where she found her naked house guest cooking just like that, naked as the day she was born. Tonks' cheeks flushed "What are you doing?" She asked harshly, her voice thick and groggy with sleep. Jessie spun around "Oh! You're up! And you must be Tonks." She said, grinning at her. "Thank you for bringing me here. And I would have waited for you to get up, but I couldn't. Hunger got to me first." Jessie tilted her head and looked Tonks over "Do you always sleep fully dressed and ready for battle?" she asked with a smirk. It only provided to make Tonks flush a shade or two darker before she burst out "Do you always cook naked?!" She wiped off her coat quickly and smoothly before walking briskly over to cover her guest with it. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you not comfortable?"

"No." Tonks said; face still flushed as she moved away. "Well, I'm sorry. You can call me Jessie by the way. And if you don't mind, I am going to finish cooking. I suggest you go and change. Maybe shower. Your hairs a mess." Jessie said with ease and honesty that made Tonks uncomfortable. The way the girl said it, made it sound as though she'd known her a fairly long time. Something that Tonks didn't like too much as she sighed, knowing that the younger girl was right and that she should shower and change. She said nothing as she left her kitchen, forgetting that her wand was within the pocket of her coat on her guest, as her mind was set on a nice hot shower and a change of clothes. _Clothes? I wonder if I have any that will fit her… She can't go walking around in my coat, naked underneath._ Tonks thought as she started the shower. _Maybe some of the ones that I don't wear anymore._ She thought, slowly stripping herself down.

Jessie was happily and busily bustling around the kitchen, preparing a meal for both herself and Tonks. She had plates set up all nice and perfect, utensils on each side. And she was moving swiftly from the stove over to the little table, leaving food one the plates in a nice, but messy display. A smirk on her lips as she heard the shower. She was one to usually have a shower at this time, and for a moment the thought to join her played in her mind. But the logic of the human within her beat down that animalistic desire. _It would not be proper to go waltzing into her shower, with her occupying it. It would give her a right good fright. Especially if she doesn't go that way._ Her thoughts stopped there as there was a tap on the window. She looked, it was an owl. With a frown and tilt of her head, she walked over to let it in.

Tonks stepped out the shower, drying herself of thoroughly with a towel as she turned the water off. That had been the shortest shower she'd ever taken. She left her dirty clothes on a pile on the bathroom floor, noting to herself that she would clean it up later as she moved into her room to get dressed. The whole entire fact that she had a guest never once occurred to her as she walked across the hall, drying her hair, and into her room. "The foods done!" being called is what snapped her attention too and she rushed to cover herself and hide in her room. A melodic laugh reached her ears "I wasn't in the hall."

"Like I knew that." Tonks muttered as she began to dress. Carefully picking out her best, though why she was, beat out her best thoughts. And now fully dressed, she stepped out of her room and followed the sweet smell of food once again. And upon entering the kitchen she was caught by surprise to find her house guest once again naked and wielding her wand to wash the pans she dirtied. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" she burst out, rushing to take her wand from the girl. Who was blinking at her in pure shock. "I didn't expect you to be that quick." Jessie said, stooping to pick up the coat and cover herself. "You're a Metamorphmagus, aren't you? Naturally pink hair… A wand. You have to at least be a witch." the young werewolf said, eying Tonks as she backed up. It took Tonks a moment before realization dawned on her, and she was quick to recover and shoot questions back. "So what if I am a Metamorphmagus? A witch just naturally fits into that, now doesn't it? And how does a werewolf like you know how to use a wand? Don't suppose you're like Remus Lupin, are you?"

"Remus Lupin?" Jessie repeated with a confused frown. "The one that just sent you that letter over there." She said, pointing at an obviously opened letter on the kitchen counter. Tonks stuffed her wand into her pocket "Why did you open it?! And he's another werewolf I know, and he's a trained wizard." She said, snatching up the letter. It got stuffed into her pocket as she eyed the younger girl "Follow me please." she said, turning on heal and walking back to her room. The soft padding of feet told her that Jessie was just behind her. Once in her room, she showed her the clothes that she had surprised herself in laying out just before leaving her room. "Try those on. You can't go walking around nude. Especially when I have to take you back to your place the muggle way." Tonks said, before swiftly leaving the room to let the younger girl change in peace.

Jessie eyed the clothes and examined them carefully before she deemed them safe enough, and she slipped into them. Surprised to find them a near perfect fit. All of it, including the underwear, ones that she suspected were conjured up, were just quite loose. She wiggled her butt, trying to find a nice position for the knickers she wore when the door opened and Tonks walked in to see the nicely shaped ass wiggling at her. Jessie froze instantly, her cheeks flushing. "They're all a little big, I was trying to get comfortable." she said, talking to the floor and Tonks' feet. Which Tonks was glad for as her face was flushed as well. "I can fix that." she said simply, drawing her wand. She gave it a bit of a flick and all that was loose now fit nicely and snugly on the smaller built and younger girl. "Thank you." Jessie said with a nod before quickly slipping past Tonks to go back out into the kitchen. Tonks, with dirty collected clothes in hand, tossed them over to her bed before following the others lead. Letter in hand, and looking down as she read and walked.

Tonks,

I can't say that I am too pleased to hear that you have picked up and taken a young werewolf back to your apartment. She could be dangerous. But seeing as how you already did, the best you can do is feed her something. And give her some chocolate. I find that it really helps. Once you have both eaten, collect her and come to head quarters. We can talk then.

Remus.

It was a quiet meal for the most part, but one of the best Tonks had ever tasted. She could easily place it right up there with Mrs. Weasley's. So, because neither seemed intent on talking, she let out small and barely heard sounds of satisfaction. Jessie smiled as she ate, just picking up the sounds. Glad that there was something she could do to pay the older girl back. She finally called up the guts as she cleared her throat "Do you like it?" Tonks paused and looked up, she swallowed what was in her mouth and smiled back at Jessie politely "Yes. It is really quite good."

"That's good. I'm glad you like it." Jessie replied with a nod, turning her attention back to her meal. "Um, could you tell me how you found me?" She questioned, glancing up.

"I never found you." Tonks said, gazing at the younger girl before slowly starting to tell her tale. It was quick, and with little detail. But Jessie got the idea. "I'm sorry." She was quick to apologize. "I have no control over what happens, and I'm glad that I didn't hurt you. I hate it when I hurt… Or kill people." She said, looking down at her plate still. Tonks didn't know what to say after that, so she conjured up some chocolate and placed it next to Jessie's plate. "Eat that." She said simply, standing with her plate and moving towards the kitchen and the sink. "Thank you." Jessie replied quietly, lifting the bar up and taking a good chunk out of it. Looking down at her plate, she realized that it was empty and so, with her free hand, lifted it and moved to follow after Tonks with it, when it, and the rest of what was on the table flew past her. Jessie blinked in surprise "Uh, I can clean those for you if you want!" She called into Tonks, with a mouth full of chocolate. "No, I got it." Tonks called back, already putting clean dishes away. Which Jessie saw as she walked into the kitchen. She was about to offer to do it, when she noticed there was no point as the older woman was done, and turning around. "Come on." She said, taking Jessie by the arm and leading her out of the apartment door. She locked it, and let go of the younger girls arm to put her coat on as they walked down the hall.

Jessie had a curious look on her face as she walked along behind Tonks, happily eating her chocolate. "Where are we going?" She asked, but got no response out of Tonks. She seemed too preoccupied in making sure that no one was around. Jessie didn't take too being ignored, and with a bit of the foil that had been around the bar of chocolate. Tossed it at Tonks' head, instead of hitting her head, it sort of got caught in her hair. Jessie had to stifle a giggle. She had to do that again. Her question far and long gone from her mind as she tried to see how many pieces of foil she could get stuck into the back of the pink hair. It had become a game for her, and it all had to be done before Tonks turned and noticed.

Out of the sixty seven that Jessie had tossed at the pink hair, fifty eight of them stuck. Which meant that nine of them were lost. But it was such a great success to Jessie, as it meant that she was victorious. Not once had Tonks noticed. And now that they were before their destination, which Jessie found curious as she looked at the long block of houses that were all connected. Tonks was constantly looking around before she did something, something that Jessie didn't catch, and suddenly they were all moving. "Amazing these muggles. Never notice a thing, do they?" Tonks looked at her, the smallest hint of a smirk in that smile of hers as she shook her head. "Never do notice anything. Now you go first." She said, grabbing and then pushing Jessie forward. With a large sigh, Jessie listened going forward. But oh how she wished she could see how many of the bits of foil had fallen out of the older woman's hair, if any at all. And still, she was rather reluctant to go into this house, not knowing who lived there and why she was there to begin with. _Does this have something to do with that letter I never got to properly read? Damn owl anyway, had to go and bite me._ She thought bitterly, turning her attention down to her finger as she was pushed into the darkness of the house.

"Ah, Tonks. How good it is to see you, but I was not expecting you here so soon." The voice of an older man said, causing Jessie to jump. Tonks was quick and careful to move around her and hug the older man, and with a tilt of her head, Jessie wonder what the relationship between the two of them was. And it seemed that was going to have to wait as Jessie took notice in the fact that he was a werewolf, the look in his eyes and marks on his face were undeniable. He was the Remus Lupin that Tonks had referred too. And suddenly Jessie didn't feel as safe as she did before, and turned to leave. "Not so fast there young one. I have much to talk to you about." Remus said, a hand of his now placed on Jessie's shoulder. She turned her head to look at him, only now noticing that he was one of the few that looked older then he was because of this curse. All she could do was nod as she turned to follow him, Tonks trialing behind. The bits of foil in her hair still unnoticed by Lupin, or Tonks herself. And the house seemed too empty for anyone else to walk by and see them. And that made her feel a little better, only a little.


	2. Feelings Stir

"No, I don't believe that I ever have heard of this potion. And from the look of it, I don't want to start taking it. You look awful." Jessie said, looking at Remus with dislike, and distaste. "I mean look at ya, you look like you're dying… All pale. Suppose the effects of that potion are worse then that of an actual transformation. And on top of that, I probably have to take the damn thing days before the actual full moon." She added, glaring him. Remus sighed "That is beside the point. You can't hurt anyone like this. It's safe, and does no harm."

"Does me harm!" Jessie snapped. "I don't want to go walking around looking like you." And so, the little argument between Jessie and Remus continued on. It had been in fact, going on for the last hour, and Tonks was sitting bored with her chin in her hand and elbow on the table. Listening to them go on and on. Tonks had to admire this girl, she was so young, and quite the fighter for what she wanted. She didn't want to take the potion Remus always took, and she was fighting for it. Suppose she thought that being a werewolf was a gift or something. And it was just then that Jessie suddenly stood up, slamming her hands down hard onto the table they sat at, making both Tonks and Remus jump. "I will not take that potion! You're not the boss of me! And this could very well be a one time meeting! And you have no clue how much I wish I had my wand!" She shouted before vanishing out the door, which slammed behind her.

Tonks sighed "Well, that was fun, now wasn't it?" She said, rubbing her elbow as she stood up. "I'm sorry Tonks. I was trying to…"

"To what Remus?" She asked with a tilt of her head, looking curious. "I was trying to make sure that you stayed safe, Tonks." He confessed, not looking at her as his cheeks flushed slightly, giving them some color. "Don't worry about me Remus; I can take care of myself." She said, walking up to him. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before setting off on in search of Jessie. Remus, too shocked by the kiss Tonks had just given him, though only on his cheek, failed to notice the small bits of shining foil in her hair.

Jessie had found the kitchen, it was a quick search, and she was already digging around. Making herself something. The girl just could not stay mad for long… Well, not in regular human form. Her as a werewolf was a totally different story. But right now, that isn't the case. She was happily bustling about the kitchen when a distinct mad sort of scream was heard. Jessie froze "There's what in the back of my hair?!" Came the distinct sound of Tonks' voice. "Uh oh." She said, dropping pots and pans before she tried to hide. Things cluttered and banged, and then she was wedged tightly into the cupboard below the counter. The doors wouldn't close, and she knew that she was going to-

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a voice, harsh but curious. "Trying to hide." Came the feeble reply out of Jessie's mouth. "Well, your doing a horrible job of it."

"I know." Jessie said, sticking her head out and looking up at someone she didn't know. All she knew was that whoever this girl was, she had very curly brown hair. In its own right, it was almost bushy. She'd have said something about it being cute, or whatever, but felt she needed to stay focused on other matters. "You must be Jessie, and I bet you're trying to hide from Tonks." The girl said, and Jessie nodded her head "Yea-"

"More like she was trying to hide from me." Came Tonks' reply as she walked into the room. Jessie swallowed hard and then turned to look at the older girl just over the top of the counter "Thanks Hermione, I got it from here." She said, slowly making her way over. This is something that she should not have done, because Jessie bolted for the door, ensuing a chase that went throughout the house before stopping in the tapestry room. The very one that held the black family tree. Tonks panted, watching the young girl from the door. "Why are there burns in it?" Jessie asked, trying to maintain even breathing. Without a word, Tonks walked up to stand behind her, looking at the un-removable tapestry. "Blood traitors." She said, not blinking as she continued to gaze at it. Not noticing that Jessie had walked closer. "They're the ones that saw, and wanted equality in the wizarding world." Her lips barely moved, and her eyes fixed on that of her mothers name. But they were soon to snap to young Jessie as her fingers traced the name lightly "That's a real shame…. So many closed minded in this world…" she said, referring to both worlds in general. Though Tonks had no way of knowing that, so she simply nodded her head.

A knock at the door made both girls jump, and they spun quickly to find Remus at the door smiling kindly. "If you two are done running about. Lunch is ready."

"Oh! Food!" Jessie said excitedly, perhaps pretty hungrily for having worked up an apatite, before rushing past both Tonks and Remus, hurrying back to the dinning room she'd run through a few times. Eager she stood at the door, waiting to be told where to sit, like that of a puppy that'd learn to do things for a treat.

Tonks blinked, bewildered by how the younger girl acted in so many different ways. She shook her head, sending a caught up bit of foil (though all of them were basically gone by now) flying out of her pink hair, and then looked to Remus. She smiled at him, and then walked forward, joining him in heading towards the dinning room. Where the young werewolf Jessie sat watching the door carefully. Expectant of their arrival.

An Hour Later

Jessie, surprising both Tonks and Remus, was skipping along ahead of them down the path of dirt and gravel. She was leading them to where she lived, though she didn't know why the older bother of a werewolf had insisted on coming along. And why Tonks had decided to bring him. Jessie had, had half a mind to just turn and stalk off after Tonks had apparated her to the dark dense of trees she apparently changed, and tried to kill Tonks in. But her legs just wouldn't budge. "What's that up ahead?" Remus suddenly asked, jarring her from her thoughts. She gazed up ahead and grinned "Oh, that would be my home!" she said excitedly before taking off at a run towards it.

Remus closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at Tonks, and he found her looking back. "It isn't safe, or proper for her to be living like this." He said, as they continued to walk after the younger girl. "I don't think she's going to listen to us and move without a fight Remus. From the look of it, she's been here quite a while." Tonks said, pointing over to a deep and blackened, handmade fire pit that was dug out of the ground. It was a fair distance from the beaten up and rusty, paint chipped, car and pretty much everything else. And as they approached the old car, Jessie emerged holding a wand. "I feel better now." She announced, before taking a seat on what looked to be a stump. Silence then fell over the three. Each unsure of what to say.

Quarter After Eleven at Night

Tonks had stayed long after Remus had given up and gone home to rest, and long after Jessie had fallen asleep in the back seat of the car, with the door wide open. She looked so calm and peaceful, her chest slowly rising and falling evenly. She half slept on her side, and half on her stomach. It was kind of cute the way her one knee was bent, and close to her middle as she bent her body, hugging the pillow to her head. Tonks kept the fire going, not yet ready to extinguish it, or go home as the sat deep in thought, gazing deeply into the dancing and dying flames. After having finally looked away from Jessie. She was pondering over her relationship with Remus when a sudden howl in the darkness startled her. She jumped to her feet, and drew her wand out of habit. And then she quickly hid it as the sound of laughter filled the air. _Children goofing around. They should know better living around here._ She thought. Because she knew very well, that though muggles didn't like the thought they were real, many were still scared they existed. She made sure that her wand was safely tucked away, did one last check on Jessie, and killed the fire before disapparating away. The thought and prospect of sleep not even crossing her mind until she caught sight of her own, oh so inviting bed. Kicking off her shoes and changing quickly, she crawled under the covers and half hugged her pillow before lulling into a deep, yet light sleep.

Jessie had awoken early as usual; it was hard to sleep in when cold air surrounded you and a bright blue sky was calling to you. But today, her body felt oddly heavy. And her body ached in some places. Places that never ached before. She knew it couldn't have been how, or where she slept, she'd spent many a night there. But as she forced herself out of the car, she found out why. Two of the other werewolves of the country side were there, sitting on her self made chairs, talking in deep gruff voices. Her hand went to her pocket for her wand, only to find it gone. "Looking for this?" one asked in and obviously amused tone as he held up her twisted, black, and brown wand. "Give that back, its mine!" Jessie said through clenched teeth. But he just laughed at her "You'll listen to us talk all nice and good now. So, keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, half-breed." He said before spitting at her feet. She let out a bit of a growl, staying where she was and listening. Half-breed alright. Her mother a pure werewolf, father a muggleborn wizard. She shouldn't have even been born according to the Ministry of Magic. And on top of all that, they refused to let her keep her fathers home when he died, the great defensive place it had been. As he had been an Auror. And the Ministry sold everything off, and denying her all of the money that was made. It's why she slept in a stupid run down, never going to work again, muggle car. And it's why most of her clothes, were magically made.

"Pay attention mutt!" the largest guy snapped, giving her a good back hand slap that sent her to the ground. Clutching her cheek, she glared up at him. "I will try to listen to that dull tone of yours." She snarled before spitting out some blood. He'd hit her so hard, her teeth had cut into her cheek. And that little comment earned her, a very swift and hard kick to the gut. She coughed and clutched her stomach as he laughed cruelly. But it didn't last, for the other guy had cut in with "Watch it, we don't want damaged goods." Jessie's heart had sunk at those words, for they had just confirmed her suspicions. Coughing once, she summoned up her strength and speed and courage before moving to her feet and swiftly taking back her wand. Then, keeping her element of surprise, she tore through her back-seat bed and broke off at a run into the dark dense woods that rested on the other side. Stopping to catch her breath and listen, the dull thuds of the two large and heavily scared men's footfalls seemed to be going around her. She couldn't stay here, not with the stupid pack of the area wanting her for their young males. So she decided to go to the only place she knew of, or to be more accurate the first place she thought of.

Closing her eyes, she apparated to Tonks', or more exact, her living room. Heaving a great sigh, and ignoring the curious words of a voice she'd come to know well over the last day, fell forwards onto the couch. Not caring as she closed her eyes. Now here it is hard to say if she fainted, or decided to get more sleep. Because no matter how hard Tonks tried to wake her the normal way, without any magic at all, Jessie would not budge. Fearing the worst, and not really sure what to do, Tonks ran to dress herself properly. Ran back and collected Jessie in her arms, feeling some sort of bond or something with the girl, and disapparated straight to Head Quarters.

Four hours later

Jessie shifted, and turned into the warmth of the softness below her. Her sleep muddled mind couldn't process that it was a bed, just that it felt great. And she was fighting the want and need to wake up. She grumbled, and growled, turning right onto her stomach and placing her head under a pillow. There were many on the great big bed….

She jerked up, knocking the pillow aside. Her dark brown hair was a mess as she looked around with wide eyes of worry. She didn't know where she was, or whose bed she was in. Jumping really noticeably when she heard a familiar voice. "It's okay. You're safe here in headquarters." Jessie turned to look, and saw Tonks magically directing a tray of tea down onto the bed side table. "Headquarters?" she repeated in a confused and groggy voice that was thick with sleep and cracked from over use. "Of the Order of the Phoenix."

"You were screaming in your sleep. So, it would be wise not to talk much." A voice that Jessie could have done without hearing, said. It was Remus Lupin, and he was walking into the room to stand before the door. Jessie couldn't help it, she glared at him. Not liking him for being a male, and a werewolf. "Tonks here, and many others that were, and still are here, felt that you should be more comfortable. So, things were altered. And if you'll excuse me, I believe that I have a few people to tell that your awake and fine." He left without another word, and Jessie turned to sit down properly "None of this was necessary… I sleep in the back of a car-"

"You stopped screaming when the bed morphed into that." Tonks broke in quickly, watching Jessie carefully. The younger girl looked away, and hung her head "Did I scream the other night….?" Tonks frowned in confusion, and then knew what she meant was last night. She shook her head "No, you didn't scream… You looked calm…"

"Any chance you'll tell me what I was screaming?" Jessie asked, hopeful and curious. But Tonks simply shook her head, and handed her tea. Pouting, and feeling she might have screamed something horrible, she took it but did not drink it. Of course, she regretted that as an elder woman with greying red hair came bustling in, Mrs. Weasley, if Jessie remembered correctly, and engulfed her in a large hug that spilt the tea onto her front and made it very hard to breathe. Tonks, laughed softly behind her hand and Jessie mock glared. "Now Molly, don't forget to let the girl breathe." And for once, Jessie was glad to hear, and see Remus Lupin since she'd met him. Which was exactly one day ago. Mrs. Weasley kissed the top of her head and stepped back "Feeling all better dear?"

"Apart from the dull burning I feel from the tea. Yes, all better." She said, moving the cup and saucer off of her lap and back onto the tray. "I got it." Tonks replied quickly, waving her wand and getting rid of the mess. Jessie let out a sigh, and sent Tonks a thank you look. The skin that felt on fire had cooled off considerably, and she felt comfortable once again.

Downstairs, the Dinning Room

"Why do you think that she was screaming about packs? Packs of what?" asked a confused looking Ginny Weasley. A thoughtful Hermione sitting across from her as Ron uncaringly pigged out on a couple sandwiches. Harry was in a daze. "Professor Lupin?"

"Hermione, how many times must I ask you to call me Remus?"

"Sorry." She said a little sheepishly. "Its just, is there any evidence of werewolf packs existing?" The whole of the dinning room, and what seemed to be the surrounding rooms, got deathly quiet, and Remus Lupin seemed to get paler. He sat down "Yes," he said, sending a shiver down many spines "they like to hide themselves amongst the muggles of the country side, but packs are known to exist."

"Then that has to be it, hasn't it? There's a pack where she lives, and they want her… Wouldn't they?" But no answer was offered to her question. In fact, that was where the discussion ended. No more words were said, and Ron resumed his noisy eating. Earning disgusted looks from both Hermione and Ginny, who were secretly playing footsy under the table.

Jessie was asleep again, hugging an extra pillow firmly to her body. And feeling sure that the young werewolf was safe, Tonks went home, surprising both herself and Remus with a good-bye kiss that rang soft and sweet on their lips. But there was something new to Tonks, as she settled into her night clothes, and then into bed. Guilt was gnawing at the inside of her belly. Small, but making itself known. It took her longer then usual to fall asleep because of it. And its source continued to remain unknown to her even in the morning light.

Jessie had awoken later then she would have liked, but as a treat, breakfast was at her bedside. She grinned broadly "Oh, no need to scrounge, or cook. I could get used to this." She said to the empty room before setting the tray on her legs, and devouring the delicious meal. Crawling out of bed, and magically cleaning both her clothes and body, she began to walk down to the kitchen. Wanting more food, and to return the tray that followed behind her. Expectant thoughts, and a wanting to see Tonks causing her to rush past the house elf heads without seeing.

But it wasn't Tonks she found in the dinning room, no the only ones that sat there was Ron and Harry playing Wizard Chess. She whispered a few words to the losing Harry as she slipped past. And in the kitchen itself, there was no one. So with a great sigh, she set to what she'd traveled there for. Food.


	3. Dealings

Tonks did not know what she was doing. Here she was, standing before her mirrored self, and trying to make sure she looked her best. Who was she doing this for? Remus didn't care how she looked, she knew that. He thought she was beautiful no matter what, she saw it in his eyes. And the others at Headquarters certainly didn't mind at all how she looked. She shook her head vigorously "No, it couldn't be her." She told herself sternly for thinking that thought, and turned away from the mirror. She stumbled after two steps, looking back, she saw nothing. She could blame that one on her thoughts. Then, with wand and coat in hand, she went to her kitchen to fix herself something to eat. But nothing seemed right.

Jessie meanwhile was in one of her favourite elements. And that was cooking in the kitchen… Well, it was more of experimenting really. Things that shouldn't be mixed, were getting mixed and cooked. Mrs. Weasley had come in to try and stop her, but it didn't work, she just moved around her with an ease that annoyed the older woman. She was done after a while, her confusing and gorgeous dish on two plates before her. Why she'd fixed only two was beyond her, as she was sure no one was going to try it other then herself. Her hair, face, and arms were covered in splats or smears of food, and pots and pans flew about her, setting to cleaning themselves up. Collecting the plates, she moved out of the kitchen "I've finished!" she announced to anyone that was there in the dinning room. "Just in time too, I'm starving." Tonks said, taking a plate from her, and whisking past as her own stomach grumbled loudly. "Oh, then your welcome." Jessie said in a confused tone, joining Tonks at the table. Curious faces were all around, eying the food in curiosity and mild disgust. "Not even I would eat that." Jessie looked, and then smirked, it was Ron. "Oh, I'm sure if you were hungry enough you would." She said just before both she and Tonks scooped mouthfuls of her creation into their mouths. Simultaneous sounds of enjoyment were heard. It was melt in your mouth good.

"That was quite enjoyable, and had the most interesting taste." Tonks said as she and Jessie lounged before an empty fireplace. "I should experiment with things in the kitchen more often." Jessie agreed with a nod. "Oh, no! You are not to set foot in my kitchen again! Not without permission!" a very stern older female voice said from the door. Both girls sat up and turned to see, finding that it was Mrs. Weasley. "But-" Jessie started in. "No!" Mrs. Weasley said in a firm tone, and then she was gone just as quickly as she seemed to have appeared. Heaving a great sigh, Jessie slid down to rest further in the old couch. He legs stretching out before her as her arms folded across her chest, looking very much like a pouting child. "Well, that's no fun. I might as well be back in the car." She said glumly. "No, you'll stay here. Just listen to Mrs. Weasley. She doesn't like a messy or disrupted kitchen."

"But I cleaned it all up afterwards. And it wasn't all that disrupted." Jessie said with that pout still on her face. She was used to freedom, not rules. Tonks rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the younger girl and her childish behaviour. It was a pleasant change to the chaos and old stuffy atmosphere… No, it wasn't atmosphere. It was people. They all acted older then they were. But not the one that sat next to her. No, she acted younger then she was. _Far younger._ Tonks concluded in a thought, watching the girl as she pouted. Trying to get her way through Tonks herself. But she wouldn't let her. No, this one would learn the rules no doubt long forgotten in the time she'd lived in the back-seat of that car.

"Tell me something." She said, turning to face the younger girl fully. A curious eyebrow was raised, throwing the girls look all out of order. It no longer worked, and Tonks had to bite back a laugh. Jessie slid up the couch, curious, and hopeful, as to what Tonks wanted. She said nothing, waiting expectantly. Licking her delicately sweet lips. "How old you are, and how long you lived in that car." It was a command not a question. And she had to watch with amused eyes as the younger girl deflated. Her shoulders drooped, and that bottom lip of hers stuck out in an adorable way as she avoided eye contact. "I'm 19. Been in that car since I was 12. Mother died when I was 11, at school. Father three days after my birthday; and just as school ended. And before you ask, because I know you will… It's why I told you the other things. I've been a werewolf since birth. I don't know anything else really." And then she was gone before Tonks could say anything. Leaving her in a stunned silence over the small details about her that only her old Headmistress had known. She'd gone back up to the room she was told was now hers. And she was grateful for it… Though curious as to where she would go when the next full moon dawned on them like that of the fresh dew covered morning after a good nights rain.

Two Weeks Later

"This is bloody ridiculous." Jessie muttered to herself, looking down at the single rose in her hand as she lounged casually on the worn old couch. For the last week she'd made it known to Tonks, and anyone who paid close enough attention, that she was trying to romance her into a date, and maybe something more. But no, Tonks was good. She'd blush, and quickly make an excuse to get away from her. Stumbling clumsily as she made her escape. She had big bouquets of flowers appear in front of Tonks with a card every supper/dinner, and she'd kiss Remus on the cheek. Thanking him for them. It made her blood boil. Other day's she'd cook breakfast for her in her apartment and try to give it to her in bed, the door would never open and she had to leave the tray floating before the door. She would pout for hours on those days. And now she was down to roses. A single rose for every time she returned from a date with Remus. So far, this was the second rose.

Suddenly the familiar sound of apparation was heard, and she quickly jumped up to her feet. She spun around just in time to see the back of Tonks' pink hair moving towards the wide-eyed Remus, who was looking directly at her. She growled. Tonks didn't notice, her lips already against a frozen in surprise Remus. A flick of her wand, and the rose hovered where she stood, and in a spilt second she was gone. Running through the house up towards her room, where she slammed and locked the door. _Remus is going to pay._ She thought darkly as she tore off, and then tossed her beautiful blue button up shirt across the room in anger. _Come the full moon, werewolf is going to go up against werewolf for the prize._ She'd make that old body of his pay. Pay for getting in her way of earning herself a decent girlfriend.

Night of the Full Moon

Jessie grinned as she moved swiftly across the dark grounds, following a tired looking Remus Lupin. She couldn't believe she'd managed to sneak away from the ones who were 'watching' her. She definitely had to thank the Weasley Twins for their new products. Suddenly, she stopped and looked down. How could she not have seen the twig that now lay broken beneath her foot. She looked back up, Remus had his wand drawn, backing up still towards the house. "Coward." She called out to him, stepping from the shadows with her own wand drawn. It was useless hiding now. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you." She answered causally with a playful smirk. "You know; it's boring being a werewolf and changing on your own." She said as her smirk grew, because he continued to back up, and she continued to advance upon him. "Don't worry, I can handle myself. I've got into some great fights with the pack near the car. They were always left bloody." She told him, glancing to the sky before he could. The moon was almost high enough, and she could already feel the tingle of the change coursing through her. "I don't want to have to stun you."

"Oh, don't worry. You won't be able too get that chance." She said, moving her wand quickly before he could think. He went down, and she bounded over. She charmed him to float before her, and scooped up his wand.

In the House

She couldn't wait, her eyes focused on the moon outside of the window. She'd stripped down, and was now hiding behind a badly beaten and torn couch as Remus ranted on and on, still within his clothes. She had laughed so hard when he came to and found her behind the couch naked. He had turned such a wonderful shade of red in embarrassment. And then his ranting stopped as he got quiet, the change had begun. Their bodies contorting, and sounds of pain turning to relief as they became more wolf then human.

The couch was no more after Jessie had transformed. She broke it in a lunge at Remus. Landing on top of him in a snarling, clawing, angry fury. Her mouth clamping down on a shoulder, clinging to him tightly with her front paws, back paws keeping ground as they dug into the hard wooden floor. Remus howling in pain before he snarled and tried to get free. His jaw could do nothing, because it could not reach. His front claws didn't do well into to scratch and damage her as they dug deeply into her back. His back legs kicking frantically. But she wouldn't release him, she refused to let go. Her teeth sunk deeper into him, causing another howl of pain to echo forth out of his mouth and through the house and the night air.

Remus was desperate now. His wolf half was in pain, and wanting to be free. He'd taken the potion. He was to sleep this through, not fight. He clawed and kicked, moving about as he tried to dislodge the attacking girl from him. Her scent held anger, and told him she was still young. The tangy and sweet scent of blood hitting the air. A growl escaping him as he realized that it was his own blood. That urged him on. Kicking hard enough, he dislodged her from his shoulder as paw met rib cage. Both scrambled up. Jessie panting as she watched him. Her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth, his blood dripping from it. Her eyes held amusement. She was toying with him, and after licking at what part of the wound he could reach, he growled and launched at her.

But he didn't get her, because she'd been ready. She moved out of the way, and then launched at him. But instead of getting him, like she'd planned on, they ended up in a tumble, crashing though an improperly closed door that had rusted hinges. They were nothing but a big snarling, growling, biting and clawing mess. Each trying to hurt the other. Remus clueless as to why they fought, just knowing that he had to protect himself, and Jessie trying to do damage so she could claim Tonks as her own.

The smell of blood tainted the air, filling both of their nostrils. It was a mix, both of their bodies covered in claw marks and blood. Scratches going deep. But Remus was slow; the bite she'd gotten on him the first time she'd pounced was affecting him greatly. She was also younger, and had an advantage. Which she held over him, launching again into the air. He was ready, kicking her away before she reached him. But that's what she wanted, she slid, digging her claws into the floor, and then launched again. This time she got him, her jaws digging into his side. He tossed his head back, and howled in pain again as he once more found himself trying to get free of the younger werewolf and her bite.

Morning, the House

Jessie groaned as she turned over, bringing a sore hand up to block out the sun's light that assaulted her eyes. _What happened last night?_ She asked herself, slowly cracking her eyes open. Her whole body ached with a dull insistent pain.

Remus on the other side of the broken couch let out a groan of pain as he slowly woke up from a nap. _Why does it hurt so much? And what's that wet feel?_ He asked himself, forcing his hands up to check. He had to know. He had to know why he ached in dull constant pain, and know why he felt a damp feel on certain parts of his body.

Jessie sat up suddenly, a flash of last night crossing her mind at the sound of another groan. _Remus! I beat the living…_Her hand shot up to her mouth and wiped away dry blood. With wide eyes, she turned and heaved. Throwing up any that had ended up in her gut. Another heave, and then again she threw up. What had she done? Why did she have to follow through with her stupid plan? She got up, and scrambled quickly to dress, and once she was, she leapt over both the couch and Remus, bolting for the door. She ran until she was yards away from the house, and then fell to her knees. Where she threw up again as tears fell from her eyes. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, catching stray tears. "I can't go back there… I can't face…" she stood, her other hand covering the pocket with her wand. She had made up her mind as she retched. She couldn't go back to Headquarters. She couldn't face Tonks after what she'd done. Her wand was all she needed. Tonks was an Auror from what she heard… And with Remus, and the others… She wouldn't be missed.

And with that final thought, she disapparated from where she stood. Not hearing Remus shouting at her as he emerged from the house, a torn bit of clothing held over his private bits.

Head Quarters

"I'm afraid that we have lost our young werewolf friend." Remus Lupin told the group that sat at the table watching him. Each one of them took it differently. Tonks with sad eyes had looked down, whispered worries passing from Hermione to Ginny and back. "She followed me last night. I don't remember much from the change, but I do believe that we fought." He moved the collar of his shirt aside to show the large bandage that covered his shoulder. A few of them, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, gasped. He let the fabric go "She threw up a few times upon waking before she dressed and ran. And when I was finally able to chase after her, she disapparated. I have no clue where she went. But I don't believe that it's not at that car of hers. She will be elsewhere, and she will be difficult to find." Then without another word, he turned and silently left. Going back to his place to tidy up, and rest. He was tired, and weak. Searching wasn't something he could do in his current state.

Tonks stood quickly after Remus walked away "We have to find her." She said, worried about the younger girl. "I'll help you." Hermione said, quickly standing. "Me too!" Ginny excitedly said as she quickly stood up from her chair that had been next to Hermione's. The two had become so close lately; it was odd not seeing one without the other. "She's our friend. We want to help." Hermione said as means of explanation before Tonks could even ask. So, she nodded and accepted their help. "Alright then, lets come up with a plan." She said, and the three soon quickly huddled together. Not caring for the words tossed at them from they others, who weren't all that eager to help a werewolf girl that had pretty much been thrust upon them.


	4. Running Scared

Jessie stretched out her body in a bored and weary way as she sat in a hard wooden chair, at a wooden table, in a small coffee shop. She was hiding in the back, in what she thought was a prefect disguised. Her hair had been cropped short to be only about an inch or two off of the scalp, she'd bought fake glasses, and wore them on her nose. Finding it a right pain at how often she had to push them back up to rest before her eyes. But that wasn't all, no she'd gone full out. With a few spell's, she'd managed to hide her busty chest, making it flat. She dawned guys muggle clothing, loose fitting jeans that clung to her hips, un-tied kicks, and a white tee with a zip-up over that. She could also often be seen with a hat usually lazily worn on her head, off to the side in new fashion.

Looking back down into her coffee, a new one she'd thought she'd try, a thought drifted across her mind. _Two months… I've been running for two months, and as clear as day, I can still see her face as if she was sitting here before me. That wonderfully bright pink hair of hers framing her heart shaped face nicely._ But the thoughts were quick to turn in the other direction as she saw blood covered fingers before her. She turned her face disgustingly away from her coffee cup. _That memory is going to have to be enough. I can never see her again after what I did to her _boyfriend._ Stupid male werewolf._ She thought hatefully before her attention was drawn to the door. The bell above it rang as a signal that someone had entered.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the small coffee shop, hand in hand. They were following a lead on Jessie. One that Tonks highly doubted. But they had hope, and volunteered. Hope that it was in fact Jessie, and for time alone from the prying and watchful eyes that resided within Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They were giggling, heads bent close together as they walked up towards the counter. They'd order something, and then casually ask their questions as the order was filled out. Hermione opened her mouth, ready to order, but then grunted as a sharp elbow was suddenly in her side and she lost all her breath. Ginny had spotted someone, someone hastily trying to pack what little they had before searching dumbly for money. A handsome young man, who looked pretty much the twin of Jessie. Hermione quickly scowled at Ginny for elbowing her, and then turned her head to see what exactly it was that Ginny was looking at. Quickly turning her attention to the person at the till, she excused them, and then keeping hold of Ginny's hand, she pulled her over to the young man. "Excuse me, but may I ask what your name?" she said as innocently as she could.

Jessie practically jumped out of her skin as she heard Hermione's voice, trying to sound innocent. She hadn't expected them to notice her. Swallowing hard before clearing her throat, she spoke in a deep voice "Sure you may gorgeous." She said, tying to keep the role of arrogant teenage boy. "Anything that you and your lovely friend may…. Oh." She said, her eyes falling upon their linked hands. She raised a curious brow to them, doing her best to hold back a smug smirk at how flushed both of them went. And then there was that un-miss-able jealous flash that crossed Ginny's eyes when Jessie called Hermione gorgeous.

Flushed, and warm from the compliment, Hermione cleared her throat; being sure she'd speak clearly. "Well, what is your name then? My girlfriend and I want to know." Her last words made the two flash another shade darker, but still, they puffed up with pride. And it was a long moment before the older boy before them spoke in that same tone of voice that nearly infuriated them both. "Well, it's a shame two beautiful ladies such as yourselves are off the market; I would have loved a shot. But whoever you two are looking for, it ain't me. Name's Hunter, Hunter Wells." Jessie/Hunter said, sticking out a hand for them to shake. He was all puffed up, and looking like the world loved him. There was no way it was him. Politely they shook his hand, and then he excused himself loudly "Well, I would to stick around and watch you wonderful ladies some more, but I forgot about a meeting. I'm late, and must run." Each had a cheek kissed, and then he was gone, money for the coffee laid on the table, but no hint that anyone had really sat there. Heaving a sigh, Ginny turned "Come on, I don't want coffee anymore. Lets just go home." Hermione didn't object.

Jessie had practically flown as she ran the moment the coffee shop door closed behind her. She hadn't expected to be found, and by that pair. The pair she knew had been trying to hide the entire time she pursued Tonks. _No! Stop thinking about her! _Her mind screamed as she ran through puddles of an early morning rain. She had to get away from this small Muggle town. Bigger, she needed to find some place that was way bigger and easy to get lost in. Just not London. Her mind quickly concluded before she began to argue with it, and its hasty choice to avoid London.

Two Days Later

Tonks looked awful. And that was putting it nicely. Her hair was dirty, and the colour of Jessie's. It was all greasy looking, and un-combed. So it hung in a tangled mess about her shoulders. Dark purple circles were beneath her eyes from both worry, and lack of sleep. Her eyes themselves were blood shot as she put all her focus into finding the young werewolf more then doing things for the Order, and getting a goodnight's sleep. Her clothes were rumpled, that whole slept in feel about them, and very dirty. She hadn't changed in days. A faint odour hung around her, and many held their breath as she showed them things up close. And more then normal, Tonks was breaking, and tripping over things. Five times in one day, she fell down the last three steps to get into the kitchen. Twice she'd crashed into someone, and broke something. It was a great task trying to keep her safe. It was more then safe to say that everyone was worried about her.

Especially Remus. He'd taken to following her around, catching her, giving words of encouragement and hope. The odd kiss on her cheek. This just caused her to scowl and hastily wipe off that cheek with a sleeve of her shirt. He finally decided to go for the younger woman, and now she didn't want him. It was frustrating. For both of them. He finally decides to pursue her, and she gets feelings that kick up inside of her. Making her sulk around, questioning things. And with the full moon the next night, there would be nothing that he could do.

And Jessie was no better off then Tonks. She was using her wand to bathe, with painful cleaning spells. One's meant for objects, not people. But she found they worked. And still, she walked around as Hunter. Trailing beautiful girls, and taking them on dates, every single one of which reminded her in one way or another of Tonks. She'd gone so far as to nearly fool around with one that had dyed her hair an abysmal shade of blindingly bright pink. And being within London, she found it easy to hide from each girl in a different part of the city. But soon enough, she was going to run out of places to hide. One could only play with girls uncaringly for so long. Heaving a great sigh, Jessie decided to take a huge risk. Sneaking into an alley way, she disapparated.

To their rotten luck, Harry and Hermione, paired off by a worried Mrs. Weasley, raced after the figure of Hunter. But turning into the dead-end alley, they found no one. Instantly, Hermione knew that Ginny had been right. She flushed a very dark shade at this realization. Remembering what had happened in the small coffee shop. Looking at Harry quickly, they stared at each other for a moment, and then began to race back the way they came. Wanting to hurry, and get back to Tonks. To tell her Hunter was Jessie after all. They'd found her, she was close.

The full moon came far too quickly for Jessie, or Remus' liking. Jessie clambered out of the back-seat of her abandoned old car stark naked, and Remus apparated to a spot in the woods close-by. She didn't know why she'd decided to return, and Remus had no clue what he was doing. But before either could think a further thought, the change ripped through them. Hunched over in pain, Jessie tried to fight it, no longer wanting what she'd had since birth. Stretched up, and out, Remus actually welcomed it. Howling to the moon as sweet freedom washed over him. Jessie was unable to hold it back, and soon she too in instinct, howled with the distantly close sound of Remus' howl. And then, as they always did when a fight was on the horizon, everything went blank for Jessie.

Beast took over, and she bounded freely across the open fields, and then into the woods before she pounced onto a ready and waiting Remus Lupin. He snapped his jaw closed around one of her legs and turned to pin her easily beneath him. Three paws were all he used to pin her, the other menacingly waiting for her to do something, to swipe. But he never did. No, he just twisted his jaw and sunk his teeth deeper as she tried to struggle to get away. Nearly the entire night, that's how they stayed. Until a few well aimed kicks knocked him loose. And though hurt, she took off at a run back towards her car. Once again, her home. She didn't know it, but Remus was right on her tail.

Jessie groaned, and shifted uneasily on something hard and cold. Turning, and shivering greatly, she realized that she was upon the hood of her car. Carefully, and slowly she opened her eyes. "Bloody sunlight." She said begrudgingly, moving to push herself up to her feet. But she didn't make it far before falling down again. "Fuck." She cursed under her breath, her attention going to her right forearm. Quickly she shut her eyes tight and looked away, trying not to heave and empty out her already empty stomach. She moved to get up again, not opening her eyes, and then slipped. Cracking an eye, she wondered how she missed the fact that she was covered in a blanket. _Blanket?_ Her tired mind questioned before she rolled over again and sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. Opening her eyes, she squinted in the bright morning sun to find a freshly showered Tonks watching her. Bags still hung under her tired eyes. "How long-"

"I just arrived five minutes ago. And I would have bandaged your arm if I'd been able to see it." she said, nodding to the wound. Jessie closed her eyes and grimaced, swallowing hard as she turned her head away from it. "Its fine." She lied. "But why are you here?" she asked the now black haired woman. "Remus was here last night. Fought with you again to keep you here… Or that's what he told us. We've been worried about you…. I've been worried about you." She admitted, walking closer with fresh clothes in her hands. "You were worried about me when I nearly killed your boyfriend?" she questioned, eyebrows raised in curiosity. She extended a hand to accept the clothes when Tonks stopped "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" She was really confused, surely Jessie couldn't mean Remus. But the younger girl proved her wrong "Isn't Remus your boyfriend, aren't the two of you, like dating? Because the two of you went on a hell of a lot of dates." She said, running a hand over her close cropped hair that had grown some. Tonks shook her head laughing "No, those were just dates. Now here, dress quickly. Everyone, including Mrs. Weasley," she added at the look on Jessie's face "is very anxious to see you." Jessie didn't believe a word that Tonks said, but did as she was told. She slipped off the hood of the car, and not caring if Tonks saw her; she dropped the blanket to the ground and began to dress her bruised and bleeding body.

St. Mungo's, Two Hours Later

"Ow! Shit that stuff stings! What the fuck is it?!" Jessie said in a very loud voice as a medi-witch set to cleaning her open arm wound, the others healed with potions. Mrs. Weasley, who been on leaning over the nurse's shoulder, glared and then began to lecture her in a stern voice for swearing so openly before people. Only interrupted by Jessie's loud shouts of pain. Everyone she'd talked to at Headquarters was there. Hermione and Ginny were sitting close together behind Mrs. Weasley as they watched, Jessie could just make out that they were holding hands and trying to hide it, and Harry and Ron were shoulder to shoulder standing behind them. A few people she knew to be in the Order were there, but she'd only ever said hi to them. She supposed they were only here because of Tonks. Who was currently moving from the edge of her bed, to the one that sat behind her. A small growl of annoyance escaped her. _Remus._ She thought with detest right before the nurse wrapping her arm spoke. "Okay, you're good to go. It will heal within the next twenty four hours, provided that you don't do anything to put stress on it."

"Yes, all right." Jessie said, nodding at the nurse as she rolled her sleeve back down gingerly. The wound may have been wrapped, but it still stung. She was happy that she wasn't right handed, other wise it would be very hard not to put stress on it. "So, just to be clear, I am free to leave this hospital, right?" Jessie asked, sliding to the edge of the bed, and fully ready to take a run for it. She still no longer felt that she belonged any where near Tonks. She still wanted her, but thought she had no right to her. Not if she was going to keep attacking someone obviously close to her. "Yes. You are free to leave the-" It was all she'd heard, because she was gone. She had her wand, and could do just fine in the muggle world. So, that is where she would go. Well, that's what she thought until a hand snagged her left bicep and pulled her back. She was so close to the apparation free point too. She looked up, and glared at-

"What do you want Ronald?" her eyes drifted to his left and she heaved a sigh "And Harry… What do you boys want?" she asked, displaying annoyance, and exasperation with the position she shifted her body into. "Why are you running?" Harry asked, his eyes on Ron's hand gripping her arm. He was preventing her from going anywhere. "Because it's great exercise." She said smartly, tilting her head to the side. "No, you took off really fast. Why?" it was Ron that spoke this time and she tried to free her arm before heaving a sigh. She thought about it for a moment and then said "Because it's frustrating. Being that close to something you desire, and not standing a chance with them."

"You mean Tonks, right?" Harry asked, looking sympathetic. But it wasn't something that she wanted. She didn't want sympathy from any of them. It would only serve to make her feel worse. And she already felt bad enough. There was this sort of sick feeling in her gut, turning and tightening. "Of course!" Jessie suddenly snapped. "There's something about her that just draw's me in." she paused for a moment "And when you see her, tell her it's her pink hair that suits her best." She said, before quickly jerking her arm free of Ron's grasp and running again. This time she made it, and was able to safely apparate away. She didn't know why, but she went straight back to her rusty beat up old car. Fighting tears that now threatened to over run her eyes, she crawled into the back seat and curled up. All she wanted to do was sleep, rid the pain from her mind and body and heart. And sleep was the only thing that could do that. But it was not something that called to her. There was no dark shroud to blanket her and send her to dream land. No, she lay there, awake with her mind racing and nothing but the sound of her heart beating within her ears.

Hanging their heads, Harry and Ron went back to the others, and told them. "We don't know where she went." Ron said, going to stand behind Hermione. Carefully he placed his hands on her shoulders, no one but Ginny and Harry catching her flinch. "We managed to get one thing out of her though." Harry added, looking directly at Tonks. "She said that you look best with your hair, pink."


	5. Bonding

**My Word: Okay, I wrote this in the process of a few hours… If there are any mistakes, or something doesn't make sense… That is why. So, enjoy.**

"We've been searching for three weeks," a male voice said, hands on the table and looking down at a pink haired witch with her head in her hands. The man was one, Remus Lupin. And he looked far worse off then normal. And she was no exception. "Tonks." He finished, trying to get her attention. "We've done it both with Magic, and without. The muggle's around here are starting to get suspicious. I really don't think that she is around here…." He trailed off mid-sentence and turned to look at Order Member Kingsley as he walked in. "I have someone here that might interest you, Tonks." He said, before turning and letting a young teen-aged Wizard come into view. "He is from Spain."

"Spain?" she croaked out, looking up. She looked the boy over, and then shared a look with Remus before standing up. "Why is he here? This is-"

"He has agreed to let us modify his memory." Kingsley quickly cut in. "That still does not mean that we can bring him in here so freely, he could very well be a spy." Lupin said, taking a step forward. "Why is he here?" Tonks quickly cut in, not wanting an argument to break out. It could very well drain her of the energy she had left. She was on a constant search for Jessie, and she couldn't agree with herself why. First she said it was because she knew about the Order, and could give secrets away on where it was located. Then another day, she would tell herself it was because she liked the young girl. Other days, she argued over what type of like that was. "We had sent someone to other countries to look for Miss Jessie. This young man said that he has talked to, and seen someone that matches her description." He said, urging the boy forward with a very strong hand. "She blends in perfectly." The young boy said this time, looking and sounding nervous. "Blends in?"

"Si, she blends in. She is tan, si?" he questioned as though she hadn't always been. Tonks merely nodded, urging him to continue on. "With long dark brown locks of hair, and glasses, si." He said, motioning with his hand to just below his armpits to about mid-chest. It was as though he was unsure of its exact length. "Tall as me." He said, putting a hand up to his height. Tonks nodded meekly, her weak and dull pink hair moving in odd directions as she did. "Yes, alright, we got that. But where is she exactly?" she asked, feeling impatient. She wanted to go and fetch the girl herself, and she couldn't get to do that if he didn't tell her where she was. "Oh, right, si, si, of course. She is just outside of Barcelona, in a place along the coast. Certain days, she never leaves, and others she is only there at night. She takes trips into Barcelona those days."

"How do you know this?" Remus asked, placing a steady, reassuring, and calm hand on Tonks' shoulder. Stopping her from whatever she planned on doing. "Oh, I live next to her. Big house, only her."

"Yes, alright. Well thank you very much, you were quite helpful." Tonks quickly interrupted before taking off. She'd shrugged of Lupin's hand and was running for it now, knowing they'd try to stop her.

The name-less boy was right, Jessie was in a house just outside of Barcelona, within a large house that was too big for a single person. But it was a burrowed house. Burrowed without permission. She liked it alone though, gave her permission to dance around in a pair of boxer shorts, and an open button up shirt. With a bra on of course. And yes, this is currently what she was doing. She had a CD from her trip to the United States playing loudly, singing along to words that were already memorized, and dancing around in socked feet. Humming to a part she preferred not to say, she slid down the banister of the stairs, and landing on her feet, she went sliding until she landed hard on her ass, just missing getting her still wrapped and sore arm. She muttered a word of pain before getting up, laughing at herself. She made her way to the kitchen, craving something when she suddenly had the feeling to go out. She made a quick sandwich before pulling her wand from her sock to summon clothes to dress and head out in. Magically shutting off the stereo before she slipped out the door.

Jessie and Tonks both looked around the highly muggle populated area of La Rambla. They were taking their own separate looks around, within ten feet of each other. They were admiring the wonder and unique style of the five streets, end to end. There were a number of living statues. It was something unique. And it would have kept Tonks' attention if she hadn't seen Jessie approaching one of them. She did have a darker and deeper tan, and that almost seemed to make her glow beautifully. Her hair was a darker shade of brown from the sunlight, and she was wearing glasses. Though they looked to be nothing more then fakes to Tonks' eyes. And she still had the wrap upon her arm where Remus had bit her. Tonks bit her lip, wondering if she should approach. But quickly she changed her mind as she heard her speak in Spanish. It brought doubts to her mind that did not stop her from following her. She was in disguise anyway, she wouldn't be recognized. Her hair was blonde, and very long, it went right past her butt. She was in shorts, and in a bright white tee-shirt. And she made herself tall. So, in sandaled feet, she followed the jean clad, high-top wearing girl. She had a messenger bag slung over a shoulder and appeared to be shopping. She moved swiftly, following unnoticed until she tripped over a stray soccer ball, and took a whole table of things with her in a very loud crash.

A bunch of people laughed, and the one who owned the table and the things on it began to yell at her in Spanish. She didn't understand a word as she scrambled to clean up, panicking. But a great calm washed over her as Jessie stepped up and began yelling back in Spanish, she stopped eventually and bent to help Tonks. "Are you alright?" she asked with a kind and warm smile. "Y-Yes." Tonks stuttered nervously. "Do you know any Spanish at all?" Tonks shook her head "No, not a word." Jessie nodded "That explains why you didn't get mad. He called you some bad things, but I'm curious, what happened?" her voice was kind and gentle. "I… I uh, I tripped." She said lamely, blushing wildly. Jessie laughed a melodic laugh that made her heart flutter. She realized then that she had never heard her laugh, and she wished now that she could hear it always. "Well, that's one way to get attention. Do you know what you tripped over?" Tonks looked up at her and her beautiful smile, butterflies fluttering in her stomach she took a quick look around. "Um, that." She said, pointing at a little boy picking up the ball with his hands. Jessie took a deep breath and nodded, standing again she started to speak rapidly in Spanish, Tonks not keeping up, or understanding a single word.

"So, are you doing okay?" Jessie asked Tonks with a bright and warm smile. They had traveled away from the angry Spanish man and were sitting outside of what looked to be an ice cream shop. Only they didn't say that it was ice cream, it was gelato. And Jessie said that the small places that hand-made it, like the one they sat before, had the best kind. And Tonks had to agree, even if it was her first time trying it. "Yes, I'm fine, and thank you for helping me back there. I can't thank you enough." She said, in a voice that was not her own. "Well, I couldn't leave a pretty girl like you to get laughed at, and have him… Whatever it was he was going to do, he couldn't finish a sentence properly." Jessie said with what looked like, and was, a forced smile. Tonks was sure that Jessie was lying, but refused to push it. It was probably better that she didn't know. "I'm still glad you helped, and I wished you would have let me pay for these." She said, motioning to their gelatos. Jessie laughed lightly at her, shaking her head. "Do you have any money?"

"No." she said, shaking her head. They were silent for a moment, and she then she looked into Jessie's eyes and thanked her. "Your welcome; and you're probably not going to like this at all, but do you have any place to stay?" Tonks was hesitant, but she couldn't hide it on her face and Jessie grinned "Stay with me. It's free, and you won't have to worry over food. Now, come on." She said, standing up. Slowly, Tonks stood, smiling as Jessie smiled at her, and she didn't object at all as she now followed her.

Jessie laughed hard and loud as Tonks, or Dora, as she was told was her name, started to do some sort of crazy dance to the techno beat coming out of the stereo. She had no clue what station it was on, but it was hilarious watching this blonde haired beauty dance in the oddest of ways. And once she'd regained control of her body, she joined her in the dance. As soon as the song ended, they collapsed onto the couch, laughing hard at each other, themselves and the song. They were laughing so hard, their sides were sore and they clutched at them as tears welled and then ran from their eyes. "That was the hardest I have ever laughed. And probably some of the most fun I have ever had." Jessie said, wiping a tear away. "You are amazing, and beautiful Dora."

"Uh, I think its time for bed." She said, quickly getting up and avoiding looking at Jessie as she flushed. Jessie frowned at her "Bed? The sun is only just setting. It's a little too early." She said, getting up and trying to grab Tonks/Dora's arm as she hurried for the stairs. But she missed. "No, now is the perfect time."

"But we haven't eaten?" Jessie protested, hurrying after her up the many stairs. "Please, I had a great meal planned." She said, hurrying after the longer legged woman. "No, it's alright. I can eat in the morning." Dora shot over her shoulder, turning quick to go up the second flight of stairs. But her foot only touched the bottom step before Jessie snagged her arm and spun her around. They stood like that for a while, staring into each others eyes before Jessie finally saw fit to speak. "You're scared of what I said, aren't you? Calling you beautiful." No answer was given, but she saw fear in those dark eyes that looked so much like the ones that belonged to the one she loved. "It's not like I'm going to make a move on you. I like how beautiful you are, and you remind me of someone, but I am not going to kiss you if it's not something that you want. So really, there is nothing that you have to worry about. I promise." She said before slowly lightening, and then releasing her grip. "There's a full moon tonight. I'd rather I stayed in a room, on my own. I-" There was nothing else that she got to say as Jessie had pulled her into a fierce kiss, breaking her promise of not kissing her. She had figured out exactly who she was in that fraction of a second at the mention of a full moon, and staying in a room on her own. "I'll be back in the morning," she started near her ear in a very husky seductive whisper. "Tonks." She finished, making the older woman stiffen from the relaxed position that she had been in. "And I will cook you breakfast. Just please, don't leave." She said, before she turned and ran off, straight down to the living area before she disapparated to a secluded spot that was a few hours walk away from that large house. She had left behind a very dazed, shocked and confused Tonks on the stairs.

Neither Tonks, nor Jessie had had a very good night. Jessie had the displeasure of running into a large pack of very wild werewolves, a majority of the female. And each saw her as some sort of threat, so she was badly beaten. And Tonks had slept restlessly, tossing and turning as unfocused, scary images flashed before her mind. She'd gone back to the image that Jessie had fallen in love with, her hair pink and vibrant once again. And that morning was sure to be something eventful as Jessie apparated back to find Tonks talking to a wizard she didn't know at all. Could only be a member of that Order. She glared at him, avoided looking at Tonks because she knew she'd looked worried or hurt, or possibly both, and she hurried off at a limp to the kitchen. As she was tending to her own wounds, sitting on the counter above the sink in her torn clothes, she heard the familiar sound of disapparation. And then Tonks appeared in the door way "What happened?" she asked walking over. "I ran into a well hidden pack. And they roughed me up." She answered, not looking up. She left out the major part of the fact that she'd been howling in celebration of love. "Here let me help."

"No!" Jessie shouted before a very loud howl of pain was heard. Tonks in her event to help had knocked over a large bottle of disinfectant right on a serious of claw marks that covered both legs. "I'm so sorry." She said, scrambling to clean up and knocking more things over. "Stop! Just stop!" Jessie shouted after the bandage roll undid itself in a roll across the floor. "Please." She added in a softer tone as Tonks paused. "Thank you." She breathed, wincing as she hopped off the counter. "I'm going to tell you a few spells, and you're going to point them at my wounds and say them." She said, stripping off her ragged shirt.

Tonks sat, watching Jessie carefully as she used her wand to cook. "You know, I normally wouldn't cook this way. But those older females did a number on me. I swear I'm going to have to find a spell, or potion to hide, or get rid of all these scars." She said, feeling over the dried cuts on her face. "I hate that they never go away. And… Well, I prefer muggle style of cooking. Makes it all taste better." She said with a strained smile that Tonks quickly returned. It was silent for a moment, the two just looking at each other "Will you come back with me?" Jessie didn't answer her, she just stared, the bacon burning. "Go back…. To London?" she asked as she scrambled to plate the bacon, its black smoke having wafted up her nose. "Yes, to London." Tonks said with a nod. "Dora… I just, I don't know." She said, looking down into the frying pan that held their eggs. "Dora?" Jessie looked up "Yea… Tonks can't be your first name. Its gotta be a last." She said, her eyes scanning over her. "It is my last. And Dora is what my father used to call me."

"Really, so it's a nickname then?" Jessie asked, tilting her head and smiling. Tonks couldn't help but smile back "Yes, it is. I never much cared for my given name."

"What is it?" Jessie quickly asked, leaning forward and getting a face full of heat. She stumbled backwards, Tonks giggling in a girlish way at her. "Come on, please tell me." She said, not about to give up. And for the next half an hour as she cooked what was left of their breakfast, she continued to ask and beg Tonks to tell her. "Please, please, please, please."

"No, no, no, fine!" Tonks finally gave in, getting tired of the word. "Just stop saying that and I'll tell you."

"Okay!" Jessie said cheerfully, directing the plates to the table and walking along side of Tonks. "It's Nymphadora." Jessie side long looked at her "Nymphadora. I think its unique and very cool." She said with a grin, finding it cute how Tonks' face scrunched up in anger, and then fell as she blushed.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked with a mouth full as they walked into the dinning room. Apparently just in time for what looked like a late lunch, or early dinner. Jessie grinned, though quickly stopped as it still hurt. "I got into a scrap last night… Pack of werewolves near Barcelona. The females didn't like me, saw me as a threat. I remember their growls of warning." She answered, sitting herself next to Hermione and across from Tonks. "I've probably looked worse." She said with a casual, but painful shrug. "You know, I know a spell that should heal you up fast." Hermione said in her ear. "Oh! Think you could do that now?" she asked, eager to heal the marks on her face more then anything. She didn't like not being able to smile. "Sure. But I need to-"

"Just heal what you can see." She said, quickly cutting her off as she lightly nudged her foot against Tonks'. Or at least, she hoped it was hers because she'd gone and sat herself next to Ginny, who was across from Hermione and next to her brother, who was across from Harry. Hermione nodded as she pulled her wand, Jessie closed her eyes, and waited. A tingle went through the cuts on her face, and she slowly felt them vanish. Her eyes stayed closed as she raised a hand to feel where the cuts had been. There was almost no scar feeling and she broke into a grin before opening her eyes. "Thank you so much Hermione!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the younger girl's neck for a praising hug. "You're a very clever and brilliant girl!" she said with a large grin, holding her out at arms length. "Thank you, thank you." She said again before turning to look at who entered the door. It was Remus "Maybe with that spell, I won't turn out to look like him." She half teased. The scars on her face were pink and fresh. "With those marks on your face, you already do." He kidded back with ease, and she automatically glared. "Alright, enough talk, eat!" the voice of the elder woman, Mrs. Weasley cut in sharply, making Jessie jump and look down at her empty plate. She wasn't hungry, and looking up at Tonks, she found that she wasn't either. They had just eaten a large lunch at a restaurant not too long ago in Barcelona.


	6. Ministry

"You're jealous?" Jessie asked, unable to hide her large grin. Tonks glared at her, her face flushed a shade of red. "I am not jealous." She said, huffing and looking away. Jessie couldn't help it, she laughed as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "You are so jealous. I was only thanking Hermione."

"It's not that!" Tonks burst out, making Jessie jump away from her covering her ear. "Ow." She said as she tried to make sure she didn't trip over, or end up in the public trash can/rubbish bin in the street. And she very nearly did. They were going for a walk in the night air after a very loud lunch at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They hadn't eaten, too full from just before. So they opted for a walk half way through, and were still on that walk. "Sorry." Tonks mumbled, barely sounding it. She was quickly back on track though. "It's that you were playing Footsy with Ginny." It was Jessie's turn to flush. "That was Ginny!" she exclaimed, now avoiding eye contact. "Yes!" She said harshly. "And from the way she was looking at Hermione, I am sure that she thought it was her. But it was you! And you looked to be enjoying it!"

"I was enjoying it because I thought that it was you I was playing Footsy with!" Jessie shot back quickly. "Besides, what are you being jealous over me for? Remus couldn't take his eyes off of you the entire time. Ever since he walked into the door." She said with the jealously bubbling up into her stomach and threatening to take hold once again as it did when Tonks and Remus had been going on dates. "He was?" Tonks asked in a tone that clearly said that she hadn't noticed. "Oh, don't sound happy about it." Jessie said sarcastically. Tonks frowned at her "I was too busy to even look at him to notice."

"Busy with what?" Jessie quickly asked, stopping with Tonks to look at her. They faced each other for a silent minute, each unconsciously taking a step closer. "It didn't matter who I was talking to, because I kept looking at you." Jessie smiled, and Tonks smiled back "I was always looking at you." Jessie placed a hand on Tonks' waist as Tonks gently took a hold of her cheek. They gazed into each others eyes, slowly closing the space between them as they moved closer together. Softly, their lips touched. Instantly, even if she was a little up on her toes, Jessie knew that this was the kiss going to be remembered as their first. The fierce kiss that she'd given her back in Spain was going to be grossly over looked to this sweet, delicate and soft kiss standing beneath this lamp on a street in London. Their bodies were lightly touching, hands on hips, and gently touching cheeks. Both moved to deepen the kiss when the sudden crash of a metal garbage can/rubbish bin and the hiss of a cat caused them to jump apart. They spun to see what the commotion was all about, and they both sighed hearing and seeing a dog come bursting out of the dark. He gave chase to the cat, and they laughed. "We should probably get back." Jessie said, taking a step back in the direction of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Tonks reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. They looked at each other, and smiled before starting to walk. A large grin spread on Jessie's face, and blush on Tonks' cheeks that went cutely with her smile.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay, Tonks dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Tonks stood to go. "You know we have the extra rooms." She said as she watched Jessie stand with her. They, and a few others, had been sitting before a fireplace in one of the many rooms, talking and getting along. "No, that's alright Molly. I have something's to do at my place. And work tomorrow. I'll return when I can." She said, walking to the door to depart. Jessie followed her "So, you'll be at the Ministry tomorrow?" she asked, trying to look and act casual. Tonks nodded "You know I've never been here to this Ministry." She added, now following Tonks to the door. She didn't know that Remus was behind them. "You might just have to stop by." Tonks said over her shoulder to her. It caused a large grin to spread on Jessie's face. "I just might." She said, watching Tonks as she tripped once again over the Troll foot umbrella stand. She caught her "We don't want to wake her up." She said, hitching her chin at the portrait of Mrs. Black. When she'd been here in the early weeks, someone had done something, and for a portrait, the woman sure could wail. "Thank you." Tonks said with a smile that faltered a bit as she noticed Remus. Jessie frowned at her and then turned to look, nearly dropping her from the surprise. "I have just come to make sure that the door closes properly." He said before either could bother to ask. "Fine." Jessie snapped, she turned and smiled warmly at Tonks. Who had properly righted herself. "See you." She threw her arms around her in a hug, placing a teasing kiss on her neck. It caused Tonks to shiver, and to bite back a giggle. She left with a smug smirk, not bother to watch what would happen between Remus and Tonks. And she should have.

Tonks smiled at him, and then started for the door, being careful not to trip. "Are you okay?" Remus asked, following her. He was of course referring to her suppressed giggle and shiver. "Oh yea, I'm fine." She said with a casual shrug turning to face him as they reached the door. She stumbled a bit, and he reached out to steady her. They froze like that. His hands holding her arms, and not even a foot's space between them. No words were spoken, and for a second time that night. Tonks was kissed. Remus' kiss was so different from Jessie. His lips weren't as soft, they were thinner and a little chapped. But it was almost just as sweet, and he was really gentle. As if he was almost scared to hurt her. And it probably would have continued if the rotten little House Elf Kreacher hadn't wondered into the hall muttering and carrying something he'd more then likely stolen or found. They broke apart, and as Remus started to talk to the obviously insane House Elf, Tonks opened the door and slipped away.

Jessie stood impatiently waiting at the security desk of the Ministry for her wand. She hated that she had to wear a badge stating what she was there for, and that her wand had to go through… What was it again? Bah! It didn't matter because she didn't like it one bit. "Here you are." The guard said suddenly, and she snatched her wand away from him. He said a few more things, but she ignored him, waited and then took off for the lifts, she couldn't wait to see the Auror's, where they worked and especially Tonks and her cubicle.

Looking around the small space that was Tonks', Jessie expected it to be more. Better then it was. Randomly scattered along the walls were wanted posters, and some of a Quidditch team. Upon a closer look, she realized it was the Holyhead Harpies. The all girl Quidditch team. Aside from the decorations, she found that Tonks had an extremely cluttered and crowded desk that could more then do with some organization. Which she would gladly do. She could barley make out what bit of parchment was what, in the haphazard order that it was in, and Tonks was hunched over one. A report of some sort she guessed because she was concentrating so much that Jessie went unnoticed. She smirked and decided to cross her arms casually, and lean in the opening that was her door. She rested her head there, and watched intently as the pink haired witch worked on her paper work.

She'd been there a total of five minutes before Tonks finally looked up and turned to her. Tonks smiled at the sight of her, and Jessie continued to smirk as she picked her head up. "How long have you been here?" she asked as she got up to greet her. "Oh, not all that long. And you are adorable when you focus." She said, reaching out and taking Tonks' offered up hand. She fully stepped into the small office and moved to wrap her arms around her, but she was stopped. "No, not here." She was told, and Tonks sat back down. Jessie sighed, placed her hands carefully on the desk to lean forward. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see you, and where you worked. I mean, what's the point of pursuing a beautiful woman, and not knowing where she works." She straightened, plucking a stuck sheet of parchment off of her hand, she looked at Tonks and added "I'd show you where I work, but that the trouble with being born a werewolf. You can't get a job no matter what you do." She smiled at her and then moved towards the door "Something that I am sure you know about, what with Lupin and all." She looked back over her shoulder "If you weren't busy, I'd clean that desk of yours up. It worse then your apartment." Then she was gone, leaving Tonks to sit there and process all of the information. _That's right, she was born a Werewolf. She told me that before… But I thought that… Don't they…I remember being told…_ Tonks could no longer complete a thought and she couldn't even finish the report that she was supposed to be doing. Carefully, she stood up and made her way down the hall towards the lifts. There was some reading that she had to do. Her curiosity had been peaked by Jessie's little visit.

"Miss Walker." Jessie froze in her tracks. She had been so close to making it to the security desk and getting out of there. "Yes?" she asked, slowly turning around and coming face to face with someone from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Or more specifically, the Werewolf Registry. It could be the only way he knew her name without seeing her visitor's badge. "I must ask; why you are in the Ministry of Magic? For our records. We must keep track of all Werewolves that come in and out of here." Jessie rolled her eyes "Oh please, regulations, regulations, regulations." She drawled in a very bored tone, waving her hand in an uncaring way. "It's those same stupid regulations that keep me from getting a job to even keep myself alive. And the same ones that kept all and any money my father may have had away from me." She snarled at him, glaring now. "And if you really must know," she started, cutting him off before he even got to speak "I was here visiting the Auror Tonks."

"Tonks?" He said, unable to hide his surprise. "Why were you visiting our youngest Auror?" He said, keeping up on all these stupid protocols, and getting to satisfy some curiosity. Jessie rolled her eyes again "Honestly?" when he nodded, she sighed "Because I have a personal romantic interest in her." And then, without another word, Jessie turned and left. And he let her leave, and no sooner had she gone from his sight did he hurry up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Where Jessie had visited Tonks. He looked, but he didn't find the young Auror. So, he went straight to the Wizengamot, or the Council of Magical law.

He spoke to them, telling them of the young Werewolf and her interest in the couple of years older, but still young Auror. It was indeed something to talk about. It wasn't unheard of for Witches, or Wizards to take on partners, wives or husbands of the same sex, but it was indeed rare in this new day and age. So for two of them to be right below their noses, was something of a shock. And then there was the high possibility of losing, a clumsy, but great Auror to the Werewolf race. She could very well get bit and turned… It was just not something that they wanted to see or hear of happening. And if they could, they would stop it. But as they spoke about it, discussing what they would do about it, another Ministry Official from the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures showed up and requested the head Werewolf Registry Official. Saying something about another Werewolf, a Remus Lupin had come to visit Tonks. At this news, it became clear to the many men and women in the room. It was time for a full Wizengamot court. To use the court room in the lowest level. Something that hadn't happened since Harry Potter and his little scandal of his Patronus in the presence of his muggle cousin. And that had been just last summer. Though they weren't even sure if the boy was back with that family, or not. School had gotten out, and they'd lost track of him. But of course that was old news and they now had a task of keeping this one a secret from the public's eye. The Daily Prophet would be sure to have a field day with it. The young female Auror an interest of two Werewolves, a male, and a female. One older then her, and one younger. The attention was bound to be something bad, and it was something that neither, she or the many members of the Ministry needed.

"A full Wizengamot?! Again?!" echoed the loud and angered voice of Mr. Weasley in the house. "They have no right!!" Mrs. Weasley was quick to shout after him, her voice echoing in the house as well. But it was hers that awoke the portrait of Mrs. Black. Her screams loud and shrill. Jessie sat silently, unhearing of it all as she tightly clutched the letter in one hand. She'd gone out for a walk earlier that day, wanting out of the stuffy house, and received the owl. They were requesting her, Tonks, and Lupin for a court over their love lives. Lupin had been shocked, and he was with his nose in a book at the current moment, probably doing research on something about this. But Jessie knew better. The Wizards without a sleeping creature in them, one that always awoke on a certain night every month, would always do what they wanted. And simply because they outnumbered her race. They'd never see equality. Jessie fingered her S.P.E.W. badge that lay in her hand, a newly bought one, and then looked up at the sound of Tonks' voice. She hadn't expected her to arrive so soon. She quickly stood up and rushed out into the hall, and up to the second landing to hide in either her own room, or one of the others. She didn't want to talk to her, or see her. Not with so many people around.

"Oh, you poor dear." Mrs. Weasley said, flinging her arms around Tonks in a hug the young witch never thought that she would receive. "To have your love life put on trial." Tonks pried her off and then ducked around her. "No, its okay. Its fine." She lied, putting on a smile. "It's not fair, and it isn't right!" Hermione said loudly, obvious in a fit over it. "There is nothing against it." Remus said, closing the book before running a hand through his hair. "Where's Jessie?" Tonks then asked, not wanting to hear it without her, stepping fully into the room they usually reserved for Order meetings. "She was just here." Mr. Weasley said, taking a look around. "She's hiding." Ginny said, seeming to come out of nowhere. "I saw her take off up the stairs. As soon as we heard you, Tonks."

"She's running scared now that everybody knows." Said a familiar voice and they all turned to see Dumbledore. It surprised many of them, not at all expecting him to show up for this. "Come, we have much to do to prepare for this trail. They will not put matters into any of your favours." He said calmly, ushering them into the room. He stopped Ginny at the door though "Go and fetch Miss Walker for us please?" he asked with a small twinkle in his eye. Ginny frowned at him for a moment before she realized that he meant Jessie. She nodded and then bounded up the stairs to go and find her.

Jessie spun, wand in hand as the door opened. And there stood the youngest Weasley. She let out a sigh, pocketing her wand again. "You nearly gave me a heart attack Ginny." She said taking a deep breath as she turned back to look out the dirty window. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't stop her from pretending. The sun was shining meekly thorough the window, and it was more then enough for her imagination. "Dumbledore's here and he sent me to come and get you. They're talking about the upcoming trial… When is it?" the young red head asked, seeing a chance to find some things out. "Two weeks. They want to make sure we're weak… The full moon won't be far away, and your body's preparation always takes a fair bit out of you. They know what they are doing, Ginny." Jessie replied, seeing no point in hiding anything from the younger girl. She was smart, and bound to find anything out. More then likely through Hermione. "Oh… Well, we better go down-"

"I can't!" Jessie snapped, cutting her off as she spun around to face her. "I can't face her now, Gin. It'll be too hard with all those eyes on me. I feel like they're judging me… Telling me in silence that I don't belong with a woman like Tonks." Ginny was silent, the outburst of the older girl had startled her. "You know what I mean, don't you? I've seen how you and Hermione act around each other… And the coffee shop confirmed it… When I was pretending to be a boy named Hunter Wells, remember?" When Ginny nodded, Jessie continued "Hermione was very clear in calling you her girlfriend," Ginny looked down, her face flushing to a shade that closely matched her hair. But her shoulders squaring and showing pride in it "And it was that I respected." She said, pointing at Ginny and the way she was. "You were exactly like that on that day. The both of you. Proud." She slowly walked over, and then placed her hands onto her shoulders. Ginny slowly looked up into her eyes "Neither of you were scared because of where you were. Amongst strangers, people you didn't know. And it's always easier to not care what they think… You have…" Jessie paused, looking up as she though and counted in her mind "Five or six older brothers and you've been treated well because you're the only girl in your family… Aside from your mom, and your rightly scared that it may change if you tell them, scared that… You'll lose Hermione, and everything else, right?"

"My parents accepted us." Jessie looked up, letting go of Ginny's shoulders and taking a few steps back. Hermione had walked into the room. Jessie watched as the two of them took each others hands, squeezing a bit in reassurance. "Well, at least that's what they said in their letter. I'm not too sure they did, and they're just saying it to make me… Us," she decided, looking at the younger girl at her side "Feel better." She finished, and both of their cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. Jessie nodded "I can understand that. But either way, you should just both be happy that your parents are still alive. I lost mine during my first year of school… I had to learn things on my own." She looked from one to the other. "Listen, the people around us, the ones downstairs in that room waiting for us at this moment love the two of you. You are family, and cared for. You need to tell them…" Jessie averted her eyes downward, and she sighed, running a hand through her chocolate locks "Just as I need to face my fear and go down there with my head held high."

"And we…" Ginny took in a deep and shaky breath, setting her resolve. "We have to tell them." she turned and looked at Hermione, taking a hold of her other hand. "We need to tell them about us."

"That's the ticket. Now let's get going before I blurt something stupid out." Jessie said, placing a hand on a shoulder of each and ushering them out the door. They two younger girls were giggling and looking at her. "It's a little late for that." Jessie blinked at Ginny "What do you mean?"

"Who says 'that's the ticket' anymore?" Hermione asked, telling her in a question what it was that she had said. "Oh." She said, blushing. "Sorry. I don't know where that came from." She said as they walked down the stairs. In one way or another, they were all facing fears. New, or old. It was going to get done.


	7. Random Acts

**My Word: Okay, so I am writing these as quickly as I can. A girl does get writers block, so I'm going to take some time off. Maybe go to Capital Ex. Anyway, I also wanted to say that this is about the summer before the sixth book. It started at the end of their fifth… I guess.**** I wasn't clear on what time it was set in, until last.**

Dumbledore was seated up at the head of the table, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on either side of him. Far down the table, and just across from him, at the other end, sat Tonks. On her right sat Jessie, and on her left Remus. Jessie had taken to glaring at him, switching to look affectionately at Tonks, and then down the table to Hermione and Ginny sitting side by side. Only one hand from each girl was visible on the table as they sat near the middle. No one had noticed, and they hadn't told yet. But they were both getting braver and bolder. Across from them sat Harry and Ron, expressionless and from what Jessie could guess of Ron, he was only half listening. Harry kept looking to whoever spoke, and at the current moment it was Dumbledore. And then there were those that Jessie didn't know, and didn't want to know. They were Order, and Ministry members. It was enough for her. "But what I don't understand is why they're doing this?"

"It's obvious!" Jessie exclaimed to Tonks' question. She'd slammed her hands down on the table and stood up. Many jumped at her unexpected actions. "They want to keep us in line." She was looking right at Remus. "They don't want you to get her… Pregnant." She had forced the word, and it sounded strained. "And they think I might bite and turn her!" she looked down the table at Hermione and Ginny. They both gave her a look that said 'Calm down, and sit'. Rolling her eyes, she did just that, mumbling an apology. The room was silent, and then a whole bunch of them started to talk at once, and childishly Jessie covered her ears. She didn't want to hear it anymore. And Tonks noticed, with a smile she reached over and pulled her hands down "You're a part of this, you need to listen." She said, sticking to wanting to teach this girl a bit of the rules that she herself had to follow. Including listening to something, even if you didn't really want too. "But I don't want to listen anymore. It's boring. The trial will come and go… The Daily Prophet will get word somehow, and then life becomes a living hell for a few of us. If it already hasn't."

"We shouldn't be focusing on this anyway; we should be focusing on Voldemort!" Jessie flinched at Harry's words. The boy had picked a nice time to talk. But she saw her chance. "Yes! That's something we should focus on! He'll be trying to recruit Magical Creatures, won't he?" No one answered her, they just stared, and she continued "Believe it or not, there are packs of Werewolves out there, he gets their leader, and he'll get the whole pack. And there is one here, where I used to stay… The pack leader… I'm pretty sure that he's already joined him… I can find out, I can… I can… Gah!" she fell back in her chair and tilted her head back, letting her arms hang there. She had completely lost her train of thought. "Your task is to focus on your upcoming trail." Said the elder voice of Dumbledore, and Jessie picked her head up. He was looking at her over his half-moon spectacles. "What Voldemort," Jessie flinched again "Is doing shouldn't be something that you concern yourself with. You Miss Walker, Tonks, and Remus should go find yourselves a private room and work this out. And another time we will have a meeting." Without another word, he moved swiftly and left the room. And it didn't look as though anybody was expecting it. Jessie was about to use it to her advantage when Tonks stood up and grabbed her hand "Come, I have to talk with you." And before anyone, including Jessie herself, could say anything, she was pulled away and up the stairs. The chairs they had sat in toppled over in the process.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and shared the same debate on if they should tell them now. There were still Order Members that planned on staying for dinner. They looked into each others eyes and in a moment of courage quickly stood up, they called for attention. Many of the eyes that fell on the two of them fell to their joined hands, and they waited expectantly for what they had to say. "The two of us… Uh, have been…" Ginny couldn't do it, and she looked to Hermione for help. "Ginny and I have been dating. We're girlfriends." She quickly said before both closed their eyes and waited. In an instant, the two of them were swept up into a hug by Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley sat in a stunned silence, as did Harry and Ron. Some Order Members smiled at them, and didn't seem to care. And others looked away, uncaring.

Up on the second floor above them, as Hermione and Ginny finally told all of the ones they cared about, and then some, about them, Tonks and Jessie were sitting on a bed in a very serious talk. Tonks had started it about what she'd read. She wanted to know how Jessie had made it to the age she was at. Many that were like her had been killed at birth. Jessie had fallen silent, looking at their joined hands before she looked up into her eyes and slowly began to talk. "My mother was a werewolf, I believe I told you that already, and my father was a muggleborn wizard. He made a name for himself, becoming a great Auror… Much like yourself." Tonks blushed and a hint of a smile graced Jessie's features. "My mother, she was muggle before she got bit. And she and my father were friends before he went to… Hogwarts, I think. He never told me. But I went to Beauxbatons, and I hated it." she said, looking down. Her eyes closed as Tonks placed a hand on her cheek "My mother had always been in hiding after she got bit, but my father had always known where she was. One thing always leads to another… The Ministry didn't know about me until they saw a picture on my father's desk. I was already five, so there was nothing that they could do…" she trailed off, hoping that it was enough for her. And for Tonks, it was more then enough. Gently she started to stroke Jessie's cheek with her thumb, noticing that the younger woman's eyes had yet to open since she closed them. She kept silent, holding Jessie close and to her when she had moved to rest her head on her shoulder. And that was how they stayed until someone knocked on the door and opened it. Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in "Time to eat dears." Jessie shot up, knocking Tonks backwards onto the bed. "Great! I'm hungry!" she then raced out the door and down the stairs ahead of both the older women. She was back to acting a little bit like a child.

Jessie, Hermione and Ginny were having fun, laughing with Tonks as she changed her nose to different types. Soon enough Hermione and Ginny were asking for her to do different ones, their favourites as Jessie guessed Tonks had done this more then once before. And it was a part of Tonks that Jessie hadn't seen before, and it made her love her all that much more. She still didn't like the fact that Remus had taken to sitting himself close by, and watching Tonks as she did. She didn't like him, and she didn't want him to get Tonks. She had a bad feeling that something horrible would happen if they got together. And she couldn't let her love get seriously hurt. But of course, she didn't seem to have much choice that they connected, because Tonks had agreed to go on another date with him. She let out a sigh with Tonks as the laughing died down. Casually Jessie looked to the two girls still in school. "So, Hermione, Ginny," she nodded at each and they looked at her "Did you tell them?" she asked. Both broke into a grin and nodded "Sweet! That's great news. I'm happy for you both."

"Told who what?" Tonks asked curious as to what was going on. Jessie opened her mouth to say it, but a roll that hit her head made her stop. "Hey!" she said in shock and mock anger before she decided to eat it. The roll had done as Hermione had planned, it shut Jessie up. And she and Ginny looked at each other before Ginny spoke "Tonks, Hermione and I are dating. We're a couple."

"Oh!" Tonks exclaimed, looking quite surprised. And then a giddy smile spread across her face. She felt someone urging on a game of Footsy with her. And since Hermione and Ginny, were seated one seat down, and next to each other, it could only be Jessie, who was seated across from her. Always across from her she had noticed as she gave the younger girls foot a nudge back. It caused a similar smile to break out across her face. They continued to play Footsy all through dinner, looking at each other, making Remus very jealous a few seats away. Their looks were deep and meaningful. Tonks' eyes still held traces of uncertainty over who she truly wanted. Her Patronus had changed because of Remus, and her hair had been going dull until Jessie showed up. It was very confusing for her.

"You know, it's amazing how one's views and wants can change when another steps in and starts to make a move." Jessie said the next morning, her arms folding and leaning casual against a wall as she watched Lupin read the Daily Prophet. Even though his eyes had not moved once since she'd settled herself on the wall in front of him in that chair. "Wouldn't you agree, Lupin?" she asked him with a smirk. "I'm sure that I don't know what you're talking about." He answered her as casually as he could, not looking up. "Oh, I am sure that you do Mister 'I'm too old for you'." Jessie remarked, and he finally looked up as he lowered the paper. She smirked at the look on his face "Yea, that's right. I know what you used to tell Dora before I got here. Pushing her away and telling her that you were too old for her." She pushed off of the wall, stuffing her left hand into her pocket and running her right hand through her hair. "I had a nice conversation with Hermione and Ginny last night. We were all having a little trouble sleeping. And I had to know why you showed such a sudden enthusiastic interest in Dora." She smirked at him, and then casually she pulled a flip open lighter out of her right pocket. "I don't know exactly what you're up to, Lupin, but trust me when I say that I will not give up, and she will be mine." She flipped open the lighter and he watched her, unsure of what to say when suddenly his Daily Prophet caught fire. Jessie had ignited the lighter, and she blew on the flame, using magic to aid her. And as he scrambled to put the fire out, he could hear her loud joyous laughter as she left out the front door.

Jessie spent the day beating herself up about what she'd done to Remus. That had been going a little too far, and she knew it. And she hesitated going back, knowing that she would have to apologize. And it disturbed her that she was going to have to apologize to him. So her whole day was spent out, touring random parts of London. Drinking tons of coffee, and eating sugary sweets. It did nothing for her mood though. She was nothing but a pouty child to most anyone who looked at her. She did manage to have a bit of fun when she passed a fountain on the way back, she'd just finished off a chocolate bar, and a disposable cup of coffee. There was a quiet and calm group of girls sitting next to the fountain talking, and she broke into a run, leaping up over them and into the water. A great wave of water washed over all of them, and laughing like a maniac, she ran off. Enjoying the shouts of anger from those she splashed, and laughter from others.

Panting, and losing her smile from her face, Jessie knocked on the door for Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She waited, and then heard the locks before the door swung open. It was Tonks, and she smiled for a moment before it faded at the stern look on her face "Uh oh. He told you, didn't he?" she asked, noting that Remus and Mr. Weasley were trying to shut the hangings on Mrs. Black's portrait. But she didn't get shouting, or anything else that she expected, instead, she got "You're wet." As she walked into the door. "Oh, that's because I jumped into a fountain, splashed a group of girly girls, and then ran through it, and then all the way here." She said, still trying to catch a bit of breath. Suddenly the hall was quiet, the hangings drawn on the old woman, and Jessie was noticed standing by the locked door next to Tonks. She looked to Lupin, and through clenched teeth, and with clenched fists, she walked over to apologize. "I'm sorry I set your Daily Prophet on fire."

"You are still a child in some ways, so I accept." He said, and with a wave of his wand she was dry. Jessie shivered at suddenly being warm, glared at him, and then made for the kitchen. Her hair was a curly mess, and swaying about her shoulders as she walked away. Tonks couldn't help but follow after the younger girl, wanting to see if she could find out why she did what she did.

Jessie was leaning far back in a chair, balancing it on two legs as she looked at Tonks across the table from her. She swallowed the last bit of sandwich that was in her mouth before she spoke "I can't tell you why I set fire to Lupin's paper Dora, I really can't tell you why I did it. It was just there, and so tempting. It sort of happened without me thinking about it." she said, that lighter from before in her hand. She was flicking it open, and closing it. "You're not going to punish me over it, are you?" she asked with a sly smirk. Tonks' eyed her, knowing just what she was thinking, but she decided to be serious "No kissing me, cheek, or lips, or hand… Any part, at all. For… A week." She decided, and the look on Jessie's face fell. Her mouth hung open "What?! That's not fair!" she moved to lean forward, but it was too quick a moment and the chair lost its balance, and down she went. She fell back, landing hard. Any other time, both girls probably would have laughed, but it wasn't the time for it. "Sorry, but unless something happens to change my mind, that's how it's going to stay." Jessie groaned, listening to the sound of the retreating footsteps. She was going to have to conjure up a great rose for when she returned with Remus tonight. Maybe if she talked with Hermione, the younger girl could help her find a way to get a rose to change colour at will for Tonks.

"This is great! Thanks Hermione!" Jessie tossed over her shoulder, taking off from her room. She and Ginny no longer allowed too share because of the fact that they were a couple. And she felt sorry for them, it was some of the only time they got alone together, and it was taken away from them. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she got near the door. She leaned against the wall, waiting for the pair to walk in. They left through the door, so it was going to be more then likely that would be how they returned. She stood there, waiting. Waiting for three hours before she finally gave up. It was early in the morning, her feet were really sore, and after a serious debate, she knew they weren't returning. Angrily she tossed the rose down onto the floor and turned to take off up the stairs, but she stopped and turned back. She picket up the rose, fixing it and turning it a pink before she bound up to Ginny's room. She altered the note, making it from Hermione, and then with a smirk, she went up to her own room. She may not be able to give something nice to the one she loved, but at least she could make the younger girls happy. And that made her feel a little better as she changed into a pair of boxers and a tee, crawling into bed. She wasn't at all happy with Lupin, and she no longer cared that she'd set his paper on fire right within his hands.

What she didn't know was that it was Tonks' fault they hadn't returned. The pair of them had gone back to Tonks' apartment after going out for a movie, and other then kissing, and cuddling, they fell asleep in her bed.


	8. Trial and Outcome

**My Word: Okay, I did a bit of thinking, got some rest. Here's the next part. Oh, and I do realize that the trio and Ginny should be in school before the trial, so I shall try to get that done in this part****. And I did a bit of searching and reading before I wrote something's out, and I do hope they're accurate. Anyway, enjoy.**

Jessie awoke to a loud squeal in the outside in the stairwell. It caused her jump up, jerking awake from a very peaceful dream. Slowly as she sat up, scratching her head in a sleepy manor, she came to realize who had squealed, and why. A slow smile spread across her face, and she climbed out of bed to get to her feet. Stretching her back, she grabbed last nights discarded pants and slipped them on before padding barefoot out of her room and peering over the rail to see Ginny and Hermione kissing on the opposite set of stairs, a pink and orange flower clutched tightly in one of Ginny's hands. "Oi!" she called down to them. "Would you two mind keeping it down? I was having a great dream of Tonks and I." she said, making herself comfortable on the rail. "Sorry." They both mumbled, blushing as they broke apart. "No problem. Think before you squeal is all that I ask. And nice rose there Ginny, you do great work Hermione." She said with a smirk before slipping back into her room to get ready for a shower, and the rest of her regular morning routine.

Tonks had nearly screamed when she awoke that morning in Remus' arms. It hadn't been where she wanted to be. She had wanted to awake within Jessie's arms, which had surprised as much as the fact that he had been there still. She hurried out of bed, collecting clothes before taking off into the bathroom. She magically locked the door with every spell that she could think of before sinking to rest on the tubs edge, head in her hands. She ignored Remus knocking and calling to her from the other side of the door; she needed to think things true. Naturally she should be with Remus, but that wasn't what she wanted. An image of a smiling Jessie flashed before her closed eyes and she leaned back, falling into the empty tub and knocking things down on her.

Jessie sighed, having been one of the first people to finish breakfast she had to help clean up. She might be good at it, be she didn't like it at all. Still, she did it to keep the stern older witch Mrs. Weasley from shouting or getting angry. She was of course, starting to get worried because Remus had shown up and not said a thing as he locked himself in his own room. Tonks hadn't shown up with him, and when she went to go and leave to see her at the Ministry, she'd been stopped and sent straight upstairs. The wails of Mrs. Black accompanied her on her way up.

Two Weeks Later

It was the night before the trial, and everyone, everyone being Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and a bunch of other Order Members, plus the lot at school, had been stressing over Jessie and Remus. Trying to make sure that everything was in order, and it annoyed Jessie immensely, while Lupin seemed indifferent. Mrs. Weasley set out some clothes for the young girl, a skirt and some top that she tossed out right away. Jessie planned to show up how she wanted too. Mrs. Weasley had apparently done the same for Remus, as Jessie had over heard him thank Mrs. Weasley. But what concerned Jessie and everyone the most was for the last two weeks, no one had seen or heard from Tonks. She was missing in action. The trial was the next morning before lunch, and after breakfast, and they didn't know where she was. She wasn't at her apartment, and anyone that went to visit her at work kept just missing her. And Jessie, and Remus, the two werewolves were stressing over it in a major way. And for that night, as Jessie fought off the unwanted attention, Remus accepted it. He took the dreamless draft, she refused. So the next morning, he looked well rested at the table while Jessie looked to have had a fitful sleep. And it was completely true; it was all in her looks and eyes. Her hair was a mess, and there were bags under her eyes that she tried to hide with her fake glasses. It didn't work.

"Come one now dear, give me those glasses. And look at your hair. Didn't you brush it this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked, acting like a mother to a tired and annoyed looking Jessie. She had switched her hand from being held out, to running it through her hair. And she leaned away. "I tried, it didn't want to listen. But if you just leave me alone, I'll take the glasses off." She said in a bitter and biting tone. She refused to look at the older woman, knowing that she would look hurt. They always did. And before anything else could happen, Lupin stood up "I think it is time that we left. Come on Jessie." He said, nodding to her. She quickly stood, dropping the glasses onto the table before gently pushing past Molly, and straight out into the hall. She heard him say his good-byes, and then come out. She didn't glare at him, just gave him a look and then motioned for him to open the door. He wouldn't wake up the sleeping portrait of his old friends' mother like she would if she did it.

Jessie fingered the stupid visitor badge of her open robes, her faded, torn and stained jeans showing beneath. As well as a nice form fitting white tee. The scars from her fight in Barcelona visible upon her face and neck as thin white marks. They were completely different to that of Lupin's great big ones that rested upon his face. He wore tattered, clean and fairly more presentable robes/suit compared to that of Jessie. Her black outer robe was dirty, and she had muggle clothing beneath. Unlike him and the way he completely dressed in Wizard's robes. Jessie's hair was still a frizzy mess compared to its usual flowing ringlets, brushing it had not worked at all. And she'd had no time for a shower to fix it. Remus, and his short thin hair, was perfectly parted and combed.

Quietly the stood on the lift down, and as he walked with certainty to where he was going, Jessie aimlessly followed, making sure that she looked around and saw everything. Her fingers still absent mindedly working the visitor badge on her robe. She nearly walked into him as he stopped before the door. He turned to her "There are rules in there that must be followed. Don't talk unless they ask you a question-"

"Shut up!" Jessie snapped, shoving him aside. "I don't care about them and their stupid rules. And you'll make us late." She told him, grabbing the handle and with a deep breath and bravery she only rarely showed, walked into the court room with her head held high and walked right over to the chairs. Tonks was already seated in the middle one, and the room had fallen silent as she walked in, Remus trailing behind her. Jessie eyed the chairs as Lupin sat without hesitation on Tonks' right. "I'm not sitting in that chair!" she boldly announced, pointing at it before crossing her arms and looking up at the courts. And a few got red faced angry, trying to figure out what to tell her, but it was Tonks that spoke. "Sit down Jessie, this isn't the place to do that." The young girl opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off "Sit!" Tonks shouted. And flinching, Jessie did so and sat herself on the very edge of the chair. She expected at any moment for the chains to bind her as they made a small bit of rattling at her occupancy. "This trial shall now begin!" echoed a booming voice from above and Jessie looked up from her head hanging.

It was all back and forth, questions, and a two second answer. They gave none of them a time to talk, and when she could, Jessie stared at Tonks. And was repeatedly asked to stop and pay attention. It never lasted. It was coming close to lunch, and Jessie's stomach had begun to growl, quickly, and sick of all the whispered, and written decisions, she stood up "Alright, that's enough! I've had it!" she shouted, taking a large step away from the chair and its rattling chains. "I refuse to let you guys decided who will get to go out with D- Tonks! It's her decision, not yours!" she shouted again, glaring up at the full court before looking at her love. She was surprised to find her standing as well, and pointing to Jessie's free chair "Sit down right now! You should not be doing this!"

"No! I will not sit down and let your love life be decided for you!" she shouted back, turning away from her and looking up at the court. She licked her suddenly dry lips, listening to the shuffle of robes behind her. "Honestly though," she said, stealing a glance over her shoulder at Lupin only. "Who would you rather have with her?" she looked up at Wizengamot. "The male who can, and will more then likely get her pregnant, producing another werewolf, or one that can't do that?" she paused, letting it sink in. "I love her, I know I do." Jessie turned back to look at Tonks, and her bright blue spiked hair seated once again in the chained chair. "I would never do anything to harm her, or put her in danger." She finished before walking towards the door. She made it half way before she was told to stop. "You will stay for the verdict! Which will be decided by vote!" it was a female voice the boomed out this time. "Could all those in favour of deciding the love life of these three raise your hands?" Jessie couldn't see it, but a quarter of the court raised their hands. Jessie's out burst had brought reality crashing down on them "And could all those in favour of letting it play out for itself raise your hands?" Just over half raised their hands, and then the hammer was banged "It is decided by this court that you three will work it out on your own. Dismissed." Jessie blinked in surprise before she spun around to look up at the bench, to make sure that it just wasn't some joke. But she didn't get the chance too as Tonks had jumped on her as soon as she'd turned around. She was pleasantly surprised by a kiss, stumbling backwards into the wall just next to the door as she wrapped her arms around Tonks to keep from dropping her.

"I don't like this." Jessie stated plainly after ten minutes of being alone in a room with Remus and Tonks. "And its your fault." She said, pointing straight at the older werewolf. "What do you have against me?" Jessie opened her mouth to answer, but she had no way of telling him, so she shut her mouth and pouted as she folded her arms and looked away. Tonks giggled "Jessie, we have to talk this out. I want you guys to be able to get along."

"Get along?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Now that the trial was over, he looked paler then before. "No more fighting as Werewolves or arguing… And that is no fighting over me. I'll decide."

"The fighting as Werewolves was over you, but as long as I avoid him on the full moon, that shouldn't be a problem." Jessie stepped in quickly. "Arguing, I can't make a deal on." She said with a casual shrug. "I will do my best not to do anything." Remus added with a nod. "So, what shall we do then? You going to keep going on dates with him, take things from me?"

"No." Tonks said with a shake of her head and her shoulder length bright orange hair. "No more dates outside of this house, and as long its not objects, I will accept things." She told them before standing up. "Just please try to get along around me, and when I'm not here." She said before disappearing out the door. Jessie shot up, drawing her wand "Like a rose? Will you take a rose?" she called after her, now wielding her wand and a single red rose. Jessie was quick to pursue Tonks, chasing her all about the house before they finally came to a stop at the front door. "Three times you tripped on the stairs and still got away, four times on a carpet, and twice on that umbrella troll foot, and you got away from me." Jessie said with a large grin, a hand placed on the wall next to Tonks' head, keeping her from escape by placing a knee on the other side of her. She held the rose out to her "Come on, I caught you, take it please?" she asked, grinning broadly as she did. Tonks held the rose to her nose, breathing in deeply. "Thank you Jessie."

"Your welcome love." She replied, placing a hand on her cheek and easily sliding it down to grip her chin. Her graze drifted down from her eyes to her lips, eager for a kiss. Jessie leaned in to kiss her, but Tonks stopped her placing a finger on the younger and slightly shorter girl's lips. Though that was hard to tell with the way Tonks was resting on the wall, they looked to be of the same height. "I know what I said, but I want you to earn it." she closed her eyes and focused. A moment later she had a duck bill. She removed her finger and gave Jessie a look. "Oh," she Jessie, grinning at her. "You want me to prove myself, and kiss this duck bill of yours?" she questioned. Tonks nodded, and Jessie smirked "Done." She said before leaning forward and lightly kissing the tip of the bill. Slowly Jessie pulled back, letting Tonks get her regular looks back, and watching as her hair went back to bubblegum pink. "I want a real kiss now." Tonks said, wrapping her free hand around Jessie's neck and slowly pulling her in for a proper kiss from the back of her head. It was reminiscent of the night they returned from Barcelona. Except this one, this one Jessie was able to deepen without interruptions as their bodies now pressed together. Tonks tangled her hand in the back of Jessie's newly tamed hair, and Jessie's free hand moved down Tonks' body to wrap around her waist. Its hard to say who licked who's lips and asked for entrance first, but had been done and the kiss was deepened. Their tongues danced within each others mouths, doing battle for dominance. It was a battle that wouldn't be won for neither would give it up. Not in that heated moment. Skin on fire where their bodies touched, clothes not much of a factor. And it would have gone further if the sudden wails of Mrs. Black's hadn't forced them to break apart and see the scene.

Jessie and Tonks must have been really caught up in that kiss, because before them was quite the scene. There was the portrait of the old woman Mrs. Black, shouting what she usually did, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley scrambling and shouting back as they tried to close the curtains. Kreacher was shouting at them, something about leaving his Mistress alone. Then of course, out of nowhere comes an Order Member, trying to get the rotten little House Elf out of there. The pair looked at each other, and then rushed to help. Jessie growled and snapped at Kreacher, chasing him off. She of course gave chase to him, laughing at the fun it caused. And Tonks helped to close the curtains. And of course, just like that, in an instant, the moment they had was gone. They were left to try and get it again on another day.

Jessie stretched her back out as she walked out of tree line and towards her car. She was naked, the night before was the full moon, and she was finding it easier to get along with Remus Lupin in the last three days. He had begun to put space between himself and her. He wasn't perusing Tonks anymore, and though it upset the usually pink haired Witch, it made Jessie very happy. She stopped in her tracks as she reached the car, Tonks was there, leaning on the hood of the car and reading the Daily Prophet. "Anything good in there?" she asked, wishing she could see her sure to be red face. "There's a very interesting article in here." Jessie got in response, the paper moving closer to Tonks' face. "Oh, well… Can you read it to me while I get dressed?" she asked, poking her head into the backseat to grab her clean clothes. Her ass and lower lips sticking up and out for Tonks to see and admire. But of course, she didn't. Instead Tonks cleared her throat loudly and focused her eyes on the words of the pages. "It is on information, owled to us secretly, that we are to understand that the young Auror Tonks was in a trail with the full Wizengamot for her personal love life. The trial took place about three days ago." She started, trying hard to focus on reading and not watching Jessie slowly dress her naked form. "The night before was a full moon, and as we all know, werewolves roamed about last night. Including two, a male, and a female, both of whom share a personal romantic interest in the young Metamorphmagus Auror. And it was the two of them whom the trial was over."

"They found out, by anonymous owl?" Jessie snorted in disbelief as she interrupted Tonks, taking a seat at the edge of the backseat to brush the dirt off of her feet and put her socks and shoes on. "It more then likely that the parchment that letter was written on was official Ministry parchment and from a specific department at that." She added, looking up to see Tonks watching her. Jessie was still shirtless. "There are a lot of people that are going to figure that out. But this article puts me into the spotlight. There are a lot of people that are going to be watching me, talking to me over this. They even mention your names." She said tossing the paper down onto the ground at Jessie's feet. Three moving pictures stared up at her. One of Tonks at work in the Ministry, one of Remus Lupin that looked to be somewhere in a darker part of London, and then there was one of her that she recognized as being near Grimmauld Place in London. "They've got pictures too I see." She commented before bending to pick the paper up. She dusted it off, scanning the article. "Age's too." She commented as her eyes focused on Tonks' age. _23. That's three years in between us. Four years apart._ Jessie thought, doing quick math in her head. She closed the paper, folded it and stuck it on top of the car as she stood up. Her best white form fitting V-neck tee going over her head as she spoke her next words. "I can't blame Lupin for saying he was too old for you. He's 36. I swear though, he looks way older." Tonks was unable to help it, she smacked Jessie's arm, hard. "Ow! What?"

"He's the main reason I like Werewolves so much. Be happy I fell for him first or I wouldn't like you at all." She told her, glaring. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Jessie said, rubbing her arm where she'd been hit. She rolled her eyes a bit at having to apologize now that she knew his age, as she ducked into the car to grab her new black hooded jumper, she held it in a firm grip as she grabbed her wand and then backed out. They stood there for a moment, the two of them looking meaningfully at each other. "Well, I'm all set and ready to go." Jessie spoke up first. "Are we apparating to your place?" she asked, watching her grab the Prophet. "No, I got an owl this morning… Give me your hand." She commanded and Jessie didn't hesitate. Tonks held onto it firmly. "You're about to meet my parents." She said, watching Jessie lose her smile and look shocked before she disapparated them from the spot.


	9. Some Results

**Warning: This chapter contains the ****implied fact of girl on girl sex. No actual sex takes place… Yet. If you do not like this, well, you shouldn't have been reading this story to begin with. You have been warned.**

**My Word: I am just giving a reminder for all of you out there. I am doing this how I want. I am going to have personalities how I want them to be… Though I am trying to keep the true, it is still how I want them to be. I am doing this for my enjoyment, and**** hopefully yours. I'm sorry this one is shorter then the others. Anyway, enjoy.**

Jessie tugged and tugged, trying hard to get her hand free of Tonks' grip. But the older woman held tight, taking advantage of her slightly weaker state. "Oh come on Dora," she started in protest, not liking being dragged through the house on a look for the others parents. "I've never done this before. Meeting someone's parents, that is. And I hardly remember my own." She said, being truthful. "And I just transformed last night, I don't think they're going to like me at all over that fact. And my hair is a right awful mess."

"Your hair is fine, it's not that bad." Tonks said, not really listening to the younger woman as she finally slowed down with her. They were approaching the sounds of voices in what looked to be a living space. "Come on, please? Don't-" Jessie was cut short by a kiss, and in that dazed state, Tonks dragged her in and began the introductions. Remus was the farthest thing from both of their minds at that moment.

Four Hours Later

It turned out that Jessie had been half right. The older married couple wasn't too happy over the fact that Jessie was a Werewolf, and from birth. But after a lot of explaining, and her whole sad story about her parents, they seemed to warm up to her. At least, that was how it appeared. It could have just been an act. But Dora had braved it enough to sit close to Jessie and hold her hand. And that just made Jessie feel like she was floating on air. "Actually, I went to Beauxbaton's. Not Hogwarts. My father set it up actually. He figured that because it wasn't a school with very many connections to Brittan that I could get in. But that wasn't all true. He had to pay a little bit to get me in… I was just lucky to stay in that school when he died." Jessie said with a small forced smile, politely taking the cup of tea offered to her. "Thank you."

"Is that the first school that he went to get you in?" Mr. Tonks asked. Jessie shrugged, carefully setting the cup of tea aside. "I don't know. He had me learning Spanish, French, and a few other languages that I just completely forgot." She laughed a little at herself, scratching the back of her neck with her free hand. That hand then moved, and with soft finger tips she ran them over her noticeable scars on her left cheek and neck. It had the attention of everyone in the room, but Jessie. She barely realized that she was doing it until Mrs. Tonks, asked "Where did you get all those scars?" he made a motion with his hand, indicating not only the ones on her face and neck, but on her arms as well. It also earned him a light smack on the arm from his wife. "Barcelona." Jessie answered as she licked her lips, feeling a tip of a scar at the corner on one lip. "I… It was… I was there, and I went to the country side, just outside of town to transform on the full moon." She picked up the tea cup and took a sip. "There was a pack, and I ran into them. Saw me as a threat, and a whole fight broke out with all able and willing female werewolves."

"There are packs?" questioned Mr. Tonks, curious. "Yes sir, there is at least one pack in each country. As far as I know." Jessie explained, looking from one to the other. Mr. Tonks sat up a little straighter, squaring his shoulders "Sir? I haven't heard that in a long time." Mrs. Tonks smiled, but ignored his words and asked "And the Ministry doesn't know about them?"

"I really don't-" Jessie stopped as Dora's hand was placed over her mouth. "She's told me, and I told the Ministry. I don't know if they've done anything." She said, slowly removing her hand from Jessie's mouth.

That Night

"You're parents were pretty nice. But don't drop a visit on me like that again." Jessie said, walking into her room of Grimmauld Place drying the top of her head with a towel. She'd just showered. Tonks stretched her back and twisted to keep an eye on the moving Jessie. "It looked like the only chance I would get. There is a war coming up."

"Yea, yea. War against You-Know-Who." Jessie said, tried of hearing about it as she waved her hand in the air, digging through a drawer that held some of her clothes. "Its old news."

"It isn't old news! This war decides the fate of our world. And I'm sorry. But it was nice being able to see my Mum and Dad again. I do miss…." Tonks looked down, falling quiet. "Sorry." She added in a mumble, glancing up and over to Jessie. Tonks' words of the war pretty much forgotten. "No, it's okay. I've been without them for years. Don't apologize for missing spending time with your own." Jessie said, picking up what she'd been looking for and slowly turning around. Tonks' eyes and face just lit up, and Jessie grinned. "I had a little help making it, but the whole time the idea came from you." She said, slowly walking over to her bed. In her hands was a different colour changing rose from the one she'd left for Ginny from Hermione. It was a pink in colour, but every odd petal would change colour. "It took me a long time to get it just right. I don't know-" Jessie was cut off by a warm embrace and a deep loving kiss. Gladly and eagerly she returned the kiss, setting the rose aside and wrapping her arms around Tonks' waist. They both shifted closer together, wanting to feel more of the others body.

It's hard to say who moved them. Whether Tonks leaned backwards, or Jessie pushed her forwards, but they were now laying down with Jessie on top. Jessie had a wandering hand that moved all up and down Tonks' body, from thigh to the side of her breast. And Tonks had the fingers of one hand sneaking into the waist band of Jessie's sweat pants. And it probably would have continued if it hadn't been for the fact that Jessie had left the door open and standing in the door way was Lupin. He cleared his throat and both women jumped, Jessie quickly rolling off of Tonks and straight onto the floor. She groaned from the hard landing as Tonks questioned him. "What are you doing up here? And why are you just standing in the doorway?"

"Its hard not to stop and see what's going on when the door is left so widely open, and moans are heard." He answered, looking amused. "You're a fairly loud moaner Tonks." He took a step back out of the doorway "I suggest that you close the door and cast some silencing charms next time." He sounded so calm. "I wasn't the only one that heard you two, or saw." He turned and left, leaving the door wide open. "I don't like him." Jessie said loudly from the floor before her head appeared over the edge of her bed. "He keeps ruining our moments." She said, pulling herself up to her feet. "He doesn't keep ruining them." Tonks said, watching Jessie pout as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Well it seems like that to me. I swear he's always there when our moments get ruined."

"Fine, pout. It's time that I got going anyway, I have work tomorrow." Tonks leaned over and kissed Jessie's cheek before getting off the bed. She nearly fell over as her foot was caught in the blanket. Jessie watched her leave, with an even larger pout. That wasn't what she'd wanted to happen. But taking a look around, she saw that she had another chance to get Tonks to stay the night with her. She bent and picked up the rose before she quickly chased after Tonks. "Dora! Wait!" she called down the stairs before running down them. She caught up to her at the very bottom in the main hall, just in time to see her trip over the Troll foot again. She moved to catch her, but wasn't fast enough. Straightening, she glared at Remus. He set Tonks on her feet, brushing her off. He was letting Jessie know, in a way, that he was back in the game. "Dora." Jessie said, watching her turn around. "You forgot this." She said, holding out the pink and orange rose. "Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome. I'll see you." She said as she kissed her cheek and then moved onto the stairs but keeping an eye on Lupin as he escorted Tonks to the door and bid her good-bye.

Jessie groaned, shifting and turning over as she pulled the blanket higher up over her head. She snuggled right down into the bed, not wanting to get up for the day. Things had been going her way, and then suddenly it just had to go wrong. An impulsive growl came from her, just from the thought of Remus. "What was that growl for?" An, oh so familiar female voice asked as their weight was added to the edge of the bed. Jessie jumped up into a sitting position, tossing the blanket off of her head. "Dora?! What are you doing here?" she asked before she cleared her throat, he throat hadn't been ready for the outburst. "Its late in the afternoon, I got off of work early. And besides, the Order has a meeting." She said, reaching over to run her fingers through Jessie's messy hair. She smiled as the younger woman leaned into the touch and closed her eyes "No one's seen you all day and a few of them knocked and got no answer. I wasn't scared to come in though." She said, taking in the others appearance. A dark coloured shirt that was a sure size too big, and if she was right, and she was sure that she was, those were shorts or boxers material peeking at her. Jessie had tossed the blanket aside so quickly it was close to her hips, but not covering them. "I don't think they were scared, I charmed the door way last night. Made sure only you could come in here." Jessie told her, slowly opening her eyes as Tonks stopped running her fingers through her hair. "You did that? And why?"

"Because I don't want any more interruptions. Let them listen if they want, but no more walking in." she said, wrapping her arms around the older woman and pulling her onto the bed into a laying position. Jessie buried her nose in the crook of Tonks' neck, kissing and sucking the spot. It elicited a moan from Tonks' lips as she closed her eyes. She then struggled to push Jessie off and get the words out. She was like that for a minute before she finally managed to say "I left the door open." Tonks felt Jessie stiffen and then pull back. "Shit." She cursed softly, pulling back quickly. She adjusted the blanket on her lap, hiding her boxers that she'd used as PJ bottoms. Even if it was more then a little cold in the house. "Now isn't the time to be doing that anyway, and you shouldn't have stayed in bed all day. I'm going back downstairs for the meeting. Get dressed, so you can eat with us after the meeting." She said in a sort of commanding tone. Jessie frowned at her, watching her go off towards the door, missing the feeling of her weight on the bed. "Are you telling me what to do?"

"No." Tonks said, turning to face her as she stood in the door way. "I'm telling you that you should be dressed when you eat with a group of people. It's only polite. And you shouldn't have stayed in bed all day." She added before leaving, closing the door behind her. Jessie sat there for a moment in the dark before groaning and falling backwards, her hands covering her face.

Jessie scratched her head as she walked into the basement dinning room. She looked right at Tonks, her eyes tired and bored. She stared for a moment before holding out her arms, showing that she was dressed completely "There, I'm dressed. Are you happy?" she asked, before walking over to sit next to her. Tonks grinned at her "Yes, I'm very happy."

"M'm, that smells great." Jessie said as she sat down, taking in a deep breath through her nose. "It should smell great if you've been asleep all day. You haven't eaten." Jessie yawned "I didn't eat much yesterday either actually." She said, leaning one elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand. "You and Remus both, you never eat a lot at this time." Mrs. Weasley said, walking out of the kitchen with an abundance of food. "Being a Werewolf drains a bit out of you. But I don't ever remember being this tired before." She said, watching the food as she sat up straight. She was starving. As Jessie reached for something, Tonks smacked her hand away. "Wait. Not everyone's sitting down and here."

"Who's missing?!" Jessie asked loudly, her stomach quick to agree with her. Tonks laughed lightly at her, grinning "Remus, and a few others. Be patient, it's only a few minutes. And not all of the food is on the table yet." She told her firmly. "Then I'll help." She said, moving to stand. But a hand forced her down. "No, I don't want either of you to help. You might drop something." Said the strict voice of Mrs. Weasley. And Jessie was unable to stop herself from watching her go back into the kitchen with an open mouth. Molly had pretty recently told Tonks why she didn't want her to help her, as eager as she was, she didn't want her to break anything. And she only didn't want Jessie to help because she was in a slightly weaker state then normal.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll follow you." Jessie said in a firm and strong tone. She was pretty much back to normal after the large meal, seconds, and then thirds she'd had. "I'm not spending the night here." Tonks said, taking a glance over Jessie shoulder at Remus hiding in the shadows. "Then I'll stay at your place."

"I only have one bed and one bedroom." She told her quickly. "So, I'll sleep with you." Tonks went red at Jessie's statement, causing the younger girl to grin. "No, you can't. Things will happen…."

"I'll hold back, I promise. I just don't want to stay in here any more. It's the same scene over and over."

"You've been here a day."

"And it's boring. Come on, please?" Jessie asked, giving her very best puppy dog eyes and pout. Tonks closed her eyes, looking away with a groan. "Oh alright, fine." She said, caving in. "But you better not try anything, I'm not going to be afraid to hex you." Jessie held up her hands in surrender "Okay, I won't try a thing. As long as I get to be in the same room as you. I'll even sleep on the floor if you want." She said, gladly and eagerly following Tonks out of the door.


	10. Giggles

**My Word: I lost track of time in this one. Sadly enough, that happens in almost all of my stories.**** Anyways, I am not going back to calculate. And if anyone does it, I probably won't go and change it… So, I am making it December in this. I will remember it, and go off of that for the next ones. Sorry it's short; I rushed, and was pretty busy. Again, I am sorry. Enjoy, and later.**

Jessie watched Tonks carefully as she got ready for bed, gracefully moving around the room in the oversized clothes that she wore. Jessie herself had been quick. She's pulled her pants up over her boxer bottoms, so she'd just been able to drop them to the floor once inside the room, her charmed and untied high-tops, and socks coming off as she pulled them off properly. And then went to wash up, brushing her hair and her teeth. She was glad that her hair was once again long, thanks to magic mostly, but she was glad still. Jessie shook her head, her curls flying about her head and scattering about her shoulders and she once again watched Tonks move now aimless around the room. Tonks was walking around in baggy PJ bottoms, and a size or two bigger t-shirt. It wasn't at all what she'd been expecting her to sleep in. But the weather was colder, being winter. "This is your half of the bed." Tonks said suddenly and making Jessie start. She was standing on the side closest to the door, the left side if you stood at the foot and faced the bed. And of course, Jessie just had to question her. "The girl side? You're giving me the girl's side?"

"The girl's side? What are you talking about?"

"Girls sleep on the left in straight relationship…. And well, I guess that you can say the more girly of the girls will sleep on that side in-"

"That's ridiculous Jessie. Who care's what side you sleep on. Or how you are in a relationship. We're not in one yet, if you had cared to notice." Tonks said, shaking her head at the younger girl as she walked out of the room, heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Sighing and knowing that the older woman was right she walked over to the bed, her side, pulled the covers back and sat herself down against the headboard. The blanket covered her legs, and she busied herself with looking around as she waited for the return of Tonks. She was more then glad that she got the chance to sleep in the same bed as her. No couch or floor. It would be hard not trying anything, because no one could interrupt them here, but she had made a bit of a promise.

Tonks looked at herself in the mirror, already having had brushed her teeth, and hair. She'd washed her face, and was all set for bed, but she didn't want to go back there just yet. She was unsure if she was completely ready to sleep in the same bed as Jessie. Remus had tried nothing, she knew that he wouldn't try a thing, but then there was Jessie, and she was constantly trying. She did have to give the girl credit for trying so hard and so long, Remus was trying and giving up constantly. Tonks took a deep breath, straightened herself up, made sure her hair was a good pink, nodded to herself and went back to her room, her bed, and her female werewolf. Yep, her werewolf. She was going to give Jessie the chance, not Remus.

Jessie had sat there, staring at the rose on the nightstand of the other side of the bed. It'd been dying, and she'd revived it, her wand sitting in her lap. She knew why she'd been given the side of the bed she was on now, the rose was the whole reason. The one that she had given Tonks. She smiled sleepily. Her eyes were already laded with sleep and already half closed, she didn't even hear Tonks come in. Tonks herself stood just inside the doorway, watching her for a moment before she quietly walked over. She reached the younger girl just as she yawned, and with a smile she took her wand, watching Jessie jump and turn. "Tonks? You scared me." Jessie said in a groggy sleep filled voice as she watched Tonks set her wand down on the nightstand. "Sorry, but its time for bed." She said, running her fingers through Jessie's hair before moving about the room to turn the lights off and crawl into her side of the bed. Jessie nodded, slipping down perfectly into the bed and pulling the covers up to her chin. Tonks lay the same way, covers to her chin and facing Jessie. She watched as the younger girl fought sleep, but succumbed to it anyway. She smiled and closed her eyes, quickly following suit.

Jessie took a deep breath through her nose as she slowly woke up the next morning, a delightful smell just under her nose. She could also feel something warm and welcoming in her arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes and grinned broadly as the sight of pink hair met her eyes. Tonks was all snuggled up in her arms. It was a great sight to walk up to. She shifted a little, Tonks making a little sound as she did. She stopped and Tonks snuggled right back into her, humming in contentment as far as she could tell. She stayed like that, watching her until she awoke.

Slowly Tonks' eyes fluttered open, and she yawned as she tried to move into a stretch. But she realized that she couldn't. And as her eyes settled on Jessie, she nearly screamed as she leaned backwards to get a better look and make sure that she wasn't still asleep. "What are you doing?! I told you to stay on your side of the bed!" she shouted at her in a hoarse voice. She felt a little infuriated that Jessie smirked back at her "I am on my side of the bed. I woke up to you in my arms, and on my side of the bed." Tonks looked at her, blankly. She then quickly sat up and took a look to her left. Tonks closed her eyes and let out a groan before running her hand through her hair. Jessie laughed at her, sitting up at well. "You never told me that you moved in your sleep. And I'm glad that I found out that way." Jessie said with a large grin, her arm around Tonks' shoulders. Tonks shrugged her off, rolling to lie on her side of the bed. "Fine. Lay on your cold side of the bed for awhile. I'm going to go and make breakfast."

As Jessie cooked breakfast, Tonks lay on the warm half of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. If her mother knew about Jessie, and her cooking, she'd probably tell her to keep the girl. And Tonks was more then sure that Jessie didn't just cook, the younger girl had grown up on her own. She probably knew all manor of cleaning, and house spells. She was probably far better at it then she herself was. She'd never been able to pack her school trunk neatly like her mother could do it. And Jessie had gone to Beauxbaton's. The French school was pretty well known for having girly girls that cared about the little things… The boys probably too. Her thoughts were interrupted as Jessie walked in with a tray, announcing "Breakfast in bed for the beautiful lady." Tonks flushed as she sat up, scooting back to rest against the headboard as Jessie went to put the tray over her legs.

Jessie nuzzled right into Tonks' neck outside of Grimmauld Place, kissing and sucking on one spot lightly. She'd moved the scarf aside just to be able to get at her neck. Her arms were wrapped tightly and firmly around her, pressing their heavily cloaked bodies together. "I'll be back after work. Stop." Tonks said giggling as she feebly tried to push Jessie off and away from her. "Just skip one day, please?" Jessie asked, murmuring into her new girlfriend's neck so that her lips tickled her skin. Another giggle came from Tonks "No, I can't. I'm needed. Now let me go." A long and girlish giggle came from Tonks as Jessie did something to a certain spot on her neck that really tickled her, and turned her on. "Stop. I need to go." She said, pretty sure that her face was flushed from another other then the cold wind that blew into their faces. Jessie gave one last hard suck on the spot, licking it to sooth it before pulling back. She had a large goofy grin on her face "Sorry. I'm just overjoyed I get a chance… There is no way that I am going to let you go. I'll prove to you I can make you happy." She said, positively glowing from that smile she had. "I'm sure you will. Be nice to Remus. I'll be back tonight." Tonks kissed her cheek before turning and leaving. Proud and happy, Jessie turned and bounded up the steps of Number Twelve, and knocked in a pattern and beat. Mrs. Weasley opened the door "Oh, hello dear."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Jessie greeted with her large grin. Quickly she took in the elderly woman's appearance "Going somewhere?" she asked, stepping aside to let her get past. "Yes, I've got to go and pick up the lot at Kings Cross. They come back for Christmas break."

"Oh! Can I come with you? I'd be glad to help." Jessie said, following her down the steps and away from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "Yes, yes, alright dear. Just keep up. We've got no ride there." Jessie nodded, keeping perfect pace and trying hard not to think of Tonks and what she had planned for them that night.

"You go and get them Mrs. Weasley; I'm going to get us some rides. There is no way we're going to make it all the way back to the house if we have to carry it all." Jessie said, turning her back on the elderly woman and looking out at the street to see if any muggle cabs were nearby. "You be careful dear, anything happens-"

"Yes ma'am, I know. Head inside and find you. It'll be done." Jessie confirmed with a nod as she looked back over her shoulder at her. Mrs. Weasley seemed content enough with that answer and in a great rush because Jessie found herself watching the elder woman's retreat inside. Jessie turned back, and seeing a few empty cabs, took a step onto the street and held up her hand, stopping the whole line. Grinning, she quickly rushed to ask them if they'd wait for her friends, and family to come out. They'd just gone on holiday from school. Unfortunately, she lost one of the cabs. And it was one she knew that they were probably going to need.

"Jessie!" Hermione and Ginny called out, and Jessie spun around just in time to get taken into a tackle hug by both younger girls. The wind left her body, and she let out a feeble chuckle. She placed an arm around each girl, letting them squeeze the air out of her before giving them each a pat and they let her go. "It's nice to see you both too." She said, taking in a breath. "We want to know what's been going on with you and Tonks." Hermione said glancing up as it started to snow. "Oh, Dora and I are doing just fine. We decided to give it a shot." Ginny squealed, Jessie cringed and found herself in the young red heads embrace again "That's great news." She said, not letting Jessie get away as the boys all started to pack the trunks into the car's trunks. "Yes, great news… Can't breath." Ginny let her go right away, and Hermione placed her arm around her waist immediately in a possessive way. Jessie smiled at them and then moved to help the boys "Listen, it took a lot of waiting for her to agree to giving me a shot. Don't go and grill her over it or anything… I got her, and Lupin was about to try stuff… Don't do anything." She told them, before stepping back to admire her work on organizing the trunks and cages. She clapped and looked at all of them "Go on, get yourselves inside and warm. I'm paying." She told them, grinning and then moving to finish packing up.

"I can't believe that out of all of us, only three couldn't fit into the cabs. All the luggage fit." Jessie said in an exasperated tone, watching the cabs and her money drive off. She felt glad and good that she had at least left it with one who knew how to count muggle money. Hermione. "Its okay. I think that it would be good for a nice walk in the snow." Said the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood and Jessie turned to look at her. "But… Lupin… Tonks… Gah!" she shouted, flinging her arms out and looking up at the sky. "We should probably get going." The nervous voice of Neville Longbottom said. Jessie looked to him, and then noticed that people were looking. She cleared her throat "Okay, let's go. I got enough left, we can catch a bus, or something." She said, leading the way. Jessie walked a good two steps in front of the pair for the better part of two blocks before they were on either side of her.

Within Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Before a Fire

"The cards are about to explode." Jessie said, tossing them away and then pulling her legs up as she covered her head and turning away to better protect herself from the soon to be explosion. Just as she said, they blew up. And many of the crowd got singed, or burned. Turning her head, checking to make sure she herself wasn't on fire looked to see the others doing pretty much the same. Most of the others were patting out actual small fires on parts of their clothes and hair. Jessie pointed and laughed at them, clutching her gut. She got many glares and some looked about ready to hex or lunge at her when Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard. "Come on dears, time for dinner." She announced, and in an instant Jessie was on her feet and racing towards the door. But it wasn't because of the news of a meal, it was because of Tonks. She was standing there, arms folding and leaning next to the door. She looked to be suppressing a grin until she found herself wrapped up in the young werewolf's arms and in a passionate kiss. She smiled into it, her arms going about her shoulders. Tonks was up off of her feet, and Jessie was walking with her like that.

A giggle broke free of Tonks as they broke apart to breathe and entered the dinning room. "If I'm going to be greeted like this every time I come home from work, I will certainly look forward to work." Tonks frowned then, a thought occurring to her. Jessie smirked, knowing what it was over. "Even with marks on your neck?" she asked, nuzzling the one she'd made earlier before setting her down onto her feet. "I was teased because of this mark." She said, moving her scarf for a moment to show it. "Ooh." Ginny and Hermione cooed in unison from down the table and Tonks turned to look at them with a deep and dark blush, quickly hiding the mark. Jessie grinned in pride as she led her down the table to sit in the two empty seats across from them. "Trust me, I will say good-bye to you each time as I did this morning, and greet you as I just did minutes ago. That is a promise." She said with a nod, ready to get up again and help Mrs. Weasley if asked.


	11. Captured

**My Word: I'm sorry for any of my readers that looked forward to reading a lemon part, but sadly, that isn't in this one. There are suggestive things in this one, so, if you don't like the idea of two girls liking, or loving each other, ****or the implication of a woman being naked, don't read this story idiot. You have been warned again. And just to let all of you know, I am bit sick, so I will be taking recovery and think time. Anyway, sorry that its short and do enjoy.**

Jessie waited impatiently inside of her room, pacing with her arms crossed and watching her feet. There had been an urgent meeting called suddenly as dinner ended, and Tonks had to stay and go through it. Jessie wanted to go to Tonks' apartment and get done everything that she had planned. The dessert she'd made that morning, secretly, was waiting in the fridge. The candles she set up as Tonks moved through the living area were also waiting silently in the bedroom. Hermione and Ginny watched her pace from her bed, sitting close together and snuggling with the nearly close private time they had. It was another few minutes before Ginny pulled away from Hermione and sat up straight as she spoke up "Could you please stop pacing? You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry." Jessie said, glancing at her, stopping to take a seat in the small chair that occupied a corner of her room. She sat there, leaning on her knee's and now watching the two younger girls get cozy with each other and steal sweet kisses from one another. She watched them silently for a minute before jumping to her feet again. She wanted to be doing what they were doing with Tonks, and Tonks' bed. She wanted to be sharing the small dessert that she'd made. She started pacing again, but not before saying "Try not to do too much on that bed, I still sleep in it."

"Sorry." Was mumbled from the pairs connected lips, making it truly hard to tell if both said it, or just one. And even then, it was hard to tell which one of them it was.

Tonks quietly opened Jessie's door, and two hours after the meeting had started. It was now over, and many Order members were out on secret missions. She poked her head in, spying a sleeping Jessie sprawled out on the bed. And then her eyes fell to Hermione and Ginny in a complete snog on the floor at the foot of the bed. They broke apart at the new light, and flushed a deep red at seeing Tonks. She just grinned back at them "How long has she been asleep, and why are you two in here?" she asked, taking a look outside in the hall before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. She gave a wave of her wand and a dim light began to emit from it. Hermione cleared her throat and slowly got up. "She paced for over an hour, and then kicked us off the bed to lie down. She was out in two minutes. And we didn't want to leave because-"

"Because then the two of you would be split up and forced to sleep in separate rooms." Tonks said, walking around them to put Jessie to bed properly. "Well, I'm sorry you two, but you're going to have to leave." The pair stayed silent, and left, shutting the door silently. Jessie shifted at the feeling of hands on her, pulling away for a moment before rolling into them and making Tonks hesitate. Her hesitate was all it took, within a minute of standing there with her hands on Jessie, wanting to prepare her for bed, Jessie woke up. It was slow, and gradual. Her eyes were slow to open, and she stretched her back by moving her chest more into Tonks' hands. And before Tonks even had a moment to think, Jessie pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her lovingly. "What took you so long?" Jessie asked as she broke the kissed and rolled to pin Tonks beneath her perfectly. "I waited impatiently for you. I wanted to be back at your apartment by now, in your bed and snuggled up all nice and warm." She said in a very soft voice into her ear. She licked lightly along the outer edge of it before moving down to kiss and suck on her neck. Tonks moaned, turning her head for Jessie to better get access. "This meeting… Was Very…. Very important." She breathed out, arching up into Jessie and her sweetly moving mouth and her warm hands that roved over her body. "I…. I can't…"

"Can't what?" Jessie asked when Tonks didn't finish her sentence and fell into a seemingly endless moan. Tonks looked at her with glazed over eyes, wanting and lust filled. She made a sound of displeasure because Jessie had stopped, and she tried to pull her back down, but Jessie resisted her easily. "Please… More…" Tonks begged, not remembering a thing that her mind had set to telling her. "No love," Jessie started with a chuckle. "Tell me what you can't do?" Tonks groaned and whimpered, having finally given into Jessie, and now she was holding back. She slumped back against the pillow's, pouting as she had seen Jessie do. Jessie shook her head, closing her eyes so she didn't see the pout that she knew that she was bound to give into. Tonks took a long moment, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully before it finally all came back to her. "I can't stay." She said, rolling Jessie over and straddling her hips. She placed her hands onto her shoulders to keep her from pushing her up, at least, she hoped. Jessie grinned, looking up at her. "And why can't you stay?" she asked, taking a hold of her hips. "I have something to do. I can't tell you, and I can't stay. I'll see you tomorrow before supper. I promise." Jessie pulled Tonks down to her and kissed her softly, taking the moment to roll them over and pin her once again. "No love, you're not going anywhere." Jessie told her, kissing the sweet spot on Tonks' neck, and knowing that it would make her moan. She smiled into her neck as she heard the moan. The moan that told her that Tonks was all hers, and that the older Witch was not going to go any where that night. That any mission she'd gotten from the Order was probably going to go uncompleted.

Jessie made a sound that sounded something like humming as Tonks shifted and slipped out from under the blankets and sheets of the bed. The room was lighter then it was the night before, morning having obviously come to greet them all in a new day. Swiftly Tonks moved around the room, trying hard not to make a sound as she dressed her naked form. She was nearly dressed, her bottom half completely covered, and her boots back on her feet, her bra covering her and just putting her shirt back on when she lost her balance, stumbled and fell against the bed. It jolted the bed, hitting the night stand on the other side and knocking a small clutter of things over. Quickly, and unsure why she was doing it, Tonks ducked her head down and she hid. Jessie had sat up from the sound, the blankets and sheets falling down her bare chest and exposing it. She looked around for a moment "Dora?" When she got no answer, she lay back down and covered herself up completely, muttering and murmuring. Silently, Tonks waited for a few minutes before feeling it was safe enough and she stood up. Hastily she got dressed and then hurried out of the room, and then out of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Remus watched her go, a sad look in his eyes as he moved to lock the door. He didn't like anything that he had heard coming from Jessie's room last night. The two younger girls, Hermione and Ginny seemed to be fairly happy about it, though they were a bright red. The boys, redder then the girls had wanted to take a peek, though were embarrassed greatly. Everyone else wasn't all that happy that they had chosen not to conceal it. Remus himself felt that he lost his chance, but he wasn't about to stop trying. He'd get Tonks away from the other werewolf, in some way.

Jessie groaned and rolled over, trying to cover her eyes and ears with her pillow to block out the light and the loud sound of banging on her door. It was bad enough that she had woken up earlier to find that Tonks had slipped away from her and their amazing night. She had wanted nothing more then to wake up to her naked at her side under her covers. She did not want to deal with anything more because Tonks was missing from her side, that had been more then enough for her that day. But the banging was insistent, and it would not go away. Finally she decided to give in. "What?!" she hollered, turning to look at the door and tossing her pillow aside. The blanket was just covering her chest as the door opened to reveal Lupin. She quickly clutched the blanket to her chest and glared at him. She did not feel all that bad for yelling at him, but something was bugging her as he just stood there looking at his feet. "What? What is it? Tell me or go away!" she shouted at him, wanting to just sleep the day away until Tonks' return. He was silent for another minute, and Jessie was just about to throw one of the not to entirely comfortable pillows at him when he finally spoke up. "Tonks has been captured…. And we have word that she was without her wand… I'm sorry." He said before leaving, and he closed the door shut with a soft click. Stunned Jessie sat there for the longest time, now very tightly clutching the sheets to her chest. Her knuckles were turning white. _Dora… Captured… No wand… This is all my fault._ She thought to herself, now scrambling to get out of the bed and dressed. She had to find her; she had to set everything right.

Just Before Remus Spoke with Jessie

Tonks arrived exactly where she had been told to go, but she was late, very late. She looked around; it was empty, and far too quiet. She went to grab her wand, but it wasn't there. She was about to panic when a voice spoke up, she spun, hand still within her open jacket and came face to face with three Death Eater's. "What do we have here? Our young Miss Tonks, the Auror in love with two Werewolves?" the one in front asked with a very smooth sounding voice. They all had their wands ready, not pointing at her just yet. She was out numbered, she knew it, and she couldn't-

"What's the matter? Can't find your wand?" the one on her right said. She could hear footsteps behind her, soft and light. She knew that she was in for it now. Swallowing hard, and for once not knowing what to say, she began to look for her Portkey to get out of there.

Current Moment

Jessie ran down the stairs to leave Grimmauld Place, jumping over the rail as she neared the bottom. A loud resounding thud was heard, and a vibration went up the walls and through the floor. A vibration felt by anyone near-by and one that awoke the portraits. The hangings of Mrs. Black's portrait flew open and she ignored the screams as she hastily unlocked the door and made to get away. She was just about to open the door when someone placed a hand onto her shoulder, and gripped her shirt tightly. "Where do you think you're going?!" shouted Kingsley over the screams and shouts of the scary looking portrait. "To save Tonks!" she shouted back at him, trying to get free. "No, you must stay here!"

"Let me go! I have her wand! You have to let me go!! It's all my fault!" she twisted more, turning right away. His hand released her shirt and she quickly ran out of the door and down the street. She had to figure out where Dora was, and she had to find her. They were new girlfriends, and she felt that she was responsible for this one. No, she knew that she was responsible for Dora's capture; she knew that she'd had to have rushed out of room and house. She had everything, her clothes and all… Except for her most needed thing, her wand. So she would take it back to her.

Tonks struggled against the ropes that were binding her arms tightly to her side, and her hands behind her back. And she kept moving her eyebrows up and down to try and remove the blindfold even in the tiniest bit. But none of it was budging. She couldn't see, it was all black and the sounds around her told her that she wasn't anywhere good. She just hoped that someone would find her before something horrible happened, and that could be any number of things. She shuddered in horror as the thoughts raced through her mind. They had long since stopped from their flight; at least that was how it had felt to her. She knew that she was somewhere damp, and that it was very cold before she was shivering when she wasn't struggling. She wondered if her lips might be blue, and where her wand might be. Perhaps it was still on the floor near, or under Jessie's bed. Never again was she going to let the younger girl get her to be late for another mission again. _Please,_ she thought as it got silent where she was, the only thing heard was a distant dripping. _Let someone find me… Let someone save me… I am not ready to die just yet… I don't want to hurt Jessie… Merlin help me, I love her._

Three Hours Later

There was only one way that Jessie was going to find Dora, and she knew that now after hours of searching the city. She found herself a dark spot in an alley and disapparated to her car. Just as she expected, there were members of the pack trying to get into it. But they couldn't. With a large grin, she cleared her throat to better get their attention. Each of them jumped and turned to look at her. "Glad you finally noticed me, listen, I need to know if you guys have joined up with the Dark Lord, or not?" They stared at her for the longest time before the oldest boy spoke up "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I want to join him." She answered him simply. She looked neutral, and like she didn't care if he had the answer. That seemed to annoy him "Yea! We're in with the Dark Lord!" he shouted, and he turned his inside left forearm to show her his mark. She scoffed at him, it was different then the one she'd seen in pictures and drawings. She had snuck looks at some of the Order's documents. "Okay, so you're in. Take me to the Pack Leader I want to talk with him. Personally." She told him, and then waited as the small group of boys she probably would have ended up with talked with one another. After the longest time, they finally looked at her, and one of them nodded. Smirking at them, she followed them into the woods and in towards where they stayed. She'd get one of those stupid marks if she had too, just to save Dora.

"Dispose of her. She is no use to any of us." Said the smooth voice from before, sounding cruel and uncaring. "But she has connections."

"What connections?!" he asked, cruel and harsh in a very loud tone. The sound of a paper being pasted around came to Tonks ears, over her loud beating heart. She was scared, but new that the paper must be an old copy of the Daily Prophet. Probably the one that had the article about her, Jessie and Remus in it. She heard the smooth voice man hum "Very well, we could use Lupin… And the other, I don't know her, but there may be something that we can use her for… They must know that we have her by now, use her as bait. Keep her alive. Give her some bread, and some water." There was the sound of wet footsteps echoing again, and then they stopped. "And you might as well remove that blind fold, keep your masks on." She heard his footsteps leave, and then the others rushing around on a look of what to give her.


	12. Saved, by Weed

**Warning: This chapter contains the implication of a 'drug' and its use. If you do not like this, I suggest that you do not read those parts. This chapter also contains implication of two women, Jessie and Dora, sleeping together at least once. If you do not like this, I once again ask why you are reading this in the first place.**

**My Word: I am feeling better, I thank you all waiting for this… Those that are reading it as I post anyway. I am going to be taking my time with this story now, I find it that I come up with better things when I don't rush. Please be patient with me, I do this for both my enjoyment and yours. Thank you.**

Jessie took in a deep breath through her nose, finding it hard to believe she had managed to fool the leader of the pack near her old home of the rusted car in an open field. It had been a week, and Christmas had past by. And it just didn't seem right celebrating it without her girlfriend, Tonks. New Years was only a day away, and here she was near where she had been told they were supposed to be holding Tonks. She had been trusted to not tell anybody, or to come to it. They had been wrong. Of course she was going to come and check it out, and send a letter to young Ginny about it as she had come to try to rescue her love. She sighed, raising her left to run it through her hair. Not the best idea as a stinging caused her to clench her teeth and bring it down to grip lightly. Quickly she pushed her sleeve up gingerly, and she gazed down at the fresh mark claiming she followed and believed in the Dark Lord's ways. She was more then glad she'd had it done the muggle way, at least then it could be removed and erased. Of course, the pain would never really be forgotten, she was sure of that.

A loud bang made her head jerk up, and she saw a line of Death Eater's walking out of the back of the old abandoned muggle building. Quickly she let go of her arm and skittered over to the building next to it and hid in a crouching position behind rubbish bins and large bags of rubbish. Perfectly hidden with her newly black dyed hair, she watched them. Two stayed behind as the rest disapparated away, the crack echoing between the buildings and down the street. One of the remaining two pulled out his wand, the other a pack of…. Cigarette's? Jessie frowned, watching them. They were smoking Cigarette's, out of a muggle pack. That made her think quickly, and she twisted her head to look back behind her down the street. Biting her lip, she chose to do it and turning her body she got up and took off down the street. The sleeve of her jumper/sweeter slid down to partly hide the fresh mark.

Death Eater #1 turned his head to look at the sound of running feet, but he didn't see anything so he turned back to Death Eater #2 and he gestured with his hand as he offered up the Cigarette he held loosely between his fore and middle fingers. He let out a long cloud of smoke as it was taken, and he made a thoughtful pose, his head tilting back as his arms hung at his sides, before he spoke "You know, for muggle's… Unable to do a single bit of magic, they sure do come up with some great things… Like these Cigarette's." he said, watching the other take his turn. Death Eater #2 only nodded his head, too busy taking a drag. Sure, they were used to smoking the Wizard's way, but this wasn't all that different. The Cigarette was being past off once again when the sound of a tin soup can being kicked and bouncing before it rolled made them jump and pull their wands as they turned to the source.

"Whoa!" Jessie shouted, hands shooting up into the air next to her head showing she was unarmed. Which was a lie, her wand was hidden in the calf hugging boots she wore. "Easy fella's," she added, motioning with them to lower their wands as she brought her hands down. "I was just trying to see if this was the place that Auror was being held…" she waited for a reaction, and held back on smiling as they lowered their wands and moved to tuck them away. "Hey, was that your guys'?" she asked then, to distract them as she pointed to the still lit Cigarette upon the dirty and wet pavement near their feet. They looked down and each cursed. Jessie had trouble hiding her smirk then, digging into her pockets for the newly bought green rolled 'Cigarette'. She looked up at them, grinning to find them watching her. She supposed they had raised eyebrow's that went unseen under their masks. That thought only made her grin broader and she offered it up to them "Got a light?" she asked, pinching the one end between her forefinger and thumb. A wand was produced once more, and she slowly walked closer. Revised part one of her plan was set into action.

"So, how long as she been here?" Jessie asked, following Death Eater #1 and #2. A cough came from one of them, and she grinned. "Since she went missing." #2 said, with a very raspy throat. "Oh yea? Cool… That shit was good; wasn't it?" she asked, grinning stupidly as she trailed after the pair. They had only let her in upon seeing the mark on her arm, and hearing she was a born Werewolf that could do no magic. Guess that made them feel safe, knowing the full moon was still fairly far off. "Yea, what was it?" #1 asked, turning his head to look back at her. "Weed. The green Cigarette." She said, laughing lightly. "What?" #2 asked, turning his head to look at her. "Something the muggle's use to get high, make time slow down… Or speed up. Just to get rid of troubles or as a medicine." She told them, laughing again at what she imagined their faces looked like. They laughed with her, probably thinking that she was laughing at the muggles unknowing of the magic world. "Here we are." They both said, opening a door and leading her into the room behind it. There against the back wall, upon a dirty mattress was Tonks, ankles tied together, and hands tied behind her back. She had her knees bent partially and appeared to be sound asleep. Jessie tilted her head, gazing at how she looked unharmed. "Have you lot done anything with her?" the question slipped out of her mouth before she could even think to stop it. "No, we're not allowed."

"Using her as bait to get a couple of other Werewolves here."

"Got a trap all set up for them too." One after the other explained, fighting off the haze. Jessie nodded, and then smirked "Just as well, I hear that she's no good at anything. A damned clumsy witch, and just as horrible in bed… Isn't that right?" she asked, her eyes still upon Tonks. Who had lifted her head and was looking at them. There was a hurt in her eyes as she glared at the three of them. It was all that Tonks did. She just glared, not saying a single word. The Death Eater pair laughed, made a comment on training her to be good in bed, and then left with Jessie, who shot a very last minute sorry look towards Tonks. Who didn't seem to accept it as she turned her head away almost as if she was disgusted. Jessie was going to have to explain later on that night when she went in for the rescue.

Tonks rested her head back down upon the smelly stained mattress, sniffled and tried to fight off the tears that had welled up within her eyes. How could Jessie, the one that she was sure she had fallen in love with, one hundred percent, say that about her? Yea she was clumsy, she said that herself. Very clearly so to Harry Potter that night they had to sneak into his muggle Aunt and Uncle's to get him. She broke a plate, told him that she had and said that she was dead clumsy. No, that wasn't what had hurt her. It was the other comment, about how she was in bed. It made her heart ache, and her stomach clench like she was going to throw up the little bit of bread and water she had eaten that day. She knew that she couldn't be horrible, not from the way Jessie's face had scrunched up, or the loud moans that she had gotten out of her. She'd even told her that it had been amazing and one to remember. It made her think that she meant something else. Meant that it was going to be amazingly hard to forget how horrible she was. Tonks turned her head, hiding her face in the old mattress as she began to cry.

That Night

Jessie had been dragged out into the alley to once again smoke. She'd had to run around for a half an hour before she found someone to buy some more weed off of. Then let them smoke most all of it, having only taken three very long held drags for herself. It was far less, and yet more, then she'd taken before. When she met the pair, she'd only taken two, and the second had very well nearly extinguished the red cherry at the end. Still, she shook herself out breathing out so that her cheeks puffed up. The pair had fallen asleep in chair against the wall across from the door, and another pair wasn't due to fill in for them for at least another hour. She'd found that out during the last smoke trip. They were a couple of the stupidest Death Eater's she'd ever encountered. Because Tonks was tied up, they felt she was safe and not going anywhere. The fact that she was an Auror didn't occur to them often enough, and Jessie was going to use their stupidity to her advantage. Quietly she slipped into the room, and walked across the dark room to Tonks upon the rancid smelling mattress. Now that she was close, Jessie could smell it, and her sensitive nose hated it. She raised a hand to cover her nose, seeing that Tonks looked asleep anyway. The sleeve of her jumper smelled strongly of weed, and she breathed it in before holding her breath and bending over to start untying her love. But she didn't get much of a chance, Tonks made a jumping movement, knocking the wind out of Jessie's lungs. Knocking her over as Tonks ended up sitting up and Jessie wound up lying on the floor half curled up. She'd taken Tonks' elbow to her gut.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dora asked harshly. "Rescuing you?" Jessie gasped out. Turning her head to look up at her. Dora stayed silent, just staring at her. She was breathing deeply through her nose, and she noticed a new smell as Jessie got up, rubbing her stomach and getting back up onto the mattress. She widened her eyes a bit, realizing what it was. "What?" Jessie asked, noticing at that moment she was being stared at. They stared at each other for a long time, before Jessie finally caved into Dora's stare "Alright I smoked a little weed, it was only one hit!" Her voice rose close to being normal, and echoed just a little off of the walls. Dora just continued to stare at her, and it made Jessie squirm. Again, she caved. "Okay, so it was two." Nothing comes out of Dora's mouth, instead she raises an eyebrow, sceptical because of how strongly she smelled of it. "Stop staring at me like that!" she very well shouted, covering her face as she went a deep red in the dark room. It's almost unnoticeable. Still, Dora stares at her. Jessie lifts her head, cracking her fingers apart to peek out at her. She sees her eyes still upon her, and of course, caves in. "Alright!" she shouts, unknowingly causing the pair of Death Eater's outside to jerk out of their sleep. Softly in a voice just above a whisper, she admits "It was three long hits that I held, but that was it… I did stay with them till it was all gone though." She hung her head "I'm sorry." She murmurs, chancing a glance up for a moment. It was of course, at the moment Dora chose to speak. It had been amusing getting Jessie to cave, but she had to tell her why she was really upset with her. "That's not it." Jessie raised her head, hopeful. "It's what you said before. About bed." Jessie looked down again "Oh… I'm sorry about that. I was trying to keep my cover for… This." She said, holding her left forearm out and pulling her sleeve up again. It becomes silent in the room, for a few minutes before Dora shifts and presents her tied ankles to Jessie.

Finally free of restraints, Tonks gets to her feet, and Jessie joins her, standing at her side and covering her nose with her sleeve once again. "I don't have my wand… They took it, and I don't know where they put it." she whispered into Jessie's ear, trying not to attract attention to the room. Under the door, the crack of light seen, there were shadows going across it very quickly in back and forth motions. "Oh, that's easy." Jessie whispered, waving her hand out in front of her as an expert might do and a question wasn't worth their time. "Okay, turn right out of the door, and it's down the hall, turn right again and in the last office on the left. That's where the guy who's in charge of keeping you here, and attracting me and Remus to you, stay's and it is in one of the desk's drawer's… I don't remember which one… I was a little out of it when I saw it… By the way, I was like that when I first saw you in here too… I'm sorry still." She said, hands shooting up in self defence over her earlier words. Tonks glared at her for a moment before they both started towards the door. They got half way there when it banged open and four Death Eater's rushed in to stand before them, wands up and pointed at the two of them.

Here it's hard to say what happened, Jessie had said something before taking a knee and quickly pulling her wand. She rolled, and Tonks dove back towards the mattress. A hail of spells occurred, lighting the room in a few different colours before all four Death Eater's wound up upon the floor unconscious and Jessie stood victorious and panting for breath.

"How did you-" Tonks was cut short, and the Jessie that had been all puffed up and proud deflated and pouted like a child as Remus and two other Order members, one she knew to be Kingsley walked in with their wands raised and looking around. "I could have got them without your help." She said, glaring at Lupin specifically. Tonks giggled at her, she looked adorable pouting. "Come on, you can help me find my wand." She said, walking over and taking her hand. Jessie puffed up once again, grinning as she gladly followed after her girlfriend. Tonks giggled at her again as they walked past the small group of guys, she found Jessie so amusing and the younger woman seemed to bring out a whole different side of her.

She walked with her, half leading her down the hall and to the right into another hall. They stopped there, turning back and running around the corner just in time to avoid a spell being shot at them. The man in charge of keeping them there, was in fact there. He was the smooth voiced man, Tonks knew it from the way he laughed, and shouted "You're not going to be getting your wand back, filthy half-blood!" His words only served to infuriate all five of them. Especially Jessie, Lupin and Tonks. Jessie was quick to stick her wand around the corner and she shot a bunch of spells in odd directions in hopes that it would hit the man before she peeked around the corner and was nearly hit by another spell shot at them. She growled in anger and frustration. And of course, as she was about to be reckless, the guy she didn't know decided to be the brave reckless hero as he rushed around the corner shooting spells. Bright green flashed around the corner to them, and Jessie shot up to run around the corner. The sight before her made her breath catch. When nothing happened to her, she was joined by Tonks, Lupin, and Kingsley. "He did it… The bloody idiot got him before he was hit… He managed to do it." she said, getting her feet to move. They slowly took her past him, and she gazed down at him as she walked past. The three followed her, the men stopping to figure out a way to take him back. Jessie stopped as she reached the Death Eater. Gazing down at him in his mask as Tonks continued on. For a minute she stood there, though it felt like longer to her, before she drew her foot back and gave him a good solid kick that actually made his body roll over. She jumped back in surprise, thinking he was still alive, but he didn't move again. Tonks laughed at her, and she half heartedly glared at her before following her into the room to begin searching for her wand.

Back within Grimmauld Place. Early Morning.

Jessie yawned and stretched up and out, before she leaned into and snuggled up to Tonks. They were upon a couch sitting in front of a fireplace with everyone gathered in the room, doing one thing or another. They were all glad to have the young Auror back, Jessie more then anyone. Except maybe Remus, who hadn't taken his eyes off of them since he sat down in the corner to pretend to read his book. Even the rotten old House Elf Kreacher hadn't done anything, and the house was quiet except for the odd creaking as it moved. Distantly it sounded like a toilet flushed, and Jessie's eyes fluttered closed as Tonks absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair. She'd been staring into the fire for the last few hours. A mess of Christmas wrapping paper of all different colours and designs were collected at her feet, and all the presents were on the other side of Jessie upon the couch. She hadn't known that she missed it, having lost all track of time confined to the one little room she had been found in, and tonight they would all be welcoming in the New Year of all things. She had finally gotten to shower, and just relax without having her arms behind her back, or ankles stuck together. She sighed and looked down at the black dyed hair of Jessie's before closing her eyes and she screwed up her face and made her hair to match. Opening her eyes again, she watched her and slowly a smile snaked its way across her face. She couldn't wait for night to fall, and midnight to roll around. She'd have someone that she was with to kiss on the lips this time. No more on the cheek garbage. At least, for as long as they were together. And next year… Next year was going to be something to look forward to, they'd be able to spend Christmas together properly. Not be apart and thinking of one another.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, standing up. Quietly she walked around the room to all the drowsy and falling asleep teens. Harry had been dropping and picking his head up as he and Ron played chess. Ron himself had his chin in his palm and was drooling on it as he played with half closed eyes. Surprisingly still winning. They were first sent to bed, no protest heard from them as they left the room with mumbled goodnights. Next to go were the pair of girls, Hermione and Ginny. Just as soon as the elder woman realized that they weren't cuddling but sleeping on one another in the loveseat next to the couch before the fire. Tonks watched them go, smiling goodnights instead. Then went Luna, who had fallen asleep on Neville's shoulder on a couch pressed against the back wall near the book shelf. Mrs Weasley ushered the adults out next, leaving a very awake Remus alone as she went over to Jessie and Tonks. She rested her hand on Tonks' shoulder "Dear, are you going to wake her and take her up to bed?"

"Yes, I'll wake her now." Mrs. Weasley nodded "Alright, goodnight then." She said with a nod before turning and walking out of the room to go and join her husband up in bed. Tonks gently shook Jessie's shoulder, deciding in that moment that she was going to spend the night here with her in her bed. A hum sounded from Jessie, and she stretched before tilting her head and looking lazily up at Tonks. "Let's go up to bed. And sleep properly." Jessie nodded, shifting to sit up, stretching again. And if her hand hadn't been on Jessie's back, Tonks never would have known it, but she felt her back crack. Quickly she drew her hand away, and Jessie laughed sleepily before standing up and offering a hand. Taking it, Tonks smiled and stood up. Each of them drew their wand, Tonks charming her gifts to follow and Jessie levitating the wrapping paper into the fire to lazily dispose of it. She watched them burn, Tonks watching her before the fire went out and they left the room hand in hand. Not at all noticing Lupin in the corner, watching them carefully.

Jessie shivered as she crawled under the covers "Its cold." She said, waking up some. Dora grinned at her "Well, that's what you get for sleeping in a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt." She said, crawling under to join her. She was in warm pyjama bottoms, and a thin but warm long sleeve. Jessie had pouted about it, but didn't seem to mind it now as she cuddled up to her. Their bodies fit perfectly together as they lay there in the bed, covered up to protect from the cold. Jessie closed her eyes, and Tonks watched her for a few minutes before closing her own eyes and joining her in the trip to dream land. Neither could wait to wake up and see the other. Each had plans of spending the day together.


	13. Time Together, with a Spy

**Warning: This is the one most of you have probably been waiting for. This is the one with the lemon, the sex-scene… So, if you do not like this then I do suggest that you do not read this one at all. I don't exactly care, because you have been warned.**

**My Word: Sorry about the wait, I was trying to make this one as perfect as I could. I wanted it to be something someone might drool over… I can dream… Anyway, enjoy it.**

Jessie was the first to wake up. She always was the first to wake up when it came to Tonks… Dora. Her girlfriend. She kept her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder as she watched her sleep. She loved feeling the slow and even rise of her chest lift up and down, and just loved seeing how peaceful she looked as she dreamt. More then often, Jessie would wonder what it was that she dreamed about. Smiling, she was unable to stop herself from sliding up to be at an even height and give her a soft and gentle kiss on the lips. She let it linger before pulling back. She was surprised to find Dora opening her eyes and smiling up at her. She grinned and moved down to kiss her again, shifting so that they each had a thigh perfectly positioned. She broke the kiss, smiling at the woman she loved. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning." Was the sleepy reply from Dora, and then Jessie was kissing her again. Kissing, and pressing down into her until she was pushed away. "Stop. It's too soon… I'm still half asleep."

"Well let me wake you up then." Jessie said, pressing down into Dora and slowly grinding her hips in a slow motion. Dora moaned, one of her hands going down to stop her movements. "Stop." She said, before she was kissed. Jessie was pushed away yet again "Enough, I have morning breath, and I'm not fully awake."

"I don't care about morning breath, I love you." Jessie told Dora, starting to move her hips again and kissing her deeply. Dora gave up on trying to get Jessie to stop, and instead kissed her back. Slowly she started to move her hips up into her, deepening the kiss that mingled their morning breath. Neither one of them no longer seemed to care. As they deeply kissed one another, as they ground into each other. Obviously it was going somewhere, and it was going there quickly. Jessie already had a hand beneath Dora's shirt, and upon one of her breasts, massaging it with expert fingers that had already memorized where to put pressure and how to tweak the nipple. Dora was moaning into her mouth in an instant, pressing up into her hand, and thigh. Dora wanted more, and so did Jessie. She broke the kiss and removed her hand to go back up on her knees and remove Dora's shirt quickly, Dora sitting up to aid her in getting rid of it faster. As the shirt flew threw the air, Jessie's mouth latched onto one of the nipples before her and her hand went back to expertly massaging. The moan that came from Dora was long and loud. Instantly she arched her back, grinding into Jessie above her as best that she could when she felt so desperately in need of pleasure… Of the sweet, ecstasy relief that came along with the orgasm's that Jessie brought out of her.

Dora moaned, again, deep and guttural that caused one to come out of Jessie as well. Quickly, Jessie switched, her other hand took a hold of the breast she took her mouth off of and she went to the other as her hand moved away. Easily she moved her now free hand, down her love's body, slipping it within her pyjama bottoms, and lightly rubbing her lower lips through her underwear. Dora's hips moved up into her hand, moaning as she tilted her head backwards and arching her back up off of the bed. Jessie smiled around the nipple that she was currently teasing with her tongue and teeth, as the tips of her fingers were starting to feel the wetness. This was making it so very hard for Jessie to hold back and keep doing what she was doing; knowing that the woman under her, Dora, wanted more then the simple rubbing.

Dora was starting to pant, her breath hitching and catching in her throat every now and again. Her moans were almost constant, now that Jessie's fingers were no longer outside of her underwear, but inside, and in her as well. Her hips were slow and moving, trying to match pace with the fingers slowly moving in and out of her. Dora could feel the gentle touch of nails inside of her. Jessie was trying really hard to be gentle, and soon she was kissing her way down the toned and smooth stomach as she used her free hand to pull Dora's bottoms down. Further down she went, slipping beneath the covers that was slipping off the bed slowly.

Jessie enjoyed sliding the rough and smooth material off of Dora's curved and perfect hips, down her long and smooth legs until they finally came off her feet and she pushed them out of the covers to land upon the floor. Jessie didn't wait to find out if they landed on the floor as she pushed them out because she was instantly nestled between her girlfriend Dora's legs. She took a long slow lick to taste her and breathed deeply in through her nose to take in the smell. And that was all it took, because next Dora was gasping and moaning as she arched her back up off of the bed and pressed down into that delightfully sinful mouth of her girlfriend. Jessie had buried her mouth and nose right into her. The tip of her nose grazed and pressed nicely against Dora's sensitive little button, and her tongue was moving deep within her before drawing out, only to go back in as far as it could go. Jessie was twisting her tongue expertly, letting Dora arch her back even more to try and feel more of the pleasure.

Dora could not help but be loud as she tightly gripped the sheets at her sides until her knuckles turned white. Her moans were so deep that the odd one would come out of Jessie and cause a louder sound to come out of Dora herself. She was getting closer and closer to her oh so wanted climax, and just as she was about to plunge head first over the edge, Jessie stopped completely. Making a moan of disappointment that sounded like distress as she lifted her head to look at her, biting her lip as she watched Jessie, standing at the foot of the bed stripping herself down and triple checking to make sure the door was locked. Once she was positive, Jessie slowly started to crawl across the mattress and kiss her way up on any bit of skin that she could see. And she saw a lot of skin.

Dora shivered, untangling her fingers from the sheets to tangle them in Jessie's hair. Trying to guide her back to finish off her dying orgasm, but she wouldn't listen and kept kissing her way up. Dora relaxed her fingers into her hair instead and moaned as Jessie started to suck a spot on her neck. Once again, thighs were pressing into each other and hips were moving. Dora was moaning almost constantly, and Jessie was making these soft little sounds that sounded a mix of whimpering and moaning.

They were lost in the motion of it all. The moving hips, thighs rubbing into the other, and the sucking as hands moved all over sides and backs. Lost in all of the motions right up until Jessie pulled away, and rolled off of Dora just seconds before she climaxed. Again she made the sound of distress and want. She turned her head, watching Jessie as she got herself off. Dora's breath caught and hitched, staying just on the brink. And that was how Jessie wanted it, as she stopped and then rolled back onto Dora, kissing her deeply as she squirmed into the perfect position. They kissed deeply and passionately for a good minute before they started to move their hips, and soon both of them tumbled over the edge and climaxed together. Moaning and crying out into each others mouths.

Just outside of the door

Hermione and Ginny were facing each other, mouths open and eyes wide as they pressed their ears to the door. They'd been sent up not but three minutes ago to retrieve Jessie and Tonks for a late Breakfast when they had over heard. So, of course as a curious younger girl couple they'd decided to listen in. Not the best idea, it had turned both of them on immensely and they stood panting as they listened. It seemed that it finally stopped, and it became quiet within the room they were pressed up against.

The two shared a look and made to get away, retreat back to one of their rooms for fun of their own when Mrs. Weasley hollered up at them "Ginny! Hermione! What's taking you girls so long?" They jumped, Hermione with a hand to her heart "We're just getting their attention!" she quickly shouted back down, glancing over the edge. Ginny was quick to turn and bang on the door, making the couple laying in each others arms upon the bed inside jump.

Jessie and Dora looked at each other before they tumbled off of the bed and scrambled to get ready. Jessie was first, pulling her boxers on backwards, and Dora's shirt over her head, both backwards and inside out. She waited for Dora to pull her pyjama pants on, and the shirt, and then to get back into bed before she turned and opened the door. "Yea?" she asked, running a hand as casually as she could through her messy hair. "You look… Flushed." Ginny said, smirking at her. "Breakfast is ready!" interjected a blushing Hermione before grabbing her girlfriends hand and pulling her off down the stairs. Jessie couldn't help but notice the blush, and grinned as she turned around to close the door. "We had an audience." She told Dora with a large grin as she started to move about the cold floor of the room to get ready. Dora flushed, and tried not to think about it as she too started to get dressed.

Jessie was more then happy at breakfast, grinning when she wasn't putting food in her mouth or taking a drink of juice. She was bouncing in her chair, grooving to music only she could hear, and kicking her feet like a little child. Even though she could normally touch the floor, this morning she couldn't because she'd charmed the chair to be slightly higher up. Tonks was trying not to laugh as she smiled and watched her. Of course, by then everyone knew about what had been going on up in the room before they came down. Tonks was loud enough, with her moans and cry's that seemed to shake the very walls. And there was the fact that it wasn't just Hermione and Ginny that had gone up to get them, or wake them. And then there was the fact that they were sharing very meaningful looks, and nothing but grins as the pair ignored the loud talking breakfast eater's. A word was never spoken when they were spoken too, they'd just nod and pass whatever food item was closest.

Breakfast eventually came to an end, and Tonks, who was all ready for work, stopped herself as she remembered what day it was. With a large grin, standing before the door she called out in a loud voice for Jessie. Not the best idea as it woke Mrs. Black in her portrait. But even as the old woman screamed, and Jessie stood there childishly with her hands over her ears, Tonks managed to get her message across and the younger woman ran off to get ready. Moments later, arm in arm, they were walking on down the street smiling with there heads all bent together as if they were sharing secrets. But really, they were whispering their love to each other as they stole kisses. They didn't know it, but they were being watched and followed jealously by Remus Lupin. He'd been one of the few who had tried to go up the stairs to get them, but had heard Tonks and her loud cry's that had been brought on by the young werewolf, Jessie.

Lupin was more then thankful for the cold, and the wind that blew into his face. He could breathe in their scents, hatefully, and lovingly. But Jessie couldn't pick his up. He could hear them, not word for word, but knew that they were talking. Jessie could hear him over the constant crunching sound the fresh snow made, and Remus made careful sure that he stepped when ever they stepped. It put him far behind, but he was safer in staying hidden that way. All that the older werewolf could do was to hope that the wind didn't take on a sudden shift, or that Jessie would pull her head away because he was more then sure she was doing what he wishes that he could now do. And that was breathing in the young Auror's scent to the point where he could almost live off of it. Creepy, but he was an idiot in love.

Of course, so was Jessie. Her childish behaviour, the way she always went to bed in boxer's and a tee, and how she was unafraid to speak her mind. Except when it came to the Dark Lord. She did not like him, or hearing his name, and would flinch when she heard his name, major and noticeably. It was what Tonks liked about her, besides her quick reflexes that kept Tonks from landing on the floor. She could catch herself, but it was nice to have someone there to do it for her. Still, she wondered occasionally what it would have been like with Remus. She had loved him first, and when she thought about him, she bit her low lip.

"You're thinking about him again." Jessie said in a grumpy and dejected voice as she pulled her head back from being close to Dora's. She was unable to stop the hurt and jealousy from registering on her face. Dora's eyes softened and she stopped biting her lip to kiss Jessie's cheek. "I'm sorry, I was only thinking. I love you, you know that."

"But you were thinking of him!" Jessie said somewhat loudly, stopping with Dora as she pouted. Not before licking her lips though, because the cold winter wind had made them feel chapped. "Jessie… You're being ridiculous, and acting like a little kid again. I love you more then I loved him. I gave you the chance, not him."

"Dor-a!" Jessie whined, pouting still. "I'm not being ridiculous, I love you… But you still thought of him, like two seconds ago."

"It wasn't two seconds ago. And I noticed that you didn't disagree to the fact that you are acting like a little kid."

"So what if I am? I have you, your mine and you should not be thinking of him." Jessie said in a firm voice as she pulled Dora into her and wrapped her arms around her very tightly. Dora held her back "Please, you know my rule's… No more pouting or acting like this… I like that your jealous, to be honest. But I was only thinking, and I am only yours."

"Good." Jessie said, nodding on her shoulder before moving the scarf in her way to place kisses on the ticklish spot on Dora's neck.

Remus had to turn away from the scene as he closed his eyes. His heart that had been lifting up, crashed back down. The conversation had made him feel good, like he still had a shot. But then he just caught the last of it. And Tonks' giggling did not help his mood any. He let out a small growl as he walked back down the path towards the house, snuggling his nose and mouth back down into his scratchy scarf. He watched the snow shine on the ground, the white blinding him. He'd keep looking for his shot to steal Tonks away from the younger werewolf. But until then, he'd sulk in his room at Head Quarter's.

"Come on, let's go." Dora said, pushing Jessie off of her and taking her hand to pull her on down to the little place that she had been taking her. It was a poetry place, with comfortable couches that they could snuggle up in and sip at Hot Chocolate before the fire place that was near the window. "Where are we going?" Jessie asked, grinning as she followed Dora and very eager to see the surprise. "No, you'll see." Dora said, trying her hardest not to trip. "See when?" Jessie asked with a small laugh as she was pulled along until stopping before a small brick place that looked like a café. "Now." Dora said, kissing Jessie softly before pulling her inside and over to the counter for the Hot Chocolate first.


	14. Grandpa, a skirt, and a party?

**My Word: I'm sorry about the wait, and I am very thankful that all of you are being very patient with me. Especially those of you that have been watching and waiting for updates. You have become some of my favourite people. Anyway, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter; I tried to keep it the same, and yet do something new.**

If you were to look at them, you would not see what you would have expected to see. Jessie was tough acting and possessive, completely possessive of Dora; she made the first move and was always going in for kisses. It was only natural to think of her as the one to lounge back on the couch with her feet up and arm around the one she loved. But no, that was not the case. Dora was the one relaxing back with her feet up, Hot Chocolate in hand, and Jessie was all snuggled up into her with her head on her chest. Jessie had her feet up on the couch and pulled in close so that they were almost tucked under her, and she had an arm around behind Dora's back, her Hot Chocolate in her hand and resting on her knee. They were both stealing kisses and listening to the interesting poetry that was being read by the poet's that had braved the snow and cold for the weekly one night event.

Remus Lupin had walked up the steps of Grimmauld Place, and he knocked a few times before the door had opened and he slipped inside. He had kept his eyes down at the floor as he dried and cleaned off his boots. He shook the snow off of his cloak and shook it out of his hair as he ignored the questions that were being thrown at him by… He didn't really know, and didn't exactly want to know. So, he continued walking along, ignoring everyone as he made for the library and for a good book. He needed to distract his mind from the two women he'd watched and listened too. He mostly needed to forget about the one who he saw in his dream's, calling out his name as he made- He vigorously shook his head, cheeks flushing a slightly darker shade of pink. Now was certainly not the time to be thinking about those dreams he told absolutely no one about. He grabbed the nearest book, and removing his winter cloak and boots, he settled down into a large arm chair, opened it up and began to read about some very dark and twisted potions. Oddly enough they were a very welcome distraction.

It was very nearly time for dinner/supper when Tonks and Jessie came back to Headquarters. They had knocked on the door with great loud thumps, and then both stumbled in past young Ginny, trying their hardest to support one another as they both fell into a fit of seemingly spontaneous giggles. Their cheeks were flushed, and they were covered from head to toe in snow that was already beginning to melt. "No, that was completely and entirely your fault. I told you that there was a patch of ice there, and you didn't listen to me."

"I had thought that you were joking!! I didn't expect that you would actually be telling the truth!"

"Of course I was!" Jessie said loudly, before giggling girlishly as they tumbled to the floor in front of old Mrs. Black's portrait. They instantly awoke her, alerting the rest of the house to their arrival, if everyone didn't already know, as the old woman began to shout at the pair of them. Infuriated with how they giggled or laughed, and snuggling into one another in an all too very loving way before her painted eyes. The old painted woman was being ignored by the loving couple, which had now taken to snogging on their sides on the floor and very much in the way on anyone attempting to silence the woman with her curtain, and Ginny from walking past.

And it wasn't until Jessie distinctly picked up the sound of a growl that she stopped and pulled back to look for the source. Tonks was quick to pout, very displeased with the younger woman above her. And though it wasn't necessary, as quietly as she could, Jessie stood and pulled Tonks up with her. Tightly and very protectively she wrapped her arms around her waist, and glared darkly at Remus. She waited until the hall was quiet once more, and most had gone before choosing to speak. "What is it? Are you jealous of what I have, Lupin? Wishing that you hadn't been so stupid?" No sooner had Jessie finished then did she get a great elbow in her gut from Tonks, and all the air was forced straight from her lungs. Jessie instantly released Tonks, and clutched her stomach as she fell to her knees and bent over. "I thought that I told you not to be mean?" asked a now sober and clear minded Tonks. "Sorry." came the gasped and pained reply from Jessie. It was then that the eldest woman chose to speak up. "Come on dears, time to eat. Come on, downstairs." Mrs. Weasley announced, and most everyone left. Jessie was helped to her feet by the younger couple, or at least she thought that it was until she took a look. "Harry? Ron? I thought that a couple of boys like you would be downstairs already." She laughed a bit at herself before shrugging casually "Oh well, come on, lets get going. I'm hungry." She said, half lying.

But she wasn't taken downstairs to eat, nope, she was taken into the nearest room as Harry said "We need to talk to you about something." Jessie instantly grumbled "Oh, that's just perfect." But she did not do a thing to fight them, taking a seat and sighing as she tilted her head and rested her chin in her hand, and her elbow on her crossed knees. "Well, hurry up and spit it out already. I don't trust Lupin in a room alone with Dora. Even if that room is filled up with a bunch people." She said in a bored tone, and then waited. The pair of them stayed silent for a minute, looked at each other and then started to speak at once, a great big jumbled mess that was hard to make any one single word out of. Jessie's eyes darted back and forth from one to the other in obvious amusement as both of the boys had turned such a lovely shade of red as they shouted out sentence after sentence in single breaths. It wouldn't be long before they were gasping for air, and the story was finished. So Jessie waited it out, watching the pair in amusement. From the few words that reached her ears, she could only guess what it was that they were trying to explain. She'd heard the word gay at least three times, and lesbian at least twice and the name's of the younger female couple numerous times. Her name and her girlfriends, Dora, or Tonks, mixed in the jumbled mess as well.

It was still another five minutes before Jessie finally got fed up. The boys were just going around in circles now. She raised her hands up as sat up straight as she uncrossed her knees, and in a very loud voice she spoke. "Alright, that is enough!" The two fell silent in an instant. "Thank you. Okay, now the next time you two want to talk to someone, get your story straight before you decide to talk all at once. Second, I am hungry and we will talk later on. If it is important enough, you'll help Mrs. Weasley in clearing after we eat. No matter what." Without a word more, she got to her feet and left the two of them there. She was half way down to the kitchen when the two came thundering down the stairs behind her, and then past her, nearly knocking her off of her feet. Instead of getting mad, she laughed and gave chase to them. The three ran around the table a few times before they were stopped by Mrs. Weasley's angry voice. Quick as they could and quiet as ever, they sat down in the nearest empty chairs, Ron getting knocked to his butt first, snickers had come from Ginny before the three had started dishing for themselves and eating as they tried hard not to giggle and laugh at the sudden child like behaviour they had all displayed, save for Hermione and Tonks, the only two out of the young group who found little amusement in it.

And still, Tonks watched her girlfriend across the table, and just those few seats down from her. And she'd have probably continued watching her if Remus hadn't caught her eye by reaching out in front of her. Her eyes followed him, and then they began to talk and laugh loudly. More then once through dinner, and the conversations, her eyes moved to Jessie, seeing her watching the two of them in obvious jealousy. The younger woman, and werewolf, was obviously possessive and extremely jealous if she knew about the past. Thinking about it now, there was probably some sort of competition going on between the two of them.

Jessie had watched the two of them throughout the rest of dinner, childish antics far from her mind, and when they were excused, she watched as Ron and Harry got up to help. Doing so when they were told to go and do something else. Grinning, she took the opportunity to follow after Lupin. She stole a quick and long kiss from Tonks first, telling her that she would be right back. She followed him up the stairs, through the halls and into the library. Staying in the shadows as best that she could, which was fairly easy in the glum old house, and she waited until he was comfortable before showing herself and standing before him. He didn't seem surprised at all, in fact, he spoke like he knew she had been there the whole time. "What is it that you want this time?" Jessie could have pretended to act surprised, but she was quick to figure out how he knew she had been there. Scent, they both had sensitive noses and always able to distinguish one smell from another. "Stay away from Dora… Tonks. I know exactly what you were trying to do at dinner. Talking to her like you were. Just back off, grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows, amused in her childish name calling. "Would you prefer geezer?" Jessie instantly asked, glaring at him in an un-amused way as she folded her arms across her chest. "I mean, just look at you." She started, looking him over in slow quick movements. "You've let being bitten get to you. You've stressed out too much over this. You look older then you… You look… Sixty. And considering you're age, and being bitten… Wolves and dogs related." She said, unfolding her arms to hold out her right hand. "Dog years and wolf years." She said, moving her left up and her right down. She moved her hands up and down opposite each other for a moment. "I think they're the same." She said, clapping her hands together before her own face and his. She looked over her finger tips at him in childishly mischievous light he knew all too well from school. "Just stay away Lupin. You're smart enough, so do the math on how old you really are." She said before turning and walking away with her hands in her pockets. She knew he was going to figure it out quicker then she would, and that he was going to let it get to him as he did being a werewolf, because she certainly wouldn't let it get to her, and never would. Hopefully he'd back off then, and if not, she'd just have to attack him again in werewolf form. Thinking about it, Jessie winced and looked to her scared forearm. Maybe she'd challenge him to a game of Wizard's Chess instead, she quickly decided as she walked up the stairs towards her room. She had to make sure that a little something was there for later on.

"Hey, cut it out. I'll tickle you, I swear to Merlin, if you don't stop." Jessie said, trying to get away from Tonks' fingers, and brush, that were trying to fix her hair. The younger of the two, in human years, did not like being fussed over, and was making a face as she tried to get away. But she was surrounded on all sides. She felt that it was good enough with how nicely she was dressed, compared to her usually scruffy appearance of messy hair, and dirty or torn jeans. Tonks had actually got her into a nice looking skirt, and top that went nicely with that, and what she herself had chosen to wear. Jessie didn't understand why they were going to the party at the Ministry when they could just as easily have fun at the Burrow with all the Fireworks that the Weasley twins planned on setting off. "Hold still! I'm almost done." Tonks insisted, trying to keep Jessie still in the chair she sat in the larger bathroom of Grimmauld Place. "You said that a half hour ago." Jessie whined, still trying to get away. "Well, that was a half hour ago. And don't you dare tickle me." Tonks said in a stern tone as she spotted the hands of the younger woman moving to do so. "Then stop it! I look good enough! It's just a party, and my hair is going to end up a mess when I dance with you anyway…." Jessie trailed off, now unsure in her words. There was silence for a moment as she thought it over, and then she was quick to ask "I am going to be able to dance with you, right?" Tonks paused in what she was doing, looking down at Jessie so that their eyes met. "Yes, I do think so."

"Good." Jessie said, relaxing until she felt fingers in her hair again. She was done, fed up with it. Tonks hadn't expected the younger woman to move so quickly, and she soon found herself in the chair, being tickled. It was such a fast movement that it had even caught Hermione and Ginny off guard so that they jumped back, they had been helping the two get ready. Tonks' laughter rang out through the small crowded room, out into the hall and through the house as she was tickled in every single extremely ticklish spot that Jessie had found when she'd been studying and memorizing every single inch of her body. No spot was left, save for that one little spot on Tonks' neck where Jessie liked to nibble, suck or kiss. That was a special tickle spot, one the young werewolf was not going to give up the location on so easily. After a while, Jessie stopped, grinning from ear to ear as she stepped away. "No more fussing over my hair. I don't, and I like it just how it is. Now, I will be right back. I left something upstairs that is very important for later." Jessie said quickly before turning on her heel and bounding from the room carefully in her skirt. "It must be something important. She's been really secretive all day." Ginny said as she looked at the empty door way and as Hermione went about helping Tonks with her hair. It was hard to style bubble gum pink hair into something suited for a party.

"Your hair looks wonderful when it's a mess and standing out at odd directions from sleep, so stop worrying about it." Jessie told Tonks, one hand holding hers and the other in the pocket of her cloak. It had not left her pocket since Grimmauld Place. "I love you, so trust me on that." Jessie added, once she saw the look on Tonks' face. It seemed cynical, and doubting. "That is exactly why I can't trust you on it." she said, stumbling into the phone booth with her. "You'll say anything just to stay on my good side."

"Oh please." Jessie snorted, and then held up her hands in self defence of her own words. "I'm rarely on your good side love. I almost never say the right thing. And what I said was true. You're beautiful when you're in your pyjama pants, and that shirt. Or even just one of my baggy shirts and nothing else. And even when your hair is a tousled mess from bed, or the wind, you are absolutely gorgeous." She said. Her words must have been the right thing to say, sincere and honest because before she could ask why there were using the guest entrance, she was being kissed. Pinned against the wall just inside of the closed door. She didn't complain, and she didn't object. Instead, she just kissed her back.

They were so caught up in the spontaneous snogging session that they didn't hear the voice asking for their names. The guest entrance had been changed special for that night, back to the way it was supposed to be by evening the following day. Without realizing it, the sounds of their kissing came out as their names. Dooming them both to be the talk; and laugh of the party long after it ended. Years to come one, or both of them was going to be called 'M'm' or 'Uh'… And then there are the other smooching sounds that are impossible to… Put on paper, or anything else in letters of there own. Those were bound to follow, Tonks mostly, through the Ministry, for years to come.


	15. Jealous Rent, and a Kiss

**Warning: This chapter does contain girl on girl sex. If you don't like it, don't read it. But again, I question why you're reading this in the first place. And for you boys that read this for these scenes alone, shame on you… Serious shame on you.**

**My Word: Sorry about the long wait, for those that have read this from the beginning. I had major writers block, so I went looking around and read other stories that weren't related to the Harry Potter verse. Anyway, I hope to make up for it by the love scene in this… That's almost instantaneous. ****There might be a few mistakes, I did write it as quickly as I could… Which was a few hours. Anyway, enjoy.**

Jessie sighed, running her hand through her hair anxiously as she watched Tonks, her girlfriend Dora, dance with some Auror that she worked with. It was supposed to be her dance, but every time she got out on the dance floor with her, someone came along, mostly men, and butted in on the dance to steel her away. They'd dance until the song was over, she'd go back to her for the next, and only get part way through it. Jessie was honestly get fed up with not even getting to dance with her girlfriend, the stupid names they were being called nothing compared to how possessive she felt over Tonks.

Watching Tonks tilt her head back, laughing at something the guy said to her, Jessie was pushed over the edge. She ripped the name-tag off of, tossed it onto the ground and forced her way across the dance floor to her. She stopped, glaring at the man who instantly stopped and stepped away from Tonks as Jessie's lip curled to reveal a very sharp eye tooth. A growl also slipped from her, so loud that it was heard over the thumping music.

Jessie smiled, watching him scramble off, and then turned to Tonks, who was glaring at her with her arms crossed. She was quick to jump to her own defence "I haven't gotten to have a single dance with you! I start them and those idiots but in and I don't get the chance to finish them! I told you that I only wanted to dance with you while I was here! It's why I came! So, dance with me!" she shouted to be heard as she leaned in close. She had a hand up, just waiting for her to take it. And for a brief moment, Jessie thought she was going to be told that she wouldn't get the chance to dance with her when Tonks reached for her hand. They were dancing then, like a normal couple would. Jessie had her left hand held up, holding firmly to Tonks' right. Jessie's right arm was around Tonks' waist, Tonks' left around Jessie's neck so that their bodies were pressed together as they danced to the song. All around the dance floor and to the music's pace with flawless ease.

That was how the night was spent, the rest of it was just the two of them smiling at each other and sharing kisses as they danced. At the odd time, they would stop to get some drinks and catch their breath. No one dared interrupt them again, and all they did was dance until they were told to leave as everyone else was gone.

Jessie smiled as she got Dora to giggle girlishly while they stumbled into their room, in Dora's old apartment. It was now theirs. "Stop, you know what that does to me." Dora said, not even really trying to push Jessie off as they made for the bed. "I'm tired and my feet hurt. Not tonight." She said; smiling and tilting her head to give the younger woman better access to her neck. "I'll massage your feet then." Jessie said, stopping in the attention that she was giving Dora's neck for only a moment. "And I'll make sure that you stay heated up like this the whole time." She told her, setting her onto the bed.

Dora was quick to scoot all the way back to the head rest, biting her lip as she watched Jessie start to remove her clothes. And that was how they stayed, looking and watching each other as their clothing came off slowly one piece at a time. Jessie was in her underwear first, and she crawled onto the bed with Dora to remove her last layers for her.

Jessie bent forward, kissing over the bare flesh on her legs as shifted lower to be able to massage her feet. She took one into her hand, still kissing over her legs as she slowly started to work at her sore muscles. Dora would shift on the bed, moaning at both feelings that her girlfriend created for her as it always seemed to be. In that moment, she thought about that before Jessie had her moaning again with attention to her other foot and more kisses on her legs.

Once Jessie was done with her feet, she began to kiss up Dora's legs slowly as sensually as she could. Each time she kissed a spot, she knew it was sensitive and would smile as a loud moan came out of the woman she loved so much. Her hot kisses trailed right up until she met the thin material of Dora's panties, blocking her from her goal of making the older woman scream. But she was going to be go slowly this time, and she teasingly slipped her fingers into her waist band as she began to pull them down slower then she had kissed her way up. Dora groaned in protest, hips already lifted up as she expected the garment to leave her body quickly. Jessie chuckled, looking up at her "You're already soaked, and I haven't even touched you there yet." She said; smirking at her as she still slowly pulled it off of her. "Of course I'm soaked, you know just how to turn me on." She said, before groaning in frustration with the teasing she was getting from her love. "Yes, I know that. I make sure to make you this way. But your got wet faster." Jessie said in response, finally pulling the garment over her feet and off. It was casually tossed aside, and she slid her hand up her thigh lightly so that her fingers barely grazed her skin. It brought out a tantalizing long and low moan from Dora, that became louder as Jessie's fingers now began to graze the outside of her lower lips before her fingers moved between them to make themselves slick with her juices before she teased her clit in slow moving motions.

Dora's hands went up behind her to grip the head board and she pushed against it to arch up and get more pleasure out of Jessie's slow moving fingers as they dipped inside of her. The pleasurable pressure of her orgasm was slowly building up within her. Jessie soon added her thumb to her fingers to graze across her clit as she plunged her fingers deep inside of her. Dora arched higher up off of the bed, ending up sliding down and driving Jessie's fingers deeply into her so that she cried out. Jessie grinned, before she let a moan slip out. Every time she did this with Dora, she was always so turned on by it that as her orgasm built up, hers built with it. Dora looked down at her, smiling at her before closing her eyes and moaning again as Jessie started to move her fingers again.

Jessie's fingers moved in and out of Dora in slow and easy movements that elicited a nearly constant moan out of Dora and the odd one from Jessie. It was all pleasure slowly building up until that dam suddenly burst and waves of pleasure washed over Dora in an instant, and she cried out loudly as she arched her back slightly. Just watching her Jessie was quick to follow and cry out loudly so they were harmonized. And slowly as they came back down, they were instantly cuddled up with one another. Jessie hummed a sound that was close to a purr and shifted to look at Dora "Do you think we should get completely naked, and snuggle under the covers?" she asked, already taking off her bra. Dora giggled at her in a tired way, nodding as she sat up to remove her bra as Jessie slipped out of her panties. They slipped under the covers and cuddled up into one another as sleep slowly took over them.

Dora's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned as she stretched out her tired body. The sweet smell of Jessie's home cooking reached her, and she knew that she was alone in bed as she cooked. She shifted, looking over to the night side table, and smiled as she looked at the glowing pink and blue rose. "Dora!!" Jessie's voice rang out suddenly, followed by hurried foot steps. Sitting up, with the blankets clutched to her chest, she watched as Jessie came running in, naked, and looking panicked. "Were you expecting company?!" she asked in a cracking and scared voice. Dora frowned at her "What's wrong? What are you talking about?" she asked, watching the young werewolf scramble about to get dressed. "Muggle is outside the door, knocking and calling you out. And I know they're muggle by their scent… Stink right through the cracks in the door… Shit, breakfast is going to burn!" she shouted, pulling a shirt backwards and inside out over her head.

Dora laughed softly, shaking her head as she slowly moved towards the edge of the bed to get ready herself. "Dora!!" she cringed at the shouting from Jessie in the kitchen. "I'm coming, I'm coming!!" she hollered, making sure that she was dressed right before she walked out and to the kitchen. She was surprised to find that Jessie wasn't the only one in the kitchen, it was the landlord. "Rent's over due." He said, crossing his arms and watching Jessie as she cooked. Dora looked between the two "Uh, Jessie, go and fix your shirt, please." She told her, rather then asked. "If you want this to burn, then yea, I'll go." She said simply, not even looking up. Upon closer inspection, Dora found that she was making Eggie in the Basket for them. "Well, alright then." She said, walking out of the kitchen and towards the door. The landlord took a moment before following her out into the hall. "Fix your shirt." Dora told her before closing the door to talk with him privately.

Jessie rolled her eyes, stepping back from the stove for a moment to fix her shirt quickly. Her ears trying to tune in what was being said outside of the door as she cooked. But she couldn't make anything out other then mumbling. She sighed, walking around to the dish. She placed the Eggie in the Basket on the plates, with sausages, baked beans, and moved them to the table. She put some orange juice down, and looked up as Dora walked in, stumbling as she rushed past the dinning room into the living room. Jessie watched her scramble around, nearly falling over three times before she went back to the door with a hand full of muggle money. "Here. That's more then enough." She said, before closing the door and locking it with the chain and the dead bolt. "I probably should have made sure that was locked this morning. That sweaty old man damn near saw me naked. He opened the door, and I took off. Probably saw me as a blur of flesh." Jessie said, frowning and looking slightly upset. Dora walked over to her, tripping because her one sock was falling off, and wrapped her arms around her. "It's not only your fault, but my own. Now, what is it that you've made for breakfast?"

"Food." Jessie answered instantly, her eyes closed and her arms around Dora as she relaxed against her. She pulled away from her, and laughed lightly as she was poked and realized why. "What? You didn't think that was funny?" she asked, guiding her into her seat before moving to sit across from her. Dora smiled at her "No, it was funny. I just didn't think you'd say that. I more expected you to explain what you'd cooked." She said, watching her sit down. Jessie smiled at her "I was going to, but that slipped out." She told her, picking up her Eggie in the Basket and taking a large bite out of it. "It's the breakfast my father used to cook for me… Before I had to go to school, and he died." She explained, smiling a happy but sad smile at her. Dora nodded, understanding as she took picked up her Eggie in the Basket to eat it.

Jessie was lounged back, feet up and hands behind her head as she watched Ron and Harry play a game of Exploding Snap. Ron's eyebrows had already been singed twice, and Harry's glasses were tinged with black smoke, making him squint to see better. She and Tonks had arrived at Head Quarters not that long ago, first thing Tonks did was head for the dinning room, with Remus in tow. And that made Jessie growl with jealousy. But she brushed it off, set to distracting Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny from whatever it was that Tonks decided to have a meeting about. So, as the girls cuddled and giggled on another couch, Jessie took up a whole one so the boys sat on the floor before the fire to play. Talking to her the whole time. "So, your saying its normal, and they might just be experimenting?" Ron asked, right before both his and Harry's hands of cards exploded. Jessie laughed at them as they rushed to put themselves out. She waited until she caught her breath "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But you know, the looks they give each other, all about love." She said, watching the pair looked at the girls in a jealous or protective way. It was hard to tell from her angle. "Jessie!"

"Oh, that's my cue." Jessie said, jumping to her feet and taking off in an instant towards Tonks' voice. She ended up in the dinning room, looking at Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, plus… What was the tall black man's name again? Oh yea, Kingsley. "Who called?" she asked, looking around for the woman she knew had called her. "Would you mind living here, instead of back at the apartment? You know, after the month is up?" Jessie spun around to find Tonks standing there. She tilted her head, smiling at her. "You know, I was wondering when you say that. I expected it sooner out of you, but… I think it would be better to live here…" she trailed off, grinning as she thought of something. "Even if it means that I can no longer cook, or walk around in the n-" she was cut off as Tonks lunged forward to place her hand over her mouth and then pull her out of the room quickly as she could. Jessie's eyes danced in amusement, while Tonks' looked panicked.

"Harry?"

"Yea Ron?" Harry asked, lifting his head to look at his best friend through squinted and blurry eyes as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt. "Do you think… Maybe, you and I… We could try… That." Ron said, his whole face slowly turning shades to match his hair. Harry squinted at him, trying to figure out what it was that his best friend was talking about as he lifted his glasses up to put them back on. He saw that he was flushed, and he quickly turned to look where he'd just barely seen him motion too. It was Hermione and Ginny, snogging and with their arms wrapped around one another. His own cheeks flushed as he turned his attention back to Ron for a moment, but his eyes were quick too look back down. "W-why would you want t-to try that?" Harry asked, unable to ignore the feeling in his stomach at the very idea. And he wondered if Ron felt it too. Ron had opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't make a proper sound, and sputtered as he tried to come up with the words. Harry looked up, going to ask him something when they both suddenly lunged at each other. There lips crashed together in a clumsy foolish kiss that Harry couldn't help but thinking was nothing like the one he had shared with Cho.

Jessie chuckled as Tonks walked away, back down to the dinning room before she walked back into the room she'd been lounging in with the others. Upon entering, she met quite the sight. She walked in to see the boys suddenly lunge at each other. She thought that they were going to make loud sounds of pain, but was surprised to find that their lips met for a kiss. She watched them for a moment, silently before she burst out into very loud laughter. Laughing so hard that she doubled over with laughter, clutching her stomach as she clung to the door frame to keep from ending up on the floor. She could only imagine the puzzled looks that she was getting, and she broke out into harder laughter to the point she could no longer hold on and fell down to her knees. For a few minutes, she just laughed, before she finally began to calm down, looking up as she wiped a tear from her eyes and grinned up at them. "Oh, that was just too perfect." She said, slowly getting up to her feet once more. "You two, just…." She trailed off, raising her hands up before her and smacking them together because she wasn't sure that she could say it without cracking up once more.

Hermione and Ginny looked at one another puzzled. Their lips had been locked, so she couldn't be talking about them. They looked to Jessie once more as Hermione asked "They what?" Ginny's brow was furrowed, and she was looking at her brother and Harry as Jessie giggled and clapped her hands together once more. Suddenly, it clicked in Ginny's mind, and she broke down into laughter "They… Smacked into one another… Trying to kiss." She gasped, explaining it for her girlfriend's sake. Jessie had broken down again, laughing as Hermione frowned, working out what Ginny said and Jessie's actions before she too, broke out into laughter. Harry and Ron blushed so much that their faces were darker then the red hair on top of the Weasley's head's. It didn't take them long to scramble up and push past Jessie out of there to escape the embarrassment.


	16. Haunting Dreams

**My Word: Okay, I went back and fixed this one somewhat… If any of my others have mistakes it might be because I wrote them quickly. ****So, anyway, enjoy my story… I really am trying to sort out my thoughts on this one. I had it all planned, and I lost it.**

Jessie tossed to the side, and turned over onto her stomach. She was dreaming, but she wasn't. She was in that dream state, but nothing good was coming to her… Not even the bad, she was just restless. She tossed again, turning and bringing a hand up to hold the pillow in place as she let out a bit of a whine. Then very suddenly, she sat up straight, eyes wide and panting for air. Something had startled her awake, and her sudden movement had jostled Dora from her sleep. Turning to look at Jessie, Dora sat up slowly and looked at her with sleep laden eyes "What's wrong?" she asked, before she yawned. Jessie looked at her, just looking at her before she shifted closer and wrapped her arms around her neck. Dora blinked, and then wrapped her arms around the younger woman as she heard a choked sob.

Jessie slowly started to nuzzle Dora's neck, breathing in deeply before she turned to cry in her shoulder. She couldn't say it, but whatever it was that jostled her awake, it had wanted Tonks. And though she would never admit it out loud, for anyone but Dora, she was scared. Dora was rubbing her back, holding onto her tightly as she cried for the first time she'd ever known or seen. "Shh, it'll be okay. I'm here, shh." Dora said, soothing her as best as she could when she didn't even know what was troubling her girlfriend.

Jessie was like that for a half an hour before she cried herself to sleep and Dora had to shift and manoeuvre them down into a laying position before she could fall asleep herself. But that was only the start of it. Jessie soon made it a routine, springing up terrified and then clinging to Dora for life as she cried. Dora would try to sooth her until the crying stopped and Jessie was asleep before Dora laid them both back down. And every morning she woke up, the younger girl's arm and leg draped over her as she drooled on her shoulder.

On the night of the full moon, Jessie was even more restless then she was on all of those nights before. She took to the basement of the building Remus used as he took the top floor, and Dora wasn't there. Nope, she was back at Headquarters for safety, and to talk with someone she hoped might be able to help her deal with their nightly routine of waking.

But even as Dora talked, and looked in book after book, both Muggle and Wizard, Jessie was going through something else. She stood there, staring at the full moon through the grimy basement window, and she did not change. Naked, she stood there, daring the change to happen, and urging it on when nothing came. Growling in frustration, she made a claw shape with her hand and swiped at the closest thing to her, a mouldy old wooden coat rack. Instantly it shattered to pieces from her the force, just like in a Hollywood movie. Jessie's mind went blank then, and she didn't bother to grab her clothes as she raced up the stairs and out the door. She left it wide open, and ran out into the bright moonlit night. It didn't occur to her that Lupin might find his way down the stairs and out the door. She just ran out into the field, and as she tilted her head back to let out a loud howl, the change broke out over her. There was something within her, calling out for bloodshed. It was like that night she met Dora, chasing her down, hunting her just for blood. It was different this time though, stronger. There was only animal instinct that controlled her as she ran off in search of the country side she had once ruled in fear.

Groaning at the pain that pounded at the inside of her skull, and at the aches that covered every inch of her body, Jessie rolled over with a hand holding her head in that waking state. She didn't know where she was, or what she had done. Just that she was on something soft, worn, and comfortable. And that it was incredibly cold, especially with the wind. Jessie's eyes snapped open for a moment at that thought before quickly closing them again as she curled up into herself. She felt like she had one of THE worst hangovers in the world, which was odd when she couldn't have had anything to drink last night. Fighting off all of the pain, she opened her eyes to the blinding brightness of the day and sat up to find herself in the back of the old car she used to call home, and the only good door was wide open. "Fuck." She said, reaching out and pulling the door shut as she began to shiver uncontrollably. She needed clothes, and she needed shoes or boots to wear on her feet.

Dora was frowning as she walked up to the back door of the abandoned old house. She didn't expect to find the door open, and nearly off of its hinges. Carefully, she walked in and looked around. The house didn't look any different. It was exactly the same as it was the last time Remus and Jessie fought. Nothing but dust off of the floor had been moved. But as she leaned in to take a closer look at the foot prints, Remus' voice coming from the stairs startled her and made her jump. She had thought that they would both still be asleep.

"Good morning Tonks, what have you brought for breakfast this morning?"

"Sandwiches sent by Mrs. Weasley." She answered him, before turning to look at the basement door. "Where's Jessie?" she asked, not expecting an answer from him. "I don't know. I haven't heard her at all this morning. She usually likes to howl, and cause a racket down there just to bother me." He answered her. Tonks didn't want to take it though, and she thrust the bag at him before walking over to the open basement door and down those creaky old steps into the dark and dank room. She didn't find what she wanted to though; instead, she only found her girlfriend's clothes. Gathering them up, she went back up the stairs, tripping on the top step. "She's not down there… Only her clothes." She told him, looking at him with concerned eyes.

Jessie reached up and massaged the side of her head as she walked along in ankle deep snow. Snow that was getting into her torn, and dirty, size too small, high-tops. She was shivering in her thin jeans that were perfectly form fitted to her body. And she was hugging herself to keep warmer. She had a black hooded sweater on, but it wasn't really enough, even with the hood up. Jessie normally would have loved all of this snow, and the wind that blew it around, but right now she just hated it and wished that it would go away. The shirt underneath wasn't helping her any, and she really wished she'd had underwear on.

Tonks was pacing, back and forth, anxiously and extremely nervous because no one knew where Jessie was and no one was willing to go out and find her, or let her go out and do a search of her own. She hated this, not knowing where she was… Yet again.

Jessie stomped up headquarter steps as hard and as fast as she could before raising one frozen fist and pounding on the door as hard as she could. It wasn't like she could feel it anyway, her whole body was numb. Tonks was the first one to race to the door, tripping over that damned troll umbrella stand first before she unlocked and pulled open the door. She threw her arms around Jessie's neck in a hug, and the younger woman seized up right away. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" she said, over and over again until she was inside and Tonks was off of her.

Jessie hadn't thought that she was going to be able to feel any sort of pain until she had been hugged. Her wind blown pink skin was sore, and it didn't help to be squeezed in a death grip of a hug. "Where were you?! What happened?! God, you have to be freezing cold! Come here!" Tonks opened her arms again and Jessie stepped back, hands up to ward her off "No! No hugging!" she said, looking a little terrified. The hurt look on Tonks' face made her quickly add "No, it isn't you! It just hurts so much right now." She said, moving her hands up and pushing her hood back to show her tangled head of brown hair, and very pink face and bright red ears. "I thought that I was going to freeze before I got here. I was so cold when I apparated into that alley full of cats, and I had hoped that it would be close, but it was nowhere near here, so I had to walk because there were no stinking busses, or cars of any kind… And the fact that the cats hissing made about three muggles look out their windows." She complained, following the led of Tonks' body into the house and before an, oh so wonderfully warm fire.

Tonks summoned up a soft blanket for Jessie, laying it out on the floor before the fire for her and smiled as she watched her stiffly moved to lay down on it. "Ahh." Jessie said, relaxing for a moment before rolling to the farthest spot of the blanket away from the fire and then rolling up in it so that she looked something like a caterpillar in a cocoon. All snuggled up, she started to close her eyes. Tonks wasn't about to let her sleep though "Jessie, where were you?" she asked again, sitting by her head and looking at her. Opening her eyes, Jessie looked at her "I don't know. I don't even remember leaving the house. I remember looking at the moon, and not changing… I got mad and… I don't know." She said, the look in her eyes telling Tonks that she honestly didn't know, but wished that she did. "Well, what happened to you this morning?" she asked, looking at her more closely. "Oh, I woke up in the back of the car, door open and freezing cold. I swear, my nipples really could have cut glass they were so hard and stiff… But painful. So anyway, I closed it and got dressed in what I could find, and left there before I made my long trek of a trip here." She said, with a smile at Tonks.

Jessie was happy to be sleeping with Dora in the same bed again, one night away from her was torture, even if she loved the change… Of course, that was when she remembered it. Still, it was good to be back in the same bed with her. She snuggled up to her side, nuzzling her neck with her nose as she breathed in deeply. "I just love you so much… And how you smell is just so… Amazing." She said, wrapping her arms around her to hold her as close as possible. They were staying in their room at Headquarters, to be safe that night, and in hopes that Jessie would awaken in the middle of the night once more. But Dora doubted that would happen, as Jessie was being incredibly cuddly. She had snuggled them down under the covers, and was flush up against her side.

Dora giggled, and Jessie grinned before resting her head on her shoulder "I just wanted to hear that before going to bed." She said, knowing that all of her nuzzling with her nose had gotten it out of her. "Goodnight my Dora, I love you."

"Goodnight my Jessie, I love you too." And with that said, both drifted off to dream land and to a peaceful sleep for once in the last week and a half.

Dora woke up to the smell of food, groggy with sleep, she stretched and yawned before sitting up to find Jessie sitting there watching her with a tray of food. Eating some of it of course, and Dora almost rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Weasley went out to shop for more food. I took advantage of it, cooked a meal for you and I… We slept in apparently. So, its brunch." Jessie told her with a happy smile before offering up a slice of toast. Shaking her head with a smile, she took the offered food and gladly ate with her girlfriend that surprised her almost every day. Especially upon closer inspection, she saw her sitting cross legged in flannel pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt that sported the Holyhead Harpies logo. Clothes she recognized as her own.

"Remember to slide the paper under the door, and run. If he wants to talk to me, he can wait until tonight. And you start packing the last of my stuff, from the bedroom, not anywhere else." Tonks told Jessie as she headed towards the door to go off to work. Jessie looked bored with her and her words, words she heard at least fifty times since they'd finished breakfast. "Yes, I know." She said exasperatedly. "Slip the note under the door, disappear, and pack up the stuff in the bedroom. Just not the bed." She said, stopping Tonks before she added it. "You're going to be late. Go." She said, actually pushing her for the door. "And yes, I'll dress warmly before going out. I'm not going to freeze again." She said, cutting her off again. And then yet again as she leaned in and looked to be nuzzling a spot on her neck, but she was actually kissing it and grinned when she heard that giggle only she could get out of the older woman. "I'll see you after work love." She said, before Tonks kissed her and left.

Jessie had a smirk on her face, looking at the door in a casually relaxed position. Her arms were folded, and she was leaning back against the wall so that she was able to cross her ankles. She hated the smell coming from the other side of the door, but there wasn't anything she could do with a filthy muggle that wouldn't shower to save his life. She shuddered at the thought, deciding to ignore the only entertainment she got that day and head back into the bedroom to finish packing. It was too easy with magic, and all she had to do now was seal most of the boxes with tape so they could carry them away.

Dora came back, slightly out of breath and with pink tinted cheeks. She walked into the bedroom, after unlocking the door magically, and locking it again, to find Jessie sprawled out on the bed. She had been sitting at the foot of the bed, it seemed because her feet were still on the floor. And Dora found it really cute, how her arms were out at her sides, and her mouth was partially open. She took off her coat, and scarf before crawling onto the bed and hovering over Jessie to watch her for just a moment. She didn't wait too long before capturing her lips with her own in a passionately gentle kiss. At least, that was how it started. Jessie hadn't been in as deep a sleep as Dora had thought, because there was a hand on the side of her face soon enough and she was kissing her back deeply. There was just something about an upside down kiss that turned them both on.

Jessie wasn't one to hesitate too much, she rolled over and crawled up the bed to pin Dora down to kiss her deeper and lovingly. But as much as Dora wanted it, she didn't want it that night. "You did a lot of work I see."

"All for you." Jessie said, kissing her cheek and then neck. Dora pushed her away "No Jessie, I had a lot of work today. As much as I would love that, I need to go to sleep. I have to do more tomorrow." She said, kissing her lips softly before getting off of the bed to get ready for bed. Jessie pouted, as always but knew she couldn't argue with her when it came to work. She was learning quickly with her girlfriend. "Not even just a good snog?"

"Not unless you want me to fall asleep on you." Was her response, and with a frown Jessie rolled over to get off of the bed to get ready for bed too. She was quicker, stripping down to her underwear before slipping under the covers.

It happened again, Jessie awoke in the dead of the night, panting for breath and looking terrified. Dora started to sit up, but only got half way before Jessie was on her, covered in cold sweat and crying as she clung to her again. Taking a deep breath Dora started to run her fingers through her hair, making her soothing sounds once more. There was something seriously bothering Jessie, and it was only every time she wasn't touching her when she fell asleep, Dora had noticed. Last night, when Jessie was all snuggled up to her, she slept through the night. But when she slept away from her, she woke up like this, terrified and crying. Dora would ask her later in the day, when they weren't both so tired, and sentences could be fully formed, or thought out. She was glad when Jessie fell asleep sooner this time, and she was right behind her, hoping to get to the bottom of these fitful sleeps in the morning, and to end them by nightfall. And all she could really hope for was that they were in no way tied to what had happened to Jessie on this last full moon.


	17. Gone for Faith

**My Word: This story is all back and forth between Jessie and Dora, or Tonks as she is for most of this part… Actually, might be all of the story. But please, enjoy.**

Jessie awoke again a week later, gasping for air. She'd worked so hard to train her body not to sit up. She couldn't keep turning to Dora each time she awoke scared, because the older woman had work. Slowly, she turned over to see her love still asleep and then she turned over again and slipped out of bed. Her feet met the cold floor and she shivered as she stood up. Naked, she searched around in the dark for her underwear and clothes. Once dressed, wand in hand she gave Dora a kiss on the cheek, pausing when she stirred, before leaving the apartment. She didn't know where she was going to go, but wherever it was she knew that Dora couldn't be there with her. She loved her too much, and putting some distance between them just might save her from whatever it was her dreams were telling her would happen. The talk they'd shared didn't help her any, didn't help them any.

^^Two years later^^

Tonks slowly ran a hand through her hair, trying to keep it the colour Jessie's was when they'd been in Spain but it just didn't have the shine, leaning on her elbow upon her desk at work. She was going through her work slowly. Ever since she'd woken up that morning two years ago to find that Jessie was no longer in bed next to her. She had kept hope that she'd turn up, but day after day went by and Jessie continued to go missing. Tonks had even gone so far as to go on a search for her in Barcelona, but she didn't find her. Didn't matter where she went, she never found her. Not even when she looked for Hunter Wells, did she find her.

Jessie stumbled, her hair cut short and close to what it had been when she went around as Hunter Wells, but she wasn't disguised anymore. She had her fake glasses on again, but she was dressed warmer then the year before. She had on a great new pair of boots, warm pants, and a nice shirt beneath her warm winter coat. Earmuffs on, and a scarf around her neck she walked the street with her hands in her pockets. She was going to work, as a bartender in a bar few ever came to. They had their regulars, and their passers-by. And the pay was great.

"Hey, Tonks. You up for a little after work fun?" one of her fellow Auror's asked, poking his head into her cubicle. She turned to look at him, recognizing him, but only recalling his last name. "I don't know Davies, I was going to-"

"Go looking for your missing girlfriend." He said, cutting her off with a sigh as he leaned in her door-way. "Come on Tonks, she's been gone for two years. You've done everything. Just face it. The girl doesn't want you to find her." He said, before he stood up again and placed a hand on the wall loudly. "Drinks are on me, and I will not take no as an answer. Pick you up after work." He said before turning and leaving her alone with nothing but papers and a single picture of her and Jessie sleeping on the couch at Headquarters as company.

Jessie was smiling and laughing with one of the regular customers at the bar when Tonks and a small group of guys walked in. She watched her, her mouth open, for a few moments before making an excuse and rushing to the other side of the bar, far away from the door and to her boss. She smacked him lightly on the arm, and they both turned to look at the group naturally. She'd done this before, walked up to him and smacked his arm so they could check out a group. But that mostly to asses the damage they'd do, and tonight was different. Way different. "I hate to steal a line from that old movie Casablanca. But, I'm going to do it anyway." She said, leaning in close to his ear so that only he could hear her. "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine."

"Want a break? Until she leaves?" he asked instantly, knowing that line all too well, turning to her with a smirk. She glared darkly at him "I wouldn't have said that line otherwise." She said, waiting for him to move before slipping past him and towards the door marked only for the staff. She stopped, looking back to see Tonks, Dora… The one she loved so much and walked away from, smiling before she walked into the back and just wishing that she could drink it all away. But no, she was working, and as a bartender she just wasn't allowed to get drunk.

Tonks could have sworn the woman behind the bar looked like Jessie, that it was Jessie. But her hair was too short, and she was wearing glasses. And in this dark light, she couldn't be sure if they were fake, or real. And her style, it was just too different from the woman she knew and loved. It could be her though. A spark of hope ignited in her, and when one of the Auror's that she was with made a joke, she laughed, and smiled for the first time in two years.

Jessie sighed, relaxing back against the wall on the stool in the back room. It was comfortably uncomfortable. She could hear Tonks on the other side of the door, laughing at whatever joke was being told her, focused entirely on the sound of her voice and laugh, and maybe it was something else she was laughing at. It was good to hear her happy, and to have seen her smile. It hurt, but it also made her feel like she'd done the right thing. But even still, sitting back here for the last hour was making her ass fall asleep. Actually, it was past that, she couldn't feel it anymore. So, could you really blame her when she leaned forward and pulled open the door to take a look at the smoky inside of the bar? No one was really paying attention to the back door, and it looked like her boss needed help, so she slipped off the stool and took a step out of the door and…

Tonks looked back at the bar every chance she got, and now was one of those times. She wanted to see that girl back behind the bar again. In the last hour she'd looked up there eleven times, and was caught doing it three times. But not this time, they were too busy joking around about something to notice her looking. And she was glad because there she was, peeking out. Her hair, even though it was short, it reminded her of Jessie's. It was that exact same colour. The colour she just couldn't match. She sat up straighter to keep an eye on her, but it was hard when she could no longer see her. Had she seen her watching? What had happened? Oh, there she was again, blushing an adorable blush and hurrying to do her job.

Jessie jumped back up in an instant after she had fallen. Her ass had affected her for a moment, making her fall because her legs hadn't wanted to listen. She smiled at the customers, refilling the drinks. At least until she looked up and saw that Tonks was still there. Her grip loosened, and she dropped the pitcher of beer she was handing to a man. Beer got everywhere, and Jessie gasped as she jumped backwards. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I just- Oh geez." She said, ducking behind the counter to grab a rag and wipe off the top of the counter before glancing at the booth with Tonks and her friends were sitting in. The guys she was with were laughing, and Jessie was sure they were laughing at her. Shaking her head, she looked at her boss and nodded as she headed for the back to grab the mop and bucket. Jessie couldn't believe it; of all the times to be clumsy, she drops a pitcher of beer in front of Tonks… No, it was because of Tonks that she dropped that pitcher. Why did she have to come to this bar now?

Tonks felt so bad for the girl, dropping the pitcher in front of everyone and having them all laugh at her. She could relate. She'd been in her spot, dropping things or tripping before people, especially in the muggle world where people were bound to laugh at you. And drunken people were worse; they found it funnier then sober people. She sighed, wishing that she could help her clean it up with her magic. But no, they were in a muggle pub and no magic of any kind was allowed. "Come on guys, don't laugh." She told the guys that she was with before getting up and walking over to help. She couldn't really make it out, but they only laughed harder.

Jessie sighed, mopping up the floor. Make a mess, clean up the mess. For once in the year and a half since she started to work here, she hated that rule. Taking a deep breath as she paused in her work, she looked up. Her eyes went wide, looking wildly around she was glad to find her boss right there. She roughly shoved the broom into his chest and open hands and then took off, of all the places, into the ladies washroom.

Tonks frowned, walking carefully around the spilt beer and towards the still swinging door of the ladies. Carefully, she pushed it open and made sure that it stayed closed behind her before turning to look at the sink and mirror where she had just seen the girl. But she wasn't there, and Tonks frowned as she stepped in further, bending to take a look under the bathroom stall doors. There were no feet, but one door was closed completely. "Hello?" she asked, her voice echoing in the empty bathroom. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice once again echoing in the empty bathroom. She again, got no reply and decided to stand right before the closed bathroom stall door. "I know that you're in there. No one else is here. No other lady has to use the loo." She said, making her voice softer so that it wasn't so loud.

Jessie bit her lip, praying that Tonks would just go away. But no, she had to stand there and keep talking. Jessie waited, the silence getting to her as her eyes focused on Tonks' shoes. And eventually she just gave up, heaving a great sigh that echoed before setting her feet down on the floor and standing up so that she was no longer sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. She took in a deep breath, steeling herself for whatever it was that she was about to face and unlocked the stall door before slowly pulling it open to face her girlfriend. She had after all, never broken up with her. There was also of course the face that Jessie was sure that Tonks didn't recognize her, not completely anyway. "I'm fine. I was… I needed a moment to myself. You startled me coming at me with that look." She said, motioning to Tonks' face and using her Spanish accent. Which probably wasn't the best choice, but it was the only other one that she really had.

Tonks frowned at her, stepping aside as she stepped out. She watched her go over to the sink and start running the water, leaning down to splash some of the water in her face. "How was I looking at you?" she asked, wanting to know. It hadn't been bad, had it? How could you look at someone that you didn't know? Surely she hadn't been looking at her like she used to look at Jessie, please tell her that she hadn't? The girl took in a deep breath, looking at her through the mirror "Well," she started, looking down before she turned around to face her. "Kinda like you were all in love, or something. It freaked me out." She told her, grabbing a paper towel and drying her hands as she avoided looking at her. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to look at you like that." She apologized, taking a step forward before stopping. "Its just that you look so much like this girl I used to date… She ran away on me one night." She told her in a soft voice, now looking down at the floor.

Jessie's ears perked up as Tonks spoke. "Used to date?" she voiced aloud by mistake. "Yes, used to. When she ran away, everyone was telling me that it was over, I shouldn't hold out hope that she'd come back. If she ran off, it had to be over." Jessie started shaking her head; she couldn't believe everyone was telling her that. Surely someone had held out hope for her as well? No, she doubted it. It had been about a year now; there was no way anyone other Tonks should have held out hope for her. And Lupin, he should have been one happy guy. "Well, I am very sorry to hear that. You are very beautiful, and she shouldn't have run off." She said, not able to stop herself from breathing in through her nose deeply just to take in Tonks' scent one more time. It was still the same, even that perfume. "But I'm sure that if she just ran off without a word, she had a good reason for it." she told Tonks, telling her, without actually telling her, why it was that she left, as she headed for the door.

Tonks turned, head snapping out before she could stop it and snagging her arm. "What do you mean? Left for a reason? What reason could that be? To protect me? She had nothing to protect me from." The girl jerked her arm out of her grip "I don't know what her reason would have been. It would have had to been something good. You might not have thought that she had nothing to protect you from, but she may have felt differently." She told her, looking just a little bit annoyed with her. "I'm sorry she left you, I can still see hurt in your eyes. But maybe you should take a look for someone else. It could be time to move on." The girl told her, walking away from her. She stopped with her hand on the door "My name's Faith by the way." She told her before she was left looking at a swinging door. Tonks quickly rushed to the door, pushing it open and standing there for a moment as she searched the dark inside of the bar. Finally she saw her, back behind the bar and serving drinks. Looking around Tonks saw that her table needed another pitcher of beer; she walked over and picked it up "Next round on me." She said, smiling at the cheers as she headed up to the bar. She went straight for Faith, as she'd been told and placed the pitcher down. "Another one please." She said, watching her take and fill it up slowly. "My name's Tonks."

Jessie looked up at Tonks "Last name I presume?" she asked, grinning at her before looking down and slowing the flow of the beer. "Got a first?" she asked, being careful with the full pitcher as she placed it down and said a price. And just like she thought, Tonks told her nothing of a first name, just telling her to call her Tonks. Then she was gone, back with the group of guys, enjoy some beer.

A whole week went by before Tonks walked back into the pub, and sat up at the bar. She was alone, and she had this smile on her face that went with the look in her eye. She was there for a reason. However, her reason wasn't there. Every full moon, the day before and after, Jessie had off. Tonight was a day after; she was at home, asleep and sprawled across her bed. Jessie slept the whole night, tossing and turning constantly, and Tonks spent the whole night at the bar, talking with the owner about 'Faith'.


	18. Embellished

**My Word: Okay, I was half asleep when I wrote this. And I wanted you guys to have something to read… Consider it a Christmas, or Chanukah, gift. Happy Holiday's! And enjoy!**

**Warning: There is graphic nature's of girl on girl sex in this part. If you do not like, again, I must inquire why you read this. And once again, shame on you boys for reading this. I know a reason why you're doing it. Shame.**

Jessie sighed, walking into the bar. She shook out her hair, sending snow flying everywhere. "I can't believe it." she said, walking the length of the bar to put her coat and scarf into the back. "Winter's supposed to be over soon, and it's fuckin' snowing out there." She said, not fully realizing she'd dropped a g. Her coat went flying through the back door, landing perfectly onto the couch. "Honestly, I hate it right now." She added, joining her smirking boss behind the counter. Jessie was dressed to kill tonight. Forget the jeans she loved so much, she was in a black skirt that hugged her curvy hips and thighs, it ended just above her knees, and she had black nylon's beneath. Sure, she had a pair of warm booths on, but they hugged her calves and just went with everything beautifully. Her top was something else, white, gorgeous white that shone in the dim lighting. It showed off her back, for the flawless thing it was, and her arms, bared for all to see. The tattoo that was on her left front forearm was hidden by magic. Sure, Jessie had short hair, and a tan that gave away her trips to Barcelona, but she was drop dead gorgeous in what she was wearing. The tips would be good that night. At least, they would have been.

"Faith, you've worked here for just about a year and you've only missed three days each month. It's been non-stop with you. So, I am giving you a day off. Go with Tonks here." He said, placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder as she froze up, beer glass in hand and staring slack-jawed at Tonks. "Go with her to dinner, and just be free for the night." He said, leaving her there for a minute as he went to retrieve her coat. "I got it here tonight. It's our slow night, you go." He said, grinning as Jessie slowly nodded and let him slip her coat back onto her arms. "Great. Just don't forget to have a glass of wine for me." He said, directing her back around the bar and then pushing her into Tonks' arms.

Jessie couldn't think, couldn't process a single thing that was happening until she was outside with Tonks and walking down the walk. She stopped suddenly, knocking Tonks' arm off of her shoulders. "Whoa! What just happened!? I have to work tonight. It isn't a slow night." She said, turning to head back. She didn't make it one step as Tonks caught her wrist. "You were let off tonight. He said he'd call in someone else in for you."

"Who are you to ask for my boss's permission to take me out?" Jessie snapped at her in habit as she yanked her wrist free. The hurt was first to register on Tonks' face, but it didn't last as she forced a smile and held out her hand in an offer to Jessie. "Please? Just take the night off with me. I'll buy you dinner, and walk you home." It was silent between the two of them, people walking right past without giving them a second glance. When at last, Tonks was about to give up, Jessie sighed and took her hand. "Alright, I'll have dinner with you tonight. But nothing fancy."

Nothing fancy ended up with them, in Jessie's cramped one bedroom apartment in London. Aside from the open space with a bookshelf, pull-out couch and a coffee table, there was a kitchen, a bathroom, and that was it. It was small, but it was hers. But there they were, back in her apartment sitting cross-legged on the floor across the coffee table from one another with Chinese Food, and a bottle of red wine. Jessie laughed, showing off with chopsticks as Tonks fought with hers. Not a single thing had made it into her mouth without her using her fingers, or a Jessie doing it for her. "You wouldn't be struggling if you'd just let me show you how to hold them." Jessie told her with a grin. "And you wouldn't be laughing so hard if I shoved one of these up your nose." Tonks snapped at her with a pout. That only served to crack Jessie up even more, dropping the rice and chopsticks onto her plate. "Faith! That isn't funny! It would be painful!" Jessie couldn't help it, she cracked up even more. Jessie was laughing so hard, she was clutching her stomach and gasping for air. Huffing, Tonks stood up to go to the bathroom. Mostly to splash water onto her face and get rid of her burning red face.

Jessie was lying on the floor, next to her coffee table and the wonderful smelling Chinese Food, trying hard not think about the look on Tonks' face, and start laughing again. It was just so priceless. Especially when one matched the words up to it. But what Jessie didn't know, as she lay there on the floor, was that Tonks was done in the bathroom, and instead of sitting back down, she decided to take a look at the picture's, Faith had denied her from looking at because they were nothing special. But they had to be, she'd seen the look in her eyes. Slowly, and quietly she walked over to the bookshelf, and she turned her attention to the pictures. What she saw there, shocked her. The pictures weren't muggle pictures like she'd been expecting, they were wizard. But not just any old wizard photos, they were of her, and Jessie. Sure, there was only two or three, like one of her and Jessie asleep on couch in Headquarters, and another of them looking to be hugging in the snow when really Jessie had been sucking that spot on her neck, and of course, the others were of Jessie and what looked like her mother and father, but they didn't attract her attention as much as the other one's did.

Choosing carefully, picking one she hadn't ever seen before, or could ever remember doing, which was of her and Jessie in a back to front embrace watching the sunset in Barcelona, she went back to the coffee table and sat down. She crossed her legs, and set the picture in her lap as Faith sat up to look at her with a silly grin. "Well, I'm sorry I laughed so hard. But I couldn't help it." she was told, and she watched her pick up the chopsticks once again, pick something up and then hold it over to her. "Try this, it's really good." Tonks licked her lips, but shook her head. "No, I don't want it." she said, before shifting a little. "I was just wondering, Faith," she stressed her name "What this was?" she said, before producing the picture for her to see. She'd been right on what her reaction would be, the chopsticks dropped along with the food that had been between them. But she hadn't expected her to be speechless. "Well, what is it? Are you really Jessie?"

Jessie swallowed hard, leaning back against the couch for a moment before grabbing her glass of wine and finishing it off. She made a reach for the bottle, but she was stopped by Tonks' hand. It was silent for a moment, before Jessie spoke. "Dora..." Her voice came out in a bare whisper, sounding like she was pained to just be around her. I can't tell you what happened next, because I don't know. All I can tell you is that Chinese Food wound up all over the floor, and the Red Wine followed suit. Jessie was sitting on the couch, Tonks straddling her as their hands roamed and their lips remained locked in a passionate kiss. A kiss so passionate, it was as if it was the air their lungs needed. Their kiss progressed, and roaming hands soon had clothes joining the Chinese Food on the floor. Both women, topless and breathless, stopped kissing to pant and breathe heavily while looking into one another eyes. They were silent, just looking at one another before Jessie spoke "I want you… I've missed you." She closed her eyes, drawing Tonks into her as she found that spot on her neck in an instant and began to suck on it. Her mouth worked its magic on that spot, while her hands worked theirs over Tonks' breasts. Jessie had the woman above her, soon moaning and groaning at the pleasant feelings she was causing.

"Bed…" Dora moaned out, fighting to open her eyes as she pushed away from Jessie. The younger woman still knew how to find her spots, and she was so glad for it. Not so much when she was lifted and set down onto her shaking legs. Jessie shifted, bending to pull her wand out of her boot. She charmed the ruined food to go over into the garbage, the wine to go back into the bottle, and then down the sink. Last, the coffee table moved out of the way and the couch moved to produce a bed from its insides. Sheets pulled tight on it, Jessie called for a blanket before Dora found herself on her back on the softness of the newly appeared bed. All that could now be heard, other then the odd creak of a spring, was the beautiful moans coming out of Dora as Jessie worked her hot mouth and tongue down the gorgeous body presented before her. She left a trail of wet kisses, and a tongue trail. "I love you." She said, her fingers working furiously to remove what was left of her clothes. "I'm so sorry that I ever left you… I was scared what my dreams meant." She said, nestling herself between her legs as she got rid of what was left of Dora's clothing. Her hot breath grazed over her, and she smiled as she felt and watched her shudder. "I love you, so much." She said, not giving Dora a chance to respond before her tongue was buried deep within her, nose grazing over her clit.

Jessie was absolutely intoxicated by the taste and smell of Dora once more. It was hers, all hers, and she was glad to have it all to herself again. Tongue and nose working at her, she stretched her hands up to her loves breasts and massaged her as best she could as she continued to give her pleasure. Jessie missed this, and couldn't believe that she'd ever left it behind. Dora thought the same thing, enjoying and loving the feeling so much. She was moaning and arching up to feel move of Jessie pleasing her. She couldn't believe that she'd given Jessie a chance to leave, that she'd even denied herself this pleasure after she'd gone.

Jessie gave Dora everything, and then some. She pleased her with her tongue, mouth remaining there even as she came hard. She kept going, and going. Jessie didn't stop until she'd given Dora three orgasms and came once herself just from what she'd been doing. Slowly, her hot breath grazing over Dora she lay there for a moment before licking her lips and kissing a way up the sensitive body of her lover. Dora groaned, deciding to use her noodle arms and the strength that was left in them to haul Jessie up her body. "No more." She told her breathlessly, wrapping her arms around her and holding her there tight against her body. Grinning, Jessie reached around behind her for the blanket to cover the both of them up. "I love you." Jessie murmured, closing her eyes as she rested her head upon her shoulder. "I love you too." Dora replied, closing her eyes as well. Slowly, there in one another's arms, they fell asleep.

Dora rose early that morning, and she smiled a satisfied smile before slowly getting up and out from under Jessie. The younger woman had shifted to be half on top of her, and tangled up their legs. She smiled at her, collecting her clothes and wand before heading to the bathroom for a nice long shower. She turned it on hot, and stepped in after cleaning her clothes. Fresh, and dry, she dressed up before stepping out to find that Jessie was still asleep. Dora sighed, watching her for a minute before picking up the picture from last night and replacing it on the shelf. This wasn't something she thought that she'd get used too. Getting up before Jessie. When she was with her, she'd loved getting up to the smell of breakfast cooking and having it in bed. Shaking her head, and sighing, Dora turned around to look at Jessie and walk over to kiss her cheek before leaving her a note and quietly slipping out the door for work.

Jessie was slow to wake up. She stretched out, and pulled the blanket higher up over her head as she buried her face into the pillow. Slowly, through her sleep and fogged up mind, it made it through that she was using the pillow that Dora was supposed to be using. Pushing herself up quickly, and cracking her back in the process, Jessie took a look around with major bed head. "Dora?" she called out in a sleep laded voice that cracked. Getting no reply, she fell back down onto the bed and closed her eyes. Lying there, she smiled thinking back to what she'd gotten to do last night. Hand moving out from under the cover's, she grabbed the phone and dialled quickly before the phone went to her ear. It rang before going to voice mail. "Hey, it's Faith. I won't make it in tonight… Actually, I'm going to take the whole week off. And thanks, for last night. It was the best thing you could have done for me." She said, before hanging up and setting the phone back where it'd been. Turning as she pulled the blanket tight around her body, she hugged the pillow and went back to sleep. It couldn't even be lunch yet, after all.

Tonks went straight to Headquarters when she got off work, changed and turned her hair bubblegum pink. She checked to make sure that she looked good, before leaving, and ignoring everyone's questions. She hadn't pink hair in a year, of course there was going to be questions. She'd knocked first, and then walked right into Jessie's apartment. First thing that greeted her was the sweet smell of food.

Jessie moved swiftly out of the kitchen, with her wand in hand and an oven mitt on the other. She grinned upon seeing Dora. "Hey! I was hoping you'd come back. I woke up, like… Two hours ago. Went out to buy all the food, and then decided to cook. I'm real hungry, and I hope you are. I made a lot, and it's almost done." She said, before she was gone and in the kitchen once more. Dora followed after her, noting that the bed was still pulled out. "What are you making?" she asked, leaning on the breakfast bar to watch. "Uh, well… A little of everything." Jessie said, tossing a smile over her shoulder at her. "Let's see, I've got at least six Eggie in the Basket's, eight breakfast sausages, baked beans, chicken in sherry sauce, pumpkin mousse, butter fudge, I've got my mothers honey glazed roast in the oven, and a pepperoni pizza. I was going to make Spaghetti Bolognaise, but I changed my mind, figuring that I had more then enough." She said, pausing in what she was doing to slowly turn and take a look at Dora. Jessie couldn't help but grin as she saw Dora, with a slack jaw in absolute shock. With a grin, Jessie tilted her head and stuck her hip out "What, too much?" she asked, giving her a pouty lip. Dora sighed, a slow smile spreading across her face and she shook her head. "I'm sure that it'll be just more then enough." She told her, making to move from around the breakfast bar. Jessie pouted her wand at her, with a teasing smile. "No, you stay there or I am going to burn everything." She told her, before turning back to her cooking. Dora sighed, rolling her eyes. "If you want to do something, you can go and pick a movie from the bookshelf. Third shelf from the bottom on the right."

Dora laughed, finding it hard to move on the bed without Jessie making a grab for one of the many dishes. "I think that it's safe to say you, you've made more then enough." Jessie looked at her, grinning as she bit into an Eggie in the Basket. "I haven't cooked a thing in a year. I embellished." She told her, mouth full. Dora laughed at her, leaning forward to give Jessie a kiss on the lips and to wipe away the little bit of egg that was there. "Well, at least you made popcorn for the movie." She told her, before relaxing with Jessie on the bed as the movie started. She greatly enjoyed the popcorn, mixing it with butter fudge and the new bottle of Red Wine.


	19. Protection and Control

**My Word: I'm sorry about the long wait. I hope that it's good. I did write it fairly quickly… While watching TV. I'm not sure if I should end this soon, or if I should find a way to twist it and make things right.**

**Spoiler Moment: Mr. Weasley lives in the fifth one. If he had died, sad as that sounds, Tonks and Fred would have lived. JK said so herself. So, should I fix this? Kill the family man Mr. Weasley, sadly, and save his son. Tell me people, who should I kill? Personally, I'm tempted to kill Lupin and Mr. Weasley. I blame them both for Tonks' death.**

Jessie hummed as she woke up to light and teasing fingers tracing intricate absent minded patterns on her back as kisses were placed on her shoulder. She shifted her right shoulder a little at the feeling of the soft lips before lifting her head and turning it to look at Tonks… No, she was her Dora. And she was very happy to be with her again, but she still couldn't forget why she'd left her in the fist place. She no longer woke up like she used too, her dreams had gotten more intense, yes, but she'd learned to keep them under control.

"I love you." Jessie murmured, making Dora smile. They moved closer, sharing a kiss. "I love you too." Dora murmured back, fingers still tracing patterns on her back. They'd had sex after the movie, of course, and Jessie had fallen asleep on her stomach with Dora cuddled up to side.

"What are we going to do today?" Jessie asked, shifting to rest on her side and wrap her arms around Dora. "I mean, I don't have… Do I have work?" she asked, frowning as she couldn't remember. "Work can wait." Dora told her, murmuring into her neck as she nuzzled her nose into her. Jessie smiled, holding her close. "So, we're both going to play hooky then?"

"Yes… Well, actually. We're going to Headquarters." And just as expected, Dora's words made Jessie go stiff. She waited a minute, placing kiss over her neck and collar bone before Jessie seemed to relax. "But… I thought that they hated me. I don't want to go with you there just to end up dead on the doorstep." Jessie said, frowning as she let Dora do what she pleased. "I love you. There's no way that I would let them hurt you."

"But-"

"But nothing Jessie!" Dora snapped at her, rolling to pin the younger woman under her. "I love you." She said in a stern voice, waiting for a response. Jessie looked up at her in slight surprise before smiling a small smile "I love you too."

"Then you're going to listen to me, and your going to come with me to Headquarters and you're going to help us with the Final Battle." Dora told her, and if at all possible, Jessie's brow furrowed deeper. "The Final Battle?" she repeated, not expecting it to be answered. "That's going to be tonight?" she asked, watching Dora nod. Her Dora… The one she could lose because of…

Jessie sat up abruptly, startling Dora as she left her on the bed covered in the sheets. It was quite possible that she set a new world record for the fastest to ever get dressed, she was clothed so quickly. She quickly grabbed her wand, and Dora's. "You stay here." She told her, bending to give her a deep loving kiss. There was another emotion in it, and it was something that Dora couldn't place in the moment. "I know you're not going to understand, and I'll explain it to you later, but under no circumstance are you to leave this place. There's cereal, and menus for you to order in." she said, placing money into her hand as she hurried for the door. "I'm sorry. Leaving you, and taking your wand. But I have to do this. Please, just trust me." She said, before opening and heading out the door. It was locked and closed behind her. Jessie left, leaving a naked Dora, wrapped up in a sheet, confused as ever and just absolutely alone.

Jessie couldn't believe, she still remember how to get to Headquarters after nearly a year. She took a deep breath, wondering if they'd used the room she and Dora stayed in. She doubted it, they were known, even if no one said it, to have had sex in that room. Sparing herself a small smile, she took a deep breath and steeled herself before walking up the steps, making sure her hood was in place before knocking hard on the door. Actually, she banged on it hard.

On the other side of the door, in one of the many rooms sat everyone that the Order could get, cramped in a room as they discussed a few odd things of the coming battle. Jessie banging froze them all, and they fell silent. "That's Tonks." A strong female voice said, even if it shook only slightly. "I'll let her in." she said, standing up to reveal that it was in fact, Hermione. She slowly made her way through all the bodies, her chair remaining empty as she slipped from the room and walked down the hall to let her friend in. Or at least, that was what she thought that she was doing.

Jessie licked her lips, shifting from one foot to the next until she heard the familiar clicks of the door being unlocked. She took a deep breath, taking a step backwards just as the door swung open. Silently for a moment they stared at one another, and Jessie offered up small smile that soon went away.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Everyone in the small room heard Hermione shout. A few curious heads poked out to take a look before they were pushed out of the way, and Ginny, with Harry and Ron came out of the door. The others were forced to stay in the room as they four stood in the way looking down the hall. What they found at the end of the hall, in the door way, was Hermione holding her wand to the throat of a hooded figure that had her hands up.

Jessie's eyes darted to the end of the hall, and the four that stood there, before going back to Hermione. She didn't want her voice to be heard by them, and anyone else that may be in the room behind them, so she whispered. "Please, Hermione… I'm sorry. I came because I heard and I want to help… I came in peace." The angry girl before her seemed doubtful, but she removed her wand from Jessie's throat. Only to take a hold of her cloak shoulder and drag her into the building. The door closed behind us and locked, before she dragged her towards the others.

Quickly, they all filed in, and the two boys took up their seats. Ginny wanted to support her girlfriend so she stood by her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Only after Hermione had pushed Jessie, head first into the table. Her wand never once left the crumpled grumbling body on the floor.

Jessie couldn't believe it. Hermione had pushed her head first into the edge of the long table. It was worse then a hang-over. Her head was throbbing so much, even as she held onto it just to stop its throbbing pain. One hand reached up, and she groped around for the edge before hoisting herself up. She groaned a loud groan, rubbing her forehead as she held tightly and leaned on the table for support. "Geez, Hermione. Fuck, that hurt." She said, still rubbing her forehead before pushing herself up to stand and lean on the table. "I swear the feeling is worse then a fucking hang-over." She said, before taking in a deep breath through her nose. Her sense of smell was flooded with a variant of scents. There were tons of people around her. Slowly, she opened one eye, and then the next. She was still holding her forehead as she turned to look at people.

Hermione continued to point her wand at Jessie, watching her carefully as she turned around to look at people. "Don't you try anything." She said through gritted teeth, Ginny at her side, rubbing her back, was helping only slightly. She could feel that her girlfriend was tense.

Jessie rolled her eyes, which only went noticed by the two girls she was facing. Slowly, she turned to face the table, and she carefully undid her cloak before knocking the hood back. Jessie shook out her hair. "I heard what was happening-"

"Why are you here!? Where's Tonks!?"

"She's safe." Jessie replied calmly, reaching into her cloak easily. She produced two wands and placed them flat on the table before placing her hands on either side of them. "My wand and Tonks'. She's fine, and safe within my apartment."

"What did you do to her!?" was shouted at her from behind, and this time, it was Ginny. Jessie heaved a sigh, hanging her head and closing her eyes. "I said she's fine. When I left her, she was a little confused. But if I remember, she was naked and satisfied. I couldn't… I wouldn't…" Jessie lifted her head, tears in her eyes when she opened them. "Why did you leave her there?" it was Harry, and Jessie's eyes shifted to look into his. "Because I lost her once, and I won't lose her again." She said voice just above a whisper, but enough that everyone heard her. "I love her… I've watched her die for last year, night after fucking night. I won't see it happen in real life."

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused looking Ron. But her eyes never left Harry's. "You know what its like, don't you Harry. You saved Mr. Weasley, kept him with his family because of a dream. Well, imagine seeing it night after night. Watching the person you love fight for their life, and die. I will not lose her." She paused, letting that sink in for a moment. "I ran away to protect her, because I didn't know what those dreams were back then… Last year. I was scared. But you know what, they got worse, and I watched as they tortured her. She couldn't do anything, Harry. I lost her once, when I walked away. But I have her again, and I will not lose her… Not this time." She swallowed hard, licking her lips. "I've seen her die in my dreams… Please, please, don't make these dreams a reality." She said, breathlessly as a stray tear fell from the corner of her eye. "She's safe in my apartment. I left her money to order in, and her clothes… I would not leave her with her wand, and I promised to explain when I returned. Please, she's safe… Let me fight for her. Let me do this for her, and for the freedom our world deserves."

It got real quiet in the room, all eyes shifting from Jessie, to the wands she was leaning over, to Harry. He was their leader in this. The Final Battle was his say; they had who they had on their side because of him. It was all up to him, and they all knew it. But what he would say, agreeing to let her stay with them and fight while they lost an Auror, or sending her back and asking for Tonks. It just seemed like forever, before at long last, Harry shifted and cleared her throat. "Fine. You can fight for her. But someone should stay with her… Tonks shouldn't be left alone."

Jessie's heart beat wildly. She knew that, but she preferred her to be alone in her apartment then with someone that might turn her against her like they all seemed to be… Well, Harry seemed to have forgiven her. But still, it was silent; no one seemed to want to volunteer to skip out on the Battle. But her Hermione cleared her throat and all looked to her. Jessie too, spun around to look at the younger girl, hand on both wands. "Ginny can stay with Tonks."

"What!? Hermione!!" the young red headed girl shouted in protest, obviously outraged that she'd been volunteered to sit out of the Final Battle. But it was Jessie that could understand why it was being done by the brunette. She wanted to protect her, save her the horrors of Battle and Death… Save her from perhaps, losing her life. "Please, Ginny. Do this for me? Keep Tonks company. I'll come for you there after it's over, I promise."

"Ginny dear, listen to Hermione please. Stay at Jessie with Tonks." Mrs. Weasley said, to nods of agreement from her husband. The youngest Weasley seemed out numbered as her brothers began to nod and voice their agreement to what Hermione had said. Desperately, the red head turned her eyes to Harry, silently pleading with him. But Harry shook his head, denying her what she wanted. "I'm sorry Ginny." He said, before she let out a loud angry cry and pushed past Hermione to storm out of the room.

Jessie was standing outside of the door to her apartment, listening to Hermione talk with Ginny in pleading tones as Tonks tucked away the bed. "Please Ginny, give me your wand. I love you, and I don't want you using it to get out." Hermione could be heard pleading with her girlfriend. It was silent before a heavy sigh was heard "Thank you." Was heard before a soft kiss on skin and Hermione left the small apartment. Jessie watched her close the door, before both placed locking charms on it. They turned to walk away, and Jessie kept her attention on what was before them. "You put extra charms on the window, right?" she asked, hoping that the younger girls charms had reinforced hers on it from before she'd run into Tonks. At the nod, she sighed. It would only be hours now before the two would be in Battle, and fighting well because they knew the ones they loved were safe.

Tonks and Ginny were sitting on the couch as it was now, simply a couch, staring at the telly and the movie they had randomly chosen. But neither was watching it, or paying it any mind. Tonks had a leg curled under her, the other bent at the knee as she hugged her self with one arm as she rested the other across the back of it. Ginny had her feet on the couch, and she hugging her legs as she rested her chin on her knees. Tonks slowly turned her attention to the young girl, and was silent for a moment. "Ginny? Did you happen to find out what reason it was that Jessie left me here, without my wand? Is it… Is it the same reason that Hermione left you here, without yours?" she asked, knowing that they were alone and magically locked in. Ginny looked at her, blinking before she shrugged "Probably… She said something before, but I think she should be the one to tell you."

Jessie was pacing, back and forth behind Lupin. From a distance, she looked like she was stalking him, ready to pounce on him like he was her pray and next meal. In fact, it looked that way close up, and anyone around her was avoiding her as they eyed her uneasily. Until at last, she stopped when Lupin spoke up. "Please, stop pacing behind me." It wasn't a question, more of an order and it made the young woman growl. She stalked up behind him to snarl in his ear "I don't listen to you. I want blood… Don't you feel it? That, sensation stirring. The werewolf, just waiting to be set free. To stalk, and pounce on innocent pray." Lupin turned to her, eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

"Okay!? I feel caged!!" she roared, turning away from him to pace again. Tilting your head, you could see it. She looked like a caged tiger, prowling the bars. "I don't know what it is… I feel, trapped in my own skin." She said, sounding desperate as she paced and pushed her sleeves up. That was when the breath seemed to be sucked out of the crowd. Jessie frowned, looking around before running a hand through her hair. Her left hand and she saw why they all seemed to be holding their breath. "Aw, fuck!" she said, putting a hand over the tattoo in a desperate attempt to hide it.

"Let me see it." Lupin said, walking over. They ended up wrestling, and she squeaked loudly in surprise as she found herself tucked under one of his arms, her left arm stretched out so that he could study the mark. Jessie struggled, and then stopped as she let out a long breath. "I got it last year, I was sure I told the lot of you… And I got it the Muggle way; it can't be connected to-"

"This symbol. It's old. Muggle way or not, it's got an ancient power in it. Meant for controlling Werewolves. I'm not sure that you'll ever get it off. Voldemort is controlling you, Jessie. He's found a way to draw out the dark power of the Werewolves, and by tonight, I'll bet you'll transform." Lupin told her, carefully setting the younger girl down onto her feet. "Oh, well that's just fucking great!! I go undercover to save the women I love, and it comes back to bite me in the fucking ass!!" she shouted, and then turned to point at a very predictable Weasley Twins. "Don't you dare say it!!"


	20. The Outcome of War

**Warning: There is a scene of graphic nature farther down within this story. It is a scene containing self mutilation. You have been warned.**

**My Word: Yea, I know, I ain't the best writer, but I do this for my own entertainment, and hopefully entertain some of you in the process. This is not the end, but it is close. I am asking for at least one more opinion in who should be dead, yes, there must be at least one Weasley dead. I know, I know, you're going to hate me for that, but I don't give a damn. Just not Fred! One twin living without the other isn't cool. Anyway, enjoy.**

Jessie was doing it again, pacing as if she was stalking her next prey. Only this time, she was behind Harry, as he stood before everyone else, facing off against hundreds of Death Eater's, and many a naked man and woman, doing the same as her. Pacing the crowd, picking prey to attack for when the half-moon rose high into the sky above their heads and the battle began.

For one hour, exactly, one hour, they had all been standing there, and Jessie felt like her skin was crawling as she growled and snarled. She was squirming as if she could feel something unpleasant against the smooth surface of her skin just beneath her clothes. But there was nothing there, she'd scratched at the skin roughly to leave long temporarily marks more then once. It was all part of the change, the slow change that was reminiscent of one's first change from man to beast. To crawl, or run around on all four's was a pleasure that's Jessie normally took pleasure in, but she wanted to wield her wand, she wanted to curse away the life from a Death Eater's eyes, rather then tear it out of his throat. The sick pleasure of feeling the blood drip off of her lips as it glistened off of her teeth, the metallic and oh so sweet taste of it lingering on her tongue long after she'd dropped the flesh from her trap like jaws was no longer something that she wanted. She only wanted to be normal, to hug, hold and kiss Tonks, and treat her like the honest to Merlin beautiful woman she was. How was she supposed to properly marry her, and raise a forbidden family if she was to pass on the joyous curse that was Lycanthropy?

Jessie stopped, just there off to Harry's right as the thought lingered in her mind. Her head tilted to the side and then back to reveal her throat as she swallowed and thought of what she wasn't supposed to think of or have. A family; done with the use of Dark Magic to alter one's form in order to get another woman pregnant. It was an ancient and very Dark Magic. But as far as she knew, old same sex couples of the past had used it in order to make sure blood-lines didn't die. It was a forgotten spell, calling for the use of magic by both parties. Jessie had sworn she'd never use it when she found it long ago, on a forgotten shelf in the back of Beauxbaton's. But she'd kept that old bit of parchment, in the safety of her Gringotts vault.

A long and lingering growl slipped out of her throat, her head quickly coming forward as she clenched her fists and began to pace once more. All eyes on either side that had been watching her, continued to do so as they went with her in that side to side manner that was obvious. It was her werewolf, the beast within that was telling her to use the spell, the animal that wanted to be able to nurture something the way her own mother had. She growled again, trying to force the thought away and focus on the battle that was supposed to happen soon. She looked up at the sky, moon rising higher and higher. She licked her bottom lip, and in a quick and brash manner, quickly moved her sleeve up and drew her wand to point it at the mark. Hermione was at her side in a flash "What are you doing? You can't-"

"I'm burning it off!" Jessie quickly snapped at her, sharp white teeth catching the moon's light. It was enough to make the younger woman take a step back "I'm sick of feeling my skin crawl, sick of the thoughts that run through my head forcing me away from this battle." She added, before looking at her tattoo. Hermione didn't have a chance to respond to that, Jessie muttered the spell, and in an instant, fire wrapped around her wrist and the smell of burning flesh filled the air instantaneously; along with a howl of pure pain. It was as intense as the scream of someone under the Cruciatus Curse. And in just the same instant, it was gone as Jessie fell to her knees, wand on the crisp night grass before her. Her breathing was heavy as she looked at the spot where the mark no longer was, but red and hurting flesh surrounded and replaced it. One muttered word from her was all that was need to know she was herself once again. "Fuck."

"That was incredibly stupid of you!" Hermione yelled at the form on her knees before she joined her in kneeling on the grass. "I wasn't about to transform to let my darker side take control." Jessie told her, sucking in a deep breath and wincing as Hermione gingerly took a hold of her arm to look it over. "You should have used another spell." She said, running her fingers over the marks of twisting flesh that almost wrapped all the way around the older woman's wrist. "A simple fire spell that focused only on the mark would have been much better. I can't heal this kind of scar tissue." She added, before anything else was said. She got a snort in response, and upon looking up she saw that she wasn't even being looked at. Jessie was looking away from her, nose crinkled up in an uncaring sneer. "Whatever. Just… Do what I know you're going to do." Hermione opened her mouth to tell Jessie something in a huffy and indignant tone before she shut her mouth and quickly pointed her wand at Jessie's wrist. Jessie yelped, yanking her wrist away after a moment "I thought you were going to make it painless."

"I forgot." Hermione said before getting up to her feet and walking away and back to her spot behind Harry and on his right. When the time came, all would surge forward, leaving him to the back until just as Voldemort. But Jessie knew different as she got to her feet, ripping her sleeve completely off of her left arm to wet and tie around her paining wrist. Harry wouldn't let them push him to the back for protection, no, he was a fighter and he would surge forward just as everyone else to go deep into battle. He had determination in his eyes when they'd walked out here and took their places, in the state of changing, she'd seen it, and she'd wanted to be right there at his side when it began. So, that's what she did. Sleeve tied firmly around her wrist, twice, she walked over, wand wielded as she stood right next to him on his right. "We will win this battle, Harry. I know that you'll see to it." she said, voice strong and proud as she looked straight ahead at the many faceless Death Eater's.

It wasn't as easy as Jessie had thought that it would be. Just throwing the Killing Curse at someone on the other side. No, it just wasn't that easy. You had to engage in a duel with one, or two of them first; before you even got the chance to say it. The challenge was avoiding deadly spells hurled at you as you threw others back in the hope that maybe you could use the Killing Curse to dwindle their numbers as body after body from each side fell, eyes cold and lifeless.

But as vicious and bloody the battle was, as death filled the air and littered the ground, there was just as much tension and worry back within the muggle apartment of Jessie's. Tonks could no longer sit still and she was constantly moving about and pacing, as Ginny lay tensed and almost lifeless on the couch. Her gaze fixed upon the silent moving images of the telly. Occasionally, her eyes would move and watch Tonks walk in front of her before returning to the screen. At last, the constant shuffling and silence was broken by Tonks' panicked and worried voice. "Do you think that they're okay? What do you think is going? They're alive, right? That's why we haven't heard a word, isn't it?" Ginny slowly sat up and shifted to look at Tonks with her messy dark brown hair that stood out at more then one odd angle, she heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know. I think that something's happened, I mean, we love them enough that we'd feel it when they died, wouldn't we?" Silence fell into the apartment again, and Ginny fell back into her laying position as Tonks tried for the fifteenth time to Apparate away.

"Avada Kedavra!" Jessie shouted for the thirteenth time. The green jet shot from her wand, and another Death Eater fell before her. Running, she leapt over the body as she shouted "Duck Hermione!" In an instant, the younger girl fell to the ground in a heap and two streams of brightly coloured spells collided in the air above her before reflecting off and shooting deep into the mass of still standing and fighting bodies. Hermione rolled and got to her feet before she ran off as Jessie and the Death Eater closed in on one another, throwing spell after spell at one another that were so easily blocked. "I will win this, and you will die." She said, when she abandoned using her wand long enough to tackle the body to the ground. The Death Eater was so easily pinned and a dark laugh escaped the throat of who she had under her before she was tackled off of them by a dark transformed werewolf. Didn't matter who it was, they were all animal at the moment with little human thought. They were nothing but a growling and pain filled cry mess that was tumbling and rolling all over the battle ground. People jumped and lurched to be out of the away, and others who weren't so lucky, were squished by them.

"This is their battle!! Stay back!!" Jessie shouted, holding her arms out to the side to prevent Hermione and a distraught Mrs. Weasley from entering the circle that now surround Harry and Voldemort. They were tossing spell after spell at one another, when the Dark Lord wasn't taunting in an annoyingly stupid way. Honestly, how his words got to Harry was just amazing. It was easy to tell that he was just a broken boy on the inside, a broken boy turned tough brooding Dark Lord Bully. She had to tell Harry, she had to tell him, and risk losing her life.

"You are a weak boy, Harry Potter, and you are going to die here, tonight."

"Don't listen to him Harry!" Jessie shouted, lurching forward from the crowd and as she jerked the hood of her sweater of Hermione's grasp. "You're the Boy Who Lived! No matter what this fool says! He's already tried to kill you-"

No true word's could describe what had happened, it was a, you had to have been there. But in the basics of it went a little like this: Jessie had simply cut herself off. Her eyes went wide as the Killing Curse came shooting at her from the Dark Lord Voldemort's wand. Only to never reach her as Harry ran and launched himself before it. Anyone who was behind his body never truly saw it, but it landed dead center in the middle of his chest. His whole body had gone limp as he collided with the ground. His glasses were broken, and he wasn't moving as everyone that had been on his side, those who were absolutely close to him, let out pain filled cries that could only be the sound of a broken heart and defeat. Jessie fell to her knees in complete and utter shock as a crying Hermione ran to Harry's side. It was simply over, just like that, Harry was dead.

Or that was how it seemed to them. A laughing and victorious feeling Voldemort had walked over to Harry's body, Hermione hovering over him and crying as she begged him to wake up. He pushed him with his foot, looking down upon him with his glowing red eyes and said "You see Harry Potter, it was only but a lie that fed your legend."

It was almost in slow motion then, all eyes on them. Hermione had looked up the Dark Lord, with grimy and tear stained cheeks, and teary eyes. There was a broken, but defiant look in her eyes as she opened her mouth to tell him off, only to be cut off by Harry himself. He was alive and breathing as he opened his eyes to look up at Voldemort, pointed his wand at him, and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord had no time at all to react as the bright green light collided with his chest and the life left his uncaring red eyes as he fell to the ground limp and dead.

Any Death Eater that had been attempt to round up and capture or kill the defiant Auror's, or their enemy's quickly had the table's turned on them, and many fell to the ground dead before the seconds thoughts of their actions could fill their heads. Victory was truly within the hands of the good. Despite the Great losses, the Wizarding World was free. Free at last to be without fear.

Ginny and Tonks were frozen, looking at one another from the spots they occupied in the room. Something had happened, something huge, and they both knew it. Though neither knew what it was, they knew that something had happened. Though neither moved, for fear that whatever had happened might be bad. Ginny was holding her sweet little breath as she stayed upon the couch, almost hugging it in a half of a death grip of a hug, looking back at Tonks as her knuckles began to turn white. Tonks couldn't stop her heavy gasps of air, even if she wanted to, and she wanted too, it was just that every other muscle in her body was tense and tightly coiled against the fear the woman she loved was dead. Both feared to move because they thought that the one's they loved to be dead, as there was no denying the fact that something huge had happened this night, and that the fate of the Wizarding World had been decided without either of them being there to see it.

"Harry, you are a complete and total fool! If I wasn't so happy that all of this was over, I'd kill you for faking your own death!" Jessie shouted into Harry's ear as she held him tightly and firmly to her body. It was a bone crushing hug, and he was finding it very hard to breath, but he was making no objections. The battle was over, and he'd won the battle. Jessie slowly broke away from Harry, grinning from ear to ear as he was and she slugged his arm when she stepped away, teasingly saying "Eh, I'll kill you later when no one's around."

"Harry, are you alright!? You scared me half to death, I'd truly thought that you'd died!" Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around him as she held him close in that nearly motherly, fussing over her only son sort of way. Jessie laughed softly, shaking her head as she turned to walk away. She'd been so caught up in the battle, and staying alive, that now it was time to find out who they'd lost. She stepped right on the body of an ill-placed Death Eater to get over him, and then squeezed through two of the old and wise Auror's to see the bodies of the fallen. What she saw, was something that she never would have expected. Yes there were the bodies of those that she absolutely did not know, but were allies none the less. It was the one's she knew, the one's she had spoken to that had her falling to her knees with unwanted tears in her eyes. She knew that Tonks was going to be heart broken, as it wasn't only one that lay on the ground before her eyes. Tonks was closer to them then she herself was, and she knew that the tears were going to fall freely from her eyes… Oh no, Ginny. The poor red-headed younger girl, if Tonks was to cry, Ginny was going to be in those body racking sobs. Hermione was sure to be crying if she was crying now, knowing that Harry was alive. The Burrow, the home of the Weasley surely would never be the same again.

Slowly, Jessie rose to her feet, and she pushed back through the aged Auror's, to get to Hermione. To peel her off of the Boy Who- No, he wasn't a boy anymore. This had been a war, and more then enough death had been seen by his eyes. Virgin, or not, he was man. The Man Who Lived… Jessie laughed at the thought, and then shook her head as she looked seriously at Hermione while placing a hand upon her shoulder. She said nothing, taking a hold of her hand to lead her along over to where she'd just left. Harry would get there soon enough; let him have his moment in the golden light of the sun.


	21. Together, but Divided, They will Fall

**Warning: This chapter contains the implication of girl on girl action, with an adult toy, and or sexual aid****. You've been once again, warned. So if you do not like it, then skip or don't read it.**

**My Word: I realized what I did awhile ago… Well, not long after posting my last, but I was too damned lazy to change it. I left little option for who was to be dead. Under no other circumstance was I going to leave Lupin alive though. And I know that my story has been weird or changed a lot since I started but, well, I didn't actually have a plan when I started this. It was mostly for fun, and to pair Tonks up with someone other then Lupin. Yes, its true, aside from him being a werewolf, I do not like him. So any way, I do hope that you enjoy whatever I have left to write. This is not the last either.**** Or so I do hope.**

**Update: I made a small change to the 'toy' used, and fixed a little something of what happens to Jessie later in the chapter. The price we pay for me typing too fast, and not checking it, hmm? Anyway, enjoy.**

Hermione had completely broken down when she'd seen who we had lost. Jessie didn't think that she had ever seen the younger girl break before, or had ever expected her too. Sure, Hermione was strong, and tough, but she was still just a girl in this because her friends were. Actually, Jessie was sure that most everyone she met or saw was in the war that had just ended, because of people they knew. There were the strong that were in the war because they choose to be, and then there were the ones in it because they'd followed those that chose to be in it. Jessie knew which one she was; she was a follower, this time around. She had been in the war she'd never wanted to be in, because of Tonks. She loved the woman more then she ever thought that she would be able to convey in her life.

Slowly, Hermione began to pull away from Jessie, wiping at her puffy red eyes with a sleeve. She didn't want to cry anymore. She needed to be strong for when they went and got Tonks and Ginny. Oh, poor Ginny. She had her brothers, but what was that house-hold going to be like without a father… To just lose Mr. Weasley like this. "Hermione?" the younger girl jerked at the sound of the cracking older girls voice. She looked up at her; a few tears escaping her eyes "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Jessie cleared her throat, tired of the crack "Well, it's just that…" she brought a hand up and caught a tear with the edge of her finger before showing it to her. "It's just that your still crying, even though your not making a sound, and as your body stays still, tears are still escaping." Hermione looked down and away from Jessie, embarrassed that she was still crying. She was surprised when Jessie took a hold of her chin and directed her attention back to her. "Don't…" for a moment, Jessie's voice cracked again, and Hermione stayed silent as she watched the older girl with fascination. "Don't look away in embarrassment. I've held my emotions in for so long, just hidden everything away that… Just, don't be embarrassed about it." she said before shifted to get up off of the ground and pulling Hermione up with her. "I am curious though."

"About what?" Hermione asked with a small sniffle as she wiped her eyes. "How we ended up sitting in the grass." She said simply, scratching the back of her head, and then ruffling her own hair as casually as possible. She didn't do well with emotional situations, but that was just when she wasn't alone with the woman she loved. "I don't know." Hermione admitted quietly before quickly hurrying to follow Jessie away from everyone else for Apparation.

***

Jessie had refused to leave her small apartment; she folded her arms around herself and leaned into the window frame as she made a motion with her hand for Tonks to leave with Hermione and Ginny. The youngest girl was already out the door, impatiently waiting for her girlfriend as she stood just inside of the door. "Dora, please, just go and see for yourself. I can't go back there… I've done my job. I'll wait here for you. Apparation will be simple now that the spells are down."

"But are you going to be alright?" Tonks asked, forgetting who was still with them as she took Jessie's hand and turned her so that they were facing one another, and then wrapped her arm about her neck. Jessie couldn't help but smile a small smile. "I'm sure that I'll be fine Dora." She said, stealing a quick peck. It was Tonks' turn to smile as she tried to momentarily get closer. "Are you sure? One hundred percent positive?"

"Yes, I'm pretty damn positive." Jessie answered Tonks with a small chuckle as she grabbed her ass and pulled her tight to her body. The young werewolf didn't have much care that Hermione was still there, blushing as she watched and waited for her pink haired friend. "Well then, I'll come back to you later." Tonks said, kissing Jessie deeply for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Dora." Jessie kissed Tonks again before letting her go and folding her arms again as the three left and the door was finally closed. Heaving a sigh, Jessie turned to the window again. She knew that it was a slim chance that Tonks would be back that night. And she also knew that Tonks wasn't fooled by what she had said. She wasn't fooled by them because she kept folding her arms protectively and defensively about herself. She loved her, yes, but she was pushing her away again.

Jessie was trying to protect Tonks from the pain that death of a loved one brings. But she didn't know that the pain of a broken heart was just as bad, if not worse. And she could be putting Tonks… Dora, through it once again. She'd put her through it once when she'd run away from her dreams, and Dora might not be able to stand it if she was put through it again. Some women can never handle a first, and some never truly understand what the deal is. Dora broke when Jessie ran away, and she might just crumble to bits if she was to lose Jessie again.

Hermione had seen it too, standing just inside of the door-way like she had as she waited for Tonks. Jessie looked like she was distancing herself, and as much as she could see the love, she knew what could happen. And she wasn't the only one. As eager as Ginny had been to get away, standing out in the hall alone, she had been able to see and hear what was going on. Tonks saw and she knew it. But she trusted and she had hope that it wouldn't be true, that Jessie would forget about what could happen and just be with her.

It wasn't that however, that put a length of time between them.

***

A month. It had been a month since the final battle and the Wizarding World had celebrated the glory, and mourned for those that they had lost. The darker half of the Wizarding World was in ruins, and all were safe from exposure to Muggle's. Once again, it was as it was supposed to be. Most Muggle's knew nothing of the Magical Beings they shared Earth with. Imaginations ran wild, and stories were all they had. For simple entertainment, and children, they were in nothing more but stories and tales. But even still, it did not matter for Harry Potter was popular in both worlds, and very well known.

Tonks watched the beautiful younger female couple break-up and fall apart, as they went to the boys for comfort. Hermione was still apart of the Weasley family, it seemed as she went to Ron for comfort instead of staying with her girlfriend. Ginny too, didn't stay with her girlfriend as she went to Harry. Tonks did not like watching the younger couple fall apart, as it was too close to home. It made her feel like she and Jessie were falling apart, like they would no longer be a couple, and she needed that constant. Nothing was the same as it had been. They no longer had Remus, or Mr. Weasley, or… Tonks let out a long groan, letting her head drop onto the surface of the table at that evening's dinner/supper. And of course, she had to stop staying in her mind all day. There was no one that could comfort her, and there wasn't anyone that would leave her alone long enough for her to make her escape to go and see Jessie. They even went so far as to pick her up and drop her off at work. It was painfully obvious that they didn't trust her.

Jessie, though she hid it, was concerned about her girlfriend. She loved her, but didn't expect her to be coming back any time soon… She hadn't exactly expected her to come home to her in the first place. Jessie just went about her life. She bought food at fast food restaurants, and she went to work at night before returning home to sleep her mornings and days away. She was back to living the life she had before Tonks walked back into her life. It was eat, sleep and work for her, and she felt as if it almost always would be. She hoped that it wouldn't, that Tonks would come back. She loved her, but it felt like that might not be possible for them to ever be together again.

So that was how it was, they lived their lives as it was. Jessie was the bar-maid that brought the regulars back, and peeked the interest in the bar hoppers. And Tonks watched as two new couples formed in the wake of tragedy. Of course, to Tonks, that just seemed like another tragedy. For Jessie and Tonks, it was their hearts and thoughts that belonged and stayed on the other, always on the other. As it had nearly always been since they had first met.

But it was in the bar, with Jessie standing behind the counter, wiping it down, that things started again. The small pub was five minutes away from closing, and the Young Werewolf was eager to get off of work to go home and sleep when the pink haired Metamorphmagus walked in. Tonks stalled at the door, holding it open so that the light of the street lamps spilled in onto the floor, only just peeking inside. The pair merely stared at one another, both frozen to the spot and unsure of what to do. Jessie didn't expect the older woman to appear, and Tonks hadn't really expected her to be there. Another full moon was approaching, but two days away.

"Um, hi. Come on in… Uh, I'll poor you a cold one." Jessie said, tossing the rag over her shoulder and moving to get the pink haired woman a mug and filling it with frothy cold beer. Tonks finally moved from her spot on the floor, smiling a small smile as she sat down on the bar stool in front of the dark haired beauty. "On the house." Jessie added, smirking at Tonks. "It's past last call, but for you, I'll do anything." She told her, winking before moving down the bar to take an empty glass from an overly drunk costumer. He began to argue, seeing the pretty pink haired woman get a free drink after last call made him mad as he argued with Jessie, who was un-phased as she spoke completely calm to him and made a reach under the bar like she was grabbing for something that could be a weapon or phone. The drunken man fell for it as he stumbled off of the stool, slurring at Jessie not to call the cops as he continued his stumble for the door. "Go on now, Henry. Sleep all that off, and you'll be that sweet man most women fall for by tomorrow evening." She told him with a hint of a smile as she started walking around the bar to start her cleaning out the pub. The little argument with him had actually been longer then she'd expected. And now, as she had too, she set to getting the place emptied of those who remained, and locking the door after the last one. Sighing, and giving her lips a lick, she looked over to Tonks.

"So, if you're done, then I'll walk you back to Headquarters. I know that they must be worried about you." Jessie said, walking away from the door and around behind the bar to finish with tidying up as she used her wand to clean the rest of the pub. "Don't tell my boss." Jessie said, giving a wink to the still stunned Tonks. Of all things, the words that had been said were not something that she expected.

***

"Dora…" Jessie groaned, trying to keep the older woman off of her. She was of course, not succeeding. "Jessie…" Dora moaned, breathing it into her ear. Dora was not the only one whom had a soft spot was upon her neck. Jessie would nearly melt if she was kissed beneath her ear, or just behind it. Given the opportunity, she'd roll right over just to feel Dora's lips on those spots. A sort of growl came out of Jessie. Soon both her own and Dora's hands were flying to remove clothing.

Jessie had known better, had known that if she and Dora were alone together this sort of thing would happen. But, they'd both needed it so much, their love burning so strongly. Though, curiously, Jessie could not help but wonder how it was Dora just ended up coming home with her.

"Dora… Bed…" Jessie managed between breaths, before the pair fell back onto the bed. Instantly Jessie was on top, pinning Dora to the bed as her hands moved about to remove all clothing. "I love you." Jessie near growled into Dora's ear, before lips were pressing against lips and skin was touching skin. Jessie was close to the change, and so different from how Lupin was when it approached. Dominance ran high in her; she did everything that she could to make sure her dominance was known. Jessie had just a hint claws upon her hands, her hands running down Dora's sides before she was at her neck and kissing all over it. Grunting, Jessie broke away from Tonks, swiftly moving off of the bed and fighting to keep from going back to Dora on the bed as she moaned in protest as she reached out. "I've got a new toy…" she said, trailing off before she was grinning at her deviously. Sitting up, Dora watched her carefully.

Jessie had to crouch down at her television and book stand, she had to search for where she had put it. It was a gift; a gift from a woman who'd had had high hopes of sleeping with her. "I love you... And I do hope you don't judge me… I've never used it." she told Dora, licking her suddenly dry lips as she stood, prize in hand. It wasn't big, not more then six inches, and surely, no more then three and a half inches around. It was yellow, and it would have looked real, had it not been for its rather bright banana colour.

***

It happened again. Jessie knew that it had been happening more and more lately, that she was losing moments in time and just absolutely blacking out when it neared the full-moon. She would do things, she knew that much. But it was what she did, or what had happened, that did not remain with her. Jessie knew that she had done something though as she currently lay awake in bed next to Dora, staring up at the ceiling, that… That bright yellow thing; attached to her and protruding from between her hips. It tented the sheets that covered them in her small, but currently hot apartment. She could feel it, and nearly everything else in her apartment, even if she was not touching it. Her own breathing was heavy still, and Dora next to her had even though deep breathing. "Stamina of a Werewolf… Energy of a fucking two year-old." Jessie murmured, getting up out of bed carefully so as not to stir her sleeping lover. It was bugging her, everything that touched her skin, and was not Dora, bothered her. And she knew why. It was the change, her skin crawling in anticipation of what lay ahead for her.

Jessie was in the shower when Dora woke up, trying to get rid of the itch that was beneath her skin. Jessie was trying so hard, scrubbing at her skin until it was red and raw. Dora joined her, wrapping her arms around her from behind before she realized what was happening. "Are you okay? Why were you scrubbing?" Dora asked as Jessie twisted in her arms to kiss that spot on her neck as her arms went around Dora's waist. Jessie licked her already moist lips "I feel uneasy… My skin is crawling and I just… I just wish that you could turn into a blanket so I could just wrap myself up in you." She said, before starting to kiss her spot again. Dora moaned; letting it go for the moment that Jessie was having problems with the change. Even work was going to have to wait.

Jessie had moved her hand down and was moving her fingers in and out of Dora, having lifted her high and pinned her to the wall of the bathroom. Jessie had forced herself to get absorbed in Dora, and doing all that she could do to keep it that way as she continued to please her. Fingers were deep within Dora, and Jessie's mouth was upon her neck doing everything to the spot. Her spot; that sweet spot of hers that would drive her over the edge if her sweet lover kept it up. And that was just what Jessie did, keeping her mouth upon Dora's neck, her fingers plunging within her, hooked to get that spot within perfectly. It didn't take long, and Jessie finally drove Dora over the edge so that her scream echoed in the small bathroom. Growling, Jessie drew away from Dora, withdrawing her fingers to give them a long and slow lick. Jessie kissed Dora softly "See you in three nights." She told her, before slipping out of the shower and moving quickly to collect her clothes and get dressed before disapparating away. Dora didn't have time to get out of the shower before Jessie was gone, back to the country side outside of Barcelona. She was going to be away from her life, her lover and her girlfriend, for three painful nights of a full moon and nothing but the effects of the change to keep her company. Smelling like sex, her hair wet, and her body itching, she started to run, wondering if she could do it until night fell.


	22. Fate bit Me, She was Luck

Jessie hissed uncharacteristically in pain as she tried to sneak around the apartment without waking her sleeping girlfriend, Dora. She could hardly believe that she had stayed the three nights, let alone the fact that she'd actually cleaned up the apartment and it looked far better then when she'd left. But that wasn't what Jessie was focusing on; her main focus was tending to her wounds without waking up the love of her life. It was still fairly early in the morning, the sun still rising into the ever brightening sky. And she'd almost succeeded. She'd gotten the bandages, the disinfectant, and some swabs. It was the fact that she wanted to sit on the counter, right at the sink as she'd done in Barcelona, to tend to her wounds, that was her down fall, almost literally. Jessie had slipped after jumping up onto the counter, and yelping in surprise, she'd tried to grab the handle of the cupboard, but she'd pulled it open as she fell and not only had a few things fallen out of the cupboard, but she'd scattered the medical supplies she'd collected. Groaning and whimpering from the pain, she wasn't surprised at all when she saw Dora standing over her, wand in hand. "Good morning." Jessie said, trying not to wince in pain when she suddenly found herself being moved none too carefully.

***

"Ouch, dammit!" Jessie hissed in pain, stopping herself from pulling away as Dora tended to the wounds on her back. "Did you know you got bit again?" Dora asked, trying to be careful as she cleaned the rather large bite mark. Dora's guess was that it was a male Werewolf, just from the marks. She'd seen both Remus, when he'd been alive, and Jessie in their Werewolf state, and it was no lie, the male of the species was bigger. Jessie, of course, yelped when a bit too much of the disinfectant went into the wound and she drew away from her "Easy. That stuff stings like you wouldn't believe."

"You never answered my question." Dora said, gently dabbing the excess out of the bite and spreading it with clumsy but gentle fingers. She couldn't help but mumble why she hadn't been allowed to use magic. Jessie glanced over her shoulder at her for a moment before she let out a small hiss of pain, gritting her teeth as she looked back at her feet. "No, I didn't know. I blacked out half way through last night." She answered, yelping loudly when Dora accidentally pressed too hard. "Sorry." She said with a blush. "Have you blacked out like that before?" Jessie heaved a sigh at the question, not wanting to answer and Dora knew it, so she purposely poured some of the disinfectant onto the most open parts of the bite. Jessie yelped aloud, springing to her feet off of the counter into the kitchen. Effectively placing the dividing counter between them. "Tell me." Dora demanded, her pink hair flashing red momentarily as she walked around the counter and clumsily following after Jessie into the living room, which just so happened to be their bedroom. "No! You don't need to know."

"It happened with me, didn't it?" Dora asked, still following after Jessie as she started to walk around the house in avoidance, not caring that she was completely topless. "I'm not saying." She said before yelping and jumping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. "That stuff stings!" she shouted through the door at Dora, who'd been caring the disinfectant and tripped over her own feet and ended up splashing her. "Jessie, I know how to get into there!" she threatened, before quickly running to put the swabs and disinfectant aside on the counter and grabbing the bandages. "Open the door!"

"Not until you drop the blacking out thing!" Dora sighed "Have it your way." She said, before Apparating into the bathroom behind Jessie. She quickly and clumsily pinned her to the door "Hold still." She said as Jessie yelped and then whimpered in pain. She could feel the bandages and knew that they were going on, but that didn't stop her from knowing the topic had been far from forgotten. She was granted some space from the door as the bandages were firmly wrapped around her body. "When was the last time you blacked out?" Dora asked, making Jessie groaning before yelping as she pushed too hard upon a certain spot of the bite. "No."

"Jessie, please." Dora said, giving Jessie the most adorable pleading look when she caught her eyes. Groaning, she was not able to resist. "The night before I left… When we… Before I put it on, I blacked out. I'm sorry Dora, I-I-I don't even remember it." She let out a surprised yelp as she was released and pushed aside before the door was pulled open. "Dora, please…" Jessie said, following after her a moment later as she regained her bearings. "I'm sorry." She said, wrapping her arms around her from behind when she caught up, ignoring all, if any pain as her chin went to her shoulder.

***

"I think the fates may have made a mistake when they paired me up with her." Jessie said, watching Tonks across the room with Hermione and Ginny. "Fates?" Ron repeated, looking confused. Jessie turned her head, looking at Harry and Ron, the pair that had seemed giddy on love when she arrived at Grimmauld Place with Tonks. She was saddened to find out why that was. The younger female couple had broken up to date the boys. Grief certainly did seem to change some people. "Yes, Ron, the fates. Sure, there are prophecies that determine where a life goes, but it's the fates that control what happen in that life. Grief, happiness, friends, all of it is controlled by them. And as lucky as I was in getting Tonks, I don't think I deserve her."

"Don't deserve me?" A long low groan came out of Jessie as she closed her eyes and realized why Ron's eyes had gone wide, and why Harry had begun to shake his head. She shouldn't have gotten comfortable in the place, her guard and instincts had taken a break, which meant she had been easy to sneak up on. She didn't relax at home, so it was odd that she had there. Slowly licking her lips, Jessie turned to look at Tonks, finding that the two girls were right there behind her Dora. "Uh… You're too perfect for a girl like me?" she questioned, trying to look as innocent and cute as possible. A loud yelp and then hiss of pain came from the young Werewolf as the pink haired Metamorphmagus clumsily hugged her, forcing all of the air out of her lungs.

***

Jessie had been hungry the whole day, as Tonks had left for work, and she'd been left to sleep. She'd gone straight to bed, not eating a single thing. So, when the smell of the widow, Mrs. Weasley's cooking reached her nose, her mouth began to water and her stomach rumbled long and loud to the hunger she was already well aware of. Ron had found it amusing, telling her that he felt her pain. He was just as hungry as she was, but Jessie doubted it. So, sitting back, she'd watched the boys play a game of Exploding Snap before they were called to eat. Even injured with healing wounds, Jessie didn't hesitate in being first at the table. It was different, sitting there in the basement, the long table that had once been full and over crowded, now sat at only half.

Tonks sat next to Jessie when she arrived in the basement, laughing softly at how her girlfriend's eyes remained only on the food. But she could tell, it didn't have all of her attention, an ear was trained on her, listening. Werewolves, even inconspicuous, were obvious. To her at least. Of course, when she was seated, with Ginny and Hermione sitting across from one another, Hermione next to her, she couldn't help but agree to make her animal faces to pass time before all of them were seated and granted permission to eat. Jessie dug right in, filling her plate fuller then normal. "Did you not eat this morning?" Tonks asked, looking sideways at Jessie. The young Werewolf stopped stuffing her face, quickly closing her mouth before she shook her head. "And why not?" Jessie had to chew and swallow quickly before smiling a sheepish smile at Tonks as she said "Because I went straight to sleep. I was tired."

"Didn't you sleep in Barcelona?"

"No, I couldn't. The darned pack there had me guarded the whole time, you saw the…" Jessie trailed off and she and Tonks just stared at one another before turning back to their own meals and the conversation of the others. Though it was only Tonks who joined in conversations, Jessie had stayed silent as she ate.

***

"They're only your friends now, Dora. I'd been friends with Hermione and Ginny at one point, I believe, but that's gone now. The girls are no longer together, so I see no point in maintaining a friendship." Jessie said, walking from the kitchen of the apartment to the now bedroom, with a tall glass of water. "But…" Dora sighed, deciding not to finish the sentence. She'd been arguing with her younger girlfriend for the last few hours on how she should stay friends with everyone at Headquarters. The young Werewolf had created a scene before they'd left, a rather drunken scene as it were, about how its was tragic to see such a perfect young female couple broken up over tragedies when they should have been drawn together. Needless to say, Harry and Ron hadn't taken that so well, and tried to fight. If it hadn't been for Dora, Jessie probably would have ended up with her wounds reopened and in serious pain.

"I don't understand how you got so drunk in the first place." Dora finally decided to mutter, moving to lie on the bed next to her love before the movie was to start. "I found some good rum, hidden in the room we used to share. I went to get it after I used the bathroom. I only had half a bottle." Jessie admitted, trading the water for the remote. "Why didn't you bring any down?"

"Because if half a bottle knocked me off my ass, a glass would have made everyone tipsy." Jessie reasoned just before the movie began. "What're we watching?" Dora decided to ask in a whisper instead, wanting to temporarily forget everything that had happened a few hours ago. "Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl. Then, the second and third." Jessie informed, shifting to be close to Dora. "I've never seen them."

"I know."

***

Jessie was sleeping on her stomach, keeping her weight off of her still healing back. At World's End was ending, the credits nearly over as Dora lay on her side next to her love, watching her sleep as she tried to fight off the sleep her own body was telling her that she needed. She had work in a few hours, and she didn't want to miss it. Dora however, couldn't fight it off, and settling to turn everything off with magic, gave in to the sandman, succumbing to sleep.

***

Jessie was still asleep on her stomach when Dora awoke to the sound of an owl hooting at the window, and the light, but insistent knocks of a visitor feeling a little scared to intrude. She watched the door for a minute before twisting to look at Jessie and the window. With a soft groan and a sigh, she carefully got out of bed to let the owl in and take the letter it had. Instantly, the owl flew away, and she placed it on the counter with a yawn as she headed over to answer the door. Hermione quickly slipped into the apartment, tears in her eyes. Nearly falling backwards at the force with she'd been shoved aside, she'd turned to look at the younger witch before closing the door and locking it.

Jessie groaned as she woke up to the sound of sniffling, and quiet mutterings. Squinting at the assaulting light, she shifted up to elbows as she raised her head to take a look around for the source. She found it over the back of the couch, or bed head rest, Hermione sitting with her Dora at the kitchen divider. Moaning, she let her head drop back to the pillow. Shifting she tried to get back to sleep; finding that her back was stinging in a burning sensation of pain.


	23. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

My Word: Hey, sorry it took so long. There's a lot of shit that's been going on, and I'm sorry. It's hard to write when you can barely think, or your not even sure if it'll be liked. But I need to remember that I'm writing this because I want to write it. So anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and my little twist.

"You know, I could use magic to help heal you." Hermione said, still looking disgusted and uneasy with seeing Jessie's wounded back. Jessie had gone as long as she possibly could without interrupting her Dora and Hermione. But she'd been unable to take it and started to whimper softly from the pain in her back after only an hour. More then anything, she had refused to go to any hospital, Muggle or Wizard because she didn't want to make any explanations about what was obviously a bite mark, or multiple bite marks because it was just so big a bite, covering nearly her whole back. "Only if it isn't going to hurt. And if it disgusts you so much, stop looking at it." Jessie said before whimpering when Tonks was a bit too careless with what she was doing. "Sorry." she said softly, starting to get used to taking care of the large and still healing wound. "Hold still please." she added, when Jessie made to move. Hermione continued to make her faces, never once looking away. "Why won't you go to the hospital?" she finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She earned a sigh from Jessie, before she yelped loud in pain because she had twisted to look at the younger witch, and got a large amount of disinfectant poured in and onto her wound. "I told you to stay still!"

"I didn't think you had the whole bottle over my back!" Jessie instantly shot back, pushing up off of the bed and moving away from Tonks around behind Hermione, hoping it'd keep her safe. She took the younger witches shoulders into her hands to keep her in front of her as the new sting in her back slowly began to go away. They were quiet, Tonks looking stern as she waited for Jessie to let her finish what was started. But the young Werewolf had other plans. "I can't go to the Muggle hospital's, I risk turning one of them with my blood. And I'm treated like the lowest of the low at St. Mungo's. I'm a Werewolf Hermione, and as horrible as it is, our World was raised to fear, hate, and pity certain things. You and the others are different, and I suppose that's due to Lupin, may he rest peacefully. However, not everyone was as fortunate as he was, having friends to help and support him." she said, backing towards and into the kitchen with Hermione as a hostage. "Jessie, what are you doing?" Tonks asked, getting up to follow them, being very careful. "I feel thirsty." she said simply with a bit of a shrug as she continued to keep Hermione between them as she stood at the sink, waiting for silence.

Jessie turned to get a glass, reaching up carefully as she turned the water on with the other. Tonks took this as her chance, moving around Hermione as she slipped away from Jessie and using her leg, she clumsily pinned her to the counter, knee on her butt. Jessie yelped in surprise and pain before whimpering as Tonks got right to finish cleaning and redressing the wound. But Jessie wasn't going to stay still, getting herself a glass of water. Tonks had to wait for Jessie to put her hands on the counter, gripping it tight before she could move the Werewolf's bra out of the way enough she was able to wrap the bandage around her body and fully cover her healing back. The bra was only on, and there for Hermione's sake, saving her some embarrassment as Jessie was going around in a pair of pajama bottoms with the elastic band of the boxer shorts she wore showing out of the top.

***

"I don't understand why I have to go with you. I'm hurting." Jessie said, doing her best to keep from leaving her apartment to go on a trip to Diagon Alley, and then to Hogsmeade so they could meet up with a few others at the Three Broomsticks for a drink. But her back was still sore from earlier that morning and she didn't think a trip would be good thing for her healing back, but she was sure that the older Metamorphmagus wasn't going to give up on her, and she was right. "I'm not leaving you home alone to sleep. You're going to end up hungry like the last time I left you home alone for a day. Come on, we can stop somewhere to eat." Dora had chosen the right words to say, as Jessie sat up a little straighter, perked and smiling. "A real date, in the Muggle World? As in, I can hold your hand, and give you a kisses?"

"Does that mean your coming with me?"

"Is that a yes?" They eyed each other up, before Dora finally sighed and nodded to Jessie that yes, they could have a date in the Muggle World, hand holding and kissing included. The young Werewolf grinned big, and she pulled the Auror to her, giving her a kiss as she wrapped her arms around her. "I'll get ready." Jessie said when she broke away from Dora, smiling as she walked away from her to start getting dressed and ready.

***

Jessie had lurched forward again, having put pressure onto her back because she would try to get comfortable by leaning back on the chair. "Stop it if it hurts." Dora whispered to her, leaning forward so that it was kept private. "But I feel all, snobby, sitting so straight, and tense."

"Then don't sit straight and tense."

"I can't sit any other way." Jessie whispered through clenched teeth before they both turned to look up at the waitress as she stopped next to their table. "Is there anything else that I can get you two?" she asked politely, but it was obviously forced. "How about the check?" Jessie said, tired of sitting there and listening to the younger girl with a bug up her butt about their relationship. They were nearly done anyway. The waitress nodded, and hurried off to get the bill. Dora rolled her eyes, causing her girlfriend to smirk over the table at her. "I love you." she said, taking a hold of her hand, to give the back of it a kiss. They smiled at each other before finishing what was left before they got up to get ready to leave just as the waitress came over with the bill. Jessie snatched the bill out of her fingers, and gave her a fake happy smile before she walked away from her, arm around Dora, who looked back with as much of an apologetic smile she felt was necessary.

***

"I can't believe that you paid for the meal. I didn't know you had anything after we bought food." Dora said as she walked with Jessie's arm around her through Hogsmeade towards the Three Broomsticks. "Hey, tips have been great. And it helps that I've been getting sympathy from the new people that come in. You know, I should get injuries more often." Jessie said thoughtfully before laughing as Dora nudged her playfully. "Come on, we're late already." Dora said, giving Jessie's cheek a kiss before stepping away to take her hand and lead her quickly into the Three Broomsticks. "Oh goody, torture."

***

Jessie jerked her head up quickly after it hit the table for the third time since they'd arrived, over two hours ago. She'd chosen to sit away from them, but still ended up being close to Dora, her back itching and throbbing with a dull pain. Groaning softly, the Werewolf rubbed her forehead before she slowly looked over to see that Tonks, her Dora was still talking and laughing and having lots of fun. Sighing, she took a look around the pub before she pulled over a few chairs, and laid across them on her stomach. Sure, it hurt, but it was better then your head falling and hitting the table with enough force to wake you up. She shifted, and sighed when she found herself a comfortable position and slowly began to fall asleep. Jessie didn't know it, but she was being watched by Dora. The Metamorphmagus was smiling a big smile, because her Werewolf was being good, and just looked so darn cute as she started to fall asleep with her mouth open, using three wooden chairs as a bed.

***

Jessie jerked awake, and then nearly fell off of her three chair, which had some how became two, as she got shaken awake by Dora. Blinking repeatedly, and going up to her knees, she carefully stretched, aware enough of her back to keep it from hurting. "Come on Jessie, time to get up and go home to bed." Nodding slowly, Jessie just yawned as she was helped up and slowly escorted out. Dora was holding her arm, and hand as she kept close to her. Dora couldn't wait to get home and relax.

***

Jessie fell forward onto the couch, her eyes closed, ready to sleep as Dora got herself ready for bed. Finished, she had to wake up the sleeping Werewolf, who snarled, and then relaxed as she looked at her. "Sorry." she mumbled, pushing herself up and taking a hold of her wand to magically get their bed all set as she stripped down to her underwear and got into bed with the Metamorphmagus. "I love you." pink haired mumbled to brown, who smiled and repeated it back as she draped an arm over her. Slowly they started to fall asleep with an arm over each other.

^^Three Weeks Later^^

"Whoa! Hey! No touching pal, that'll get you kicked out of this place." Jessie told a drunken boy that had recently turned 18 and was bar hopping. "I might be serving you drinks, but that doesn't mean that I'm yours to touch. I'm taken, thank you very much." she said as she moved behind the bar, dressed in clothes that always got her tips but was never too much. Looking to the door as it opened, she smiled when she saw Dora. "Hey honey." she said, hopping up to kiss her over the bar before moving to get her a drink. She was stopped by her hand "What? You don't want one?" Jessie asked, looking confused. Dora shook her head "No, I don't think it'd be a good idea. Not with what I want to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay. Well, I've got a break in..." she looked towards the clock. "Fifteen?" She nodded "I'll be back by then." she said with a nod before getting another kiss and leaving.

^^Two Month Later^^

"Stupid pregnancy, stupid cravings, stupid magic." Jessie said, making herself a large sandwich that was loaded with everything. Finished, she glared at her stomach that was just starting to show "You were supposed to end up in Dora, not me you stu-" her words were cut off by a hand over her mouth. There was only one who could get close enough to her since finding out that she was pregnant, and it was only Dora. Jessie tried to bite everyone else. "You are not going to call our baby your new favorite word. Your almost two months now, and there's a full moon coming up. Your not going to Spain where I can't be with you, where I can't protect you."

"I don't need protecting." Jessie said, lifting her creation carefully in her hands. "Besides, I'm not supposed to Apparate at all." she said before taking a large bite of the sandwich so her mouth was full to the point she wouldn't be able to talk at all. "Well, there are two places that we could go, the old house, or the car." Dora said, following after the pregnant Werewolf as she savored every bite of her sandwich, not dropping a single bit of it. Jessie held up two fingers, indicating that she wanted to go to the car and Dora shook her head "No. I don't know if anyone's been around there, and I was hoping that you'd pick the house. We got it fixed up, and I bought it. Please, Jessie, its better now. I can stay there all night." she said, getting in front of her to stop her and look into her eyes pleadingly. Growling, Jessie had to agree with Dora "Fine. I was just going to stay in the apartment again, but if you want me to go to the house, I'll go to the damned house." the now irritated pregnant Werewolf said, walking around her to go and get comfortable in front of the fireplace.

"She's not as carefree as she was before she found out the baby was in her." Hermione said, peeking around to make sure that Jessie really wasn't around before fully coming into the room from where she'd been hiding in storage to avoid getting verbally attacked. "The spell was tricky, and confusing, I was just amazed that we were able to create the baby. There was this whole part of picking who carried it, and I thought we picked me, but I guess we did something wrong." the Metamorphmagus said as she eased herself into chair. "She hasn't changed much, and I really don't have to worry about her at the bar anymore, they don't hit on her and she doesn't really go in anymore to be honest."

"That's good, isn't it?" Ginny asked, injecting herself into the conversation after escaping her mother who decided to chase after and try feeding the one who was pregnant. "She made a lot of money, actually, but we do have some quite a bit saved up. We should be able to take care of the baby." Dora added, looking to Hermione as she started to make tea before she suddenly got up. "Excuse me." she said before she left the room to get to Jessie because she was sure that something wasn't right.

Ginny looked towards Hermione, and then looked away, back down to the table top. Hermione was quiet when she moved, ending up behind the younger witch. It didn't take long before it happened, so much tension finally unwound and they got close to one another, practically sitting in the same chair as they kissed deep and lovingly.

Jessie was growling at Mrs. Weasley when Dora found them by the fire. She just wanted her to back off and leave her alone. She was full from her sandwich that had been more then enough, and she wanted to relax and rest now, maybe get a nap. "I've got it Mrs. Weasley." Dora said, walking over and stopping her girlfriend from growling as she sat next to her. With a dejected sigh, the older witch left them. "I'm sorry, I know I wasn't supposed to growl at her but-"

"Shh, its okay. I understand. Just, relax and get some rest." Dora said as she ran her fingers through her hair. It seemed to relax the Werewolf, but the Metamorphmagus couldn't keep her from jumping when there was a loud scream. "What are you girls doing!? And in my kitchen!!" Grinning big, Jessie sprang up as quick as she could, and just as quickly took off to see what was going on. Clumsily, Dora got up to follow after her. Judging from Mrs. Weasley's voice, the tension between the girls had finally broken, and they were back together, kissing and going farther then they should be when anyone could walk in on them, just as the youngest Weasley, and the smartest witch of her age had found out.

In the kitchen, Jessie was grinning big as she saw the younger witches with their shirts off, holding them to their chests, and at least Hermione's pants were undone. "You know, there are rooms are for a reason." she teased, resting her head on Dora's shoulder when she came in. "Just avoid the spell we used... It was... Forbidden."


	24. Pregnancy, Development, and Stress

**My Word: Sorry for the long delay folks. Life got busy, and I didn't feel all that motivated. Not to mention once you get a character pregnant, you haven't a fucking clue what to do with them... At least, I didn't. But I figure, pregnant, gotta be coming to and end. So I'll figure some things out, and try to tie this off, and think of a doing a sequel. And I do mean think of it. I was debating on re-doing my first Potter fanfic, make it better, get what I wanted in. Fix it up, and post it. Anyway, enjoy.**

Jessie growled at whatever it was that was angering her, just as she had been for the last three months. She had to be no more then three, maybe three and a half months along, and rather large. But then she would be, smaller then Tonks in height and body. But that didn't so much have anything to do with it, she was carrying twins. She and Tonks were going to have twins and her rounded belly was constantly getting in the way, which no one but her knew she was growling at. Thank goodness for Tonks being away at work.

Growling long and low, Jessie glared at her rounded belly "Stop getting in the way, you rotten little brats." she muttered, resting a hand over her belly button as she stretched across the kitchen counter for some more toppings to the very interesting and rather disgusting sandwich she was making. Ah, a pregnant woman's cravings. Almost always strange and unusual, and now was no different. She had just managed to grab what she wanted before losing her balance and nearly toppling over, backwards. If it hadn't been for a passing through Ginny, she probably would have ended up, painfully, on her arse. Looking at her, she managed to grunt a thanks before taking her sandwich and leaving a mess in the widow's basement kitchen.

***

Tonks was impatiently tapping her fingers as she sat at her desk, waiting to be finished work so that she could leave and go pick up her pregnant fiance, and take her home. She still couldn't believe that after everything, she hadn't been the one to propose. It was the younger and more brash Werewolf. Two months, rounded belly, she got down on one knee, wobbled, and then offered up a ring. Glancing at the clock, she slipped into a day dream of how Jessie, two months pregnant, wobbled down onto a knee and smiled up at her as she offered up a very beautiful ring. They'd been in the middle of a night out, the sun setting into wonderful shades of orange, and purple, with yellow mixed in, on a crowded street of Hogsmeade Village. She'd never forget the spot, or the night.

Tonks jumped about a foot from her seat at her desk, knee's hitting the underside as someone slammed their hand down hard on her desk. Looking to see who it was, she smiled slightly to see that it was a friend, who was passing by and just wanted to let her know that work was over.

***

Jessie, unable to take it anymore, feeling stuffy, and over watched, left Grimmuald Place. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she got to the end of the block before she realized she was craving something sweet, and cold. No better place for that then an ice cream parlor. She started for the one that was close by, both hands on her rounded belly, instinctively, to protect it from the rushing people around her. Naturally, she growled when people got too close, making them lean away and look at her like she was crazy. She didn't care, it meant she and the babies stayed safe.

Jumping when her cell rang, she stepped over to stand next to a news box as she answered it "Hello?" she asked, jumping at the expected and worried yelling on the other end. "Where are you!? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be out there!? There could be-"

"I'm fine, Dora. I couldn't sit in there with all those eyes on me anymore. Besides, there's no ice cream in that place. You know how these two always make me crave it. And I'm staying home next time you go to work." she said, hanging up so it couldn't be argued. She put it away, and continued on to the ice cream shop. Walking in, she sighed as she instantly caught sight of her Dora. Walking over, she kissed her cheek, accepting the exact ice cream dish she'd been craving. "Thank you." she said softly as they sat down. "It's what your always sending me out for. And I couldn't just let you-"

"Let me what? Walk around on my own? I'm barely four months, Tonks." she said, making the older woman cringe. The Metamorphmagus knew things were to be taken seriously when she was called Tonks. Ever since the Werewolf had gotten pregnant, she had learned certain little things... And then there was the fact that since they'd begun dating, Jessie had always called her Dora. "I can take care of myself. I'm not my mother, and I am not just some naive..." she trailed off as she leaned in the best that she could to whisper "Muggle. I am a werewolf, and I'm possessive, protective, and loyal. My sense's are like that when I'm transformed on a full moon, and doubled when actually transformed. Trust me, I'm able to protect myself and our twins. I don't need you there all the time... Not yet." she told her, eating her ice cream as she gave her fiance a lecture. The blonde, older woman nodded, not saying anything as she looked at her melting ice cream. Looking up, and knowing she wasn't going to eat it, she leaned back into the chair away from the table as she slid it across to her pregnant Werewolf who gladly accepted it, and finished it off before they got up to start home.

**A month and a half later**

Jessie was growling long and low at the Wizard Doctor, hands protectively on her exposed belly as Dora sat as close as possible to try and calm her down. It wasn't working, and she wasn't letting the woman close to her for the check-up. "They're fine, and you have two things wrong. One is that your hands are freaking cold, and two is that you put way too much pressure down." she growled at the woman who was standing as far as possible. The doctor had some experience with some Werewolf men and their pregnant wives, and they'd surveyed her every single move, growling at her and being very protective of their mates. But this, was new and different. Protective instincts were through the roof for this one, and she was actually scared and that went up when she saw the pregnant Werewolf smirk.

Clearing her throat, the doctor shakily approached, edging towards the chair in the room. "Um, we'll do this another way then... Uh... Tonks, if you could please. Just follow my instruction, and we can make sure that these babies... Your sure it's-" Jessie let out a loud angered growl "Do you distrust me!? I feel two in there!" Guiltily, Dora stood there, waiting for instruction. She wasn't doing well with hiding that they'd used a spell to take a peek, and seen a Muggle doctor at the hospital. Two, there was definitely two. They even had a picture to prove it. It would, however, be a surprise to see what they had.

***

Jessie couldn't remember how she got there, or why she was even there. But standing there, she was sure she knew and understood it now. She couldn't believe it sometimes, how she had gone from such a dingy little car, rusted over, and with cramped living space, to a nice beautiful house with plenty of room. She had a fiance, and soon to be two beautiful children. And to think, she'd nearly killed Dora that night, and with a lot of luck, persistence, and a falling out, they'd wound up together... But somethings, she just couldn't help but think what might have happened if that night, the night they'd met and the morning Dora took a chance, never happened.

Turning around, Jessie gasped, one hand going up from her belly to rest on her chest. She instinctively look a few steps back, looking at the man in front of her. She couldn't tell if he was a Muggle, a Wizard, or something else. But he was really keeping her out, and giving her a very unsafe feeling. She wanted to turn and run, but that was too much of a risk for both her and the twins she was still carrying. Five months, she was five months, and in four more, if she carried them full term, they'd be here. They could probably end up early, as she heard that twins usually do. Shaking her head, she focused on the man who was talking to her in a deep, I'm the boss sort of voice. "Now what's a woman like you doing out here? Shouldn't you be home where you belong? Making a nice supper for your family." She swallowed hard, licking her lips as she rubbed around her big rounded belly. "I was just looking at the car, sir." she said, trying to play it safe so he didn't do anything to her. He didn't seem like he was from around here, he looked to be from another country.

He rubbed his cheek and chin, studying her before he looked at the car and took a few steps towards her. "That there car is no good. I used to see a girl out here all the time, using it as a home and a place to stay. Really wary that girl, and hasn't been here for a real long time." he said as he looked back at her, walking forwards and making her scurry backwards away from him until her back hit a tree. "Looked a bit like you, girly. You that trespassing brat?" he asked, making her pray he was kidding. The land, the land the car was on, it'd belonged to a really, really sweet elderly couple. They didn't mind her being out there, she knew they didn't. "No, no sir. I'm her..." she had to swallow, trying to get rid of the lump that was in her throat. "Her twin." she lied easily, looking at him as she protectively wrapped her arms around her belly. Stress, she was stressing, and she knew it wasn't good.

He chuckled, deep in his throat, and very aggressive. "Suppose you've got two in there, haven't ya?" he asked, making her flinch and jump slightly as he put a hand on her stomach to rub. She wanted to growl, and bite him, or how she wanted to bite him hard. But she needed to think about herself, her twins, and the Wizarding world. The last thing they needed was a man like him running around as a terror at night, especially on a full moon. He'd be a killer. "Yes sir." she got out through gritted teeth before he grabbed her arm, gripping it painfully and started to tug her along, and she stumbled the whole way, hand instinctively on her belly to try and protect it from whatever was going to happen. "I need to get back, my fiance is expecting me. Sir, please." she said, still through gritted teeth as she continued to resist the urge to growl and bite him. Shoot, her urge was telling her to ripe his fucking throat out and leave him a bloody gurgling dying mess. But she couldn't do that... For many reasons.

***

A week, a whole fucking week, and Tonks was really starting to panic. It was horrible, watching her pace back and forth. Hermione couldn't stand it, watching her, and Ginny was starting to understand why she had wanted to help and was doing everything that she possibly could to do so. It's what had led them to hear, hadn't it? The old car that Jessie once called home. "I don't see any sign of her... No sign of anyone." the red head called to the worried looking faded pink haired woman. Pink... Jessie liked her hair pink, she remembered. Of course, it should be brighter, but worry did things to people.

"Why're you on my land?" a deep commanding voice asked, making them both jump and whip around, hiding their wands. "I'm looking for... my sister? We're looking for my sister." Ginny said before Tonks said anything. This man did not look like a guy to be messed with, or someone who like the sort of relationship they were both in. "She's gone missing, and we're worried about her." she said, hurrying away from him towards Tonks. He looked upset about that "What she look like?"

"Pregnant. She was pregnant. Five months. With twins." Tonks said, looking at him aggressive and protectively. She wanted her fiance and babies back. Her family, hers. She knew what he was trying to do, and she knew what he was like, she'd play along for as long as she could. But if he hurt her fiance, he was going to be in serious pain. "Sure. I saw her. Said she was waiting for her fiance. Never saw him. Took her home, kept her comfy. When he didn't come, I figured he didn't want her. Keeping her and them precious little babies for myself." he told them, advancing dangerously. Ginny didn't budge as she stood next to a growling Tonks. Something the Metamorphmagus had never done before, but the Werewolf had rubbed off on her. Especially when it came to being protective of their soon-to-be family. And this man, was doing some serious harm by keeping them apart.

As that went down, Jessie was throwing up into the toilet. She had trouble controlling her sickness when he cooked for her, because she wasn't allowed to mix things to taste better, and they smelled horrible, and she wasn't allowed to be loud when she was sick. It was a good thing she found the things he set up around the house, disabling the Muggle devices before she did anything. As far as he was concerned, she hardly ever left the room he assigned to her. Wiping her mouth, she rose up, and reprogrammed his little devices as she went back to her room. Her Dora needed to hurry and find her... Before the twins decided to come. This guy was really stressing her out, and she needed real food... No, they needed real food.

Tonks stumbled over him, walking the way that he had come from. Ginny hurrying after her. Tonks was moving fast, and clumsily through the woods in her rush and worry to find Jessie. She needed to find her, she had to find her. It was a good thing that she was an Auror, and he was threatening her, and her fiance, because she had used a spell on him. Harmless, knocking him out, but still. She'd used a spell on a Muggle. And upon seeing the old Victorian house, she knew it was for the best as she ran towards it as she called out "Jessie!! Jessie!!!"

"Dora." Jessie said, lifting her head up. She didn't bother disarming the alarms as she went to the window, looking out it. "Dora!!" she hollered, giving the window a solid hit before waving. She knew she'd been seen when her clumsy Metamorphmagus tripped as she tried to get to her faster. Red hair running behind that glorious pink head let her know she'd been missed. Going to the door, she knelt, unlocking it, and disarming the alarm before she was heard the one downstairs go off, and it was instantly silenced. Magic, oh how she was starting to miss magic. She hoisted herself up and flung open the door to step out in time to see pink hair rushing up the steps. "Dora!" she said aloud, and she had never been so glad, and relieved in her whole life. "Jessie!" was shouted back at her before she was safely embraced in arms she missed. "I missed you so much, I love you." they said together before sharing a kiss. They stayed like that, sharing a moment before a ringing could be heard. "I'll get it!" Ginny hollered from wherever she was and Jessie smiled up at her Dora. "I'm so glad you found... Full moon's in three days... I don't know what I would have-" she stopped talking to grab her fiance's hand and press it to her stomach where she could feel something and she didn't know if it was good, or not. It didn't feel bad, but she was five months, it was early for movement... Wasn't it?

**Four days later**

"Wow. They've certainly developed fast, haven't they? Hmm, I'd say even though your physically five months along, inside, they're two months ahead of your body." the female, Muggle, doctor said with a kind smile as she gently wiped away the lubricant from her rounded belly. "I'd give it another month before they tell you they're ready. I'd be pleasantly surprised if you made it to seven months. They'd be full term, and one of the rare full term twins. But they'd be happy and healthy little ones with mothers like you two." she told them before allowing a grinning Jessie and Dora to leave.


	25. Double Trouble

**My Word: Well, if you haven't read it in the other one, I've got a girlfriend again. It's different this time. Or should be. Oh, and I lost the power cord for my computer, and it's been months, I know. But I got a temporary one, and it's working good so far. There is a part a little ways into this story, that just fit, and I didn't want to change it. And well, I don't think there's anywhere else to go with this story, but to finish it. I'm brain dead, and failing at keeping this alive as much as I may try to do so. For that I am truly sorry, I seem to draw people to this. For whatever reason. I babble on, and on... And I've completely twisted this into my own little world, and... And I've recently begun to figure myself out... And you don't want me to go on. I am sorry. On with the last chapter of story. Where hopefully I have everything right.**

It'd been over a month and a half since the Muggle check-up, and Jessie is becoming increasingly impatient with waiting the arrival of the twins, where as Dora is patient and satisfied to wait, though very excited. They had both looked forward to one baby, but they would soon be a happy struggling couple with two. Well, probably not soon. Half a month they'd been expecting the twins to arrive, but they were refusing to come out, and it was driving Jessie crazy. Dora was sitting, watching her wife on the couch, rubbing her stomach and talking to their unborn children, trying to convince them to hurry and come out. Oh yes, that's right, they're married now and have been for about a month, and rather happily. And with Dora on Maternal Leave, they've managed to get the extra baby room all set up and waiting for the two little, brats, as Jessie was calling them, to arrive.

"Why couldn't they be like other twins? Like the ones the doctor mentioned?" Jessie asked, hands resting on her stomach as she looked towards her wife, Dora. "I want them out so they can be your problem for awhile." she said with mostly a pout. She was trying, but it was hard because she wasn't being completely serious either. They both knew the twins were going to be a lot of hard work for them both. Especially since they were both so stubborn about not wanting any help. They wanted to learn to handle their babies on their own. "Just give it time. They have to come out soon." Dora said as she turned the lamp on her desk off, leaving behind her paperwork, and walked over to sit next to Jessie on the rather large couch. She gave her a soft kiss, that the Werewolf was quickly trying to deepen. The Metamorphmagus tried to pull away from her, but had been unable to do so, and fingers ended up tangling into hair as they tried to get closer together. It didn't get as far as Jessie was trying to get it to go, and she pushed Dora away quickly with a sharp gasp of pain. "Water just broke... You need to go get them from St. Mungo's." she gritted out through her teeth as held and hunched over her huge stomach. She really didn't want the medi-witch, or whatever help she would bring to be there, but she knew it was necessary because of the Ministry. A deep growl came from her as Dora shook her head, refusing to leave right then, and instead helping her up to move from the couch, to where she was going to be more comfortable when delivering their precious babies. Yes, the time had come, and although they were prepared, they just weren't that ready.

It took less time then expected once Tonks had successfully managed to apparate from their home to St. Mungo's, and then back with their ever fearful medi-witch, and a nurse just to be safe. Even after running around frantically, and making sure they had everything that was needed for the twins when they arrived, the three still seemed like chicken's with their heads cut off. Jessie was the only one who was calm, and was growling at them in an attempt to make them relax. To Jessie, the room stunk of fear, because of the two practiced of medi-witch and nurse. But she could smell the fear, panic, and worry from Tonks, so she gripped her hand tighter waiting to know when she could finally start pushing to get the damn twins out of her. But they wouldn't be out for another long painful, growling, fear filled six hours. Finally, at 2:23 am on a Friday morning, they finally had their beautiful twins in Jessie's arms with her in Tonks' arms as the medi-witch, and nurse finally disapparated to leave them alone. As it was, at 2:16, their baby boy had been first to arrive, screaming at the top of his lungs as soon as he was able, followed very closely by his identical twin sister at 2:18, who just like him, was screaming at the top of her lungs as soon as she could. And when they had been all washed up, and bundled into little yellow blankets, they were handed to Dora, who held them for a few minutes, and then finally to Jessie, who swore she wouldn't, but was crying over them.

*****One Week Later*****

"Do you have Teddy?" Jessie asked, waiting for Dora in the doorway with their baby girl cradled in her arms. "Yea, just... He keeps struggling... I... His diaper won't- Ah-ha!" the recently blue haired metamorphmagus finally declared with a big grin on her face as she fixed his diaper securely on him, and then finished getting him dressed before she swaddled him in a blanket and went over to her wife, sharing a kiss with her before they were heading downstairs, and covering the little bundles carefully, holding them tight against their chests, used the Floo network and ended up in the newly alive Burrow, the Weasley family home. "Hello! Anyone home!" Jessie called, turning in time to catch Dora as she stumbled out of the fireplace.

They smiled at each other, and then was suddenly swarmed with heads of red hair, old and young, one of brown, and then one of black, as it seemed, no one else was there just yet. And only when a growl came from Jessie did they slowly back away, but kept close enough they could all see the twins. "What are their names?" Ginny asked excitedly, and everyone voiced their agreement in want to know. Jessie looked at Tonks, who looked down at the boy in her arms, and spoke softly, but still everyone was quiet enough that they were able to hear her "This is Teddy, Ted Walker."

"And this little cutie, is Hailey Walker." Jessie said with a smile as the little girl in her arms opened her eyes to reveal gorgeous blue orbs. "Be careful if you try to touch any part of her face, she likes to snap at fingers. And she might not have teeth yet, but she's got a strong bite." she said as she passed their little baby girl off, somewhat reluctantly. "And try not to startle him, he tends to change his hair blindingly bright colours if you do." she added, slowly taking him away from Tonks to hand him to one of the girls. Standing together, they watched with small smiles as their twins were introduced to what was their family, watching their little noses twitch. "They're taking in the scents of who's holding them, and making sure they know where we are." Jessie said softly, watching carefully. "I used to do that all the time. I had to be able to smell my father, and to this day, I can still close my eyes, and if I focus, I can remember my mother's scent, and my father's..." she added with a whisper, tears forming in her eyes. Both she and Tonks tried to make sure that they didn't fall, but failed. The instant Hailey smelt the tears, she was breaking out in loud wailing cries of her own, which led to her brother crying out loud moments later. And within moments of the twins crying, they were in one of each of their parents arms, and just like that, a few moments later, they were starting to calm down and were soon very quiet. "Never fails, soon as ones wailing their head off, the other follows suit. I swear they're doing it to annoy me." Jessie said, handing the baby off once again, and smiling Dora did the same. "Sing to them if they start crying again. They like to hear it. Mommies need some time alone together. Even if it isn't more then a five minutes. Excuse us." Jessie said, taking her wife's hand, and rushing out of the living room, through the kitchen, and out into the brisk air.

Alone, they wrapped their arms around one another, looked deep into one another's eyes, and kissed loving and deep, enjoying every precious moment they had to be alone and just enjoy something they had both so greatly missed. A kiss, more then a simple peck on the lips, spreading and filling each other with their love. It was rare in the last week that they got in more then a peck. The twins were a demanding pair, and they fought to make sure they both slept at the same time instead of having one wide awake, and the other sound asleep, only to be awoken as the other cries out for something. No, there were times when the young Werewolf, and tried Metamorphmagus Auror felt like they were just about to go mad. But something would always happen, a cute little moment where the little bundles they worked so hard to keep and receive, would just steal their breath away. Now, however was not one of those times, and the kiss was broken reluctantly as crying within the house became louder. "Scent." Jessie muttered as they slowly went back into the house to calm their crying twins. Dora with that smile of hers her wife loved so much.

*****Five Years Later*****

"Hey! Teddy give that back to Mommy! That's not for playing with!" Jessie hollered as she ran after her son to take back the wand he'd so sneakily taken when she hadn't been looking. He laughed and giggled, pointing it at various objects, breaking both a large flower pot, and splitting the large branch of a tree one Ron Weasley stood under. The resounding conk on the head, and slurs, followed by his thump onto the ground made both mother and son burst out laughing infectiously, even so that his own best friends, and sister got in a laugh or two. "Give me that before you get into some serious trouble. Now go apologize to your uncle." Jessie said with a grin, sending the five year-old towards the four that were now gathered under the tree. "He's gonna be nothing but trouble when he goes to school."

"To Hogwarts." Dora said as she walked over with a pouting Hailey. "Who said they were going to Hogwarts?" Jessie teased, giving their daughter a tickle before kissing her head and sending her after her twin brother. "Still doesn't like having her hair brushed?" the Werewolf asked. "No, and she almost broke skin." the Metamorphmagus added as she held up her left hand for her wife to see the red angry teeth marks. "I'm so sorry baby. I'll have to brush her hair from now on. It'll tame itself, mine did." she said, kissing over the teeth marks on her wife's hand and slowly making her way up.

The day had gotten cooler, and the twins were chasing after some poor creature in the Weasley's garden as their mothers sat at the table, talking and laughing with their family as they ate what was left of the twins cake. A few new younger additions were in the grass near by playing. "Hailey don't put it in your mouth! That's not for... eating." Jessie sighed as their daughter put it in her mouth anyway. "Why do I bother? That girl doesn't listen and takes more risk then her brother." she said as she got up, kissed Dora's head and then went to help get the taste out of her daughters mouth. Something the older Werewolf would never admit, was that she had been the same as Hailey as a child. She didn't listen either, and had been contented to learn the hard way. She knew the taste was horrible of what had just ventured into the young Werewolf's mouth. "Teddy, stop swinging like that! Your not meant to have a tail!" Dora suddenly shouted and ran towards her son to catch him in time as he was startled into taking the monkey tail back. "Trust Momma, you don't wanna give yourself a tail. It'll stick for month, and Mommy will have to put holes in all your pants, and underwear for it." she told the little boy as she pulls both back up to his hips. She was not speaking from experience, and just trying to keep him from being like his sister. She didn't have to worry too much, he listened when told something... Usually.

"Oh, they're getting heavier." Jessie said as she held onto Hailey tight while adjusting herself on her broom. The sleeping little girl was snoring softly, growling at the odd time as she dreamed. "My little wolf." she said, kissing her head as she rose slowly. "They're not gonna be able to ride on our brooms with us for much longer." Dora added as she found the best way to keep hold of their son as she rose slowly after her wife. "His hair still changes colour as he sleeps." she said, smiling as she held him. Both turned back to wave to their large family, Jessie taking a moment to call down "Hermione, your red headed little brat is heading for the bushes behind your distracted wife!" and laughed when both panicked girls turned to see the baby happily sitting there instead. ((Red headed baby from Hermione? Yea, that's Ginny's. Her wife is Ginny, sorry if that wasn't clear before.))

*****Another six years later*****

"Remember to brush your hair after you wash it, or it'll get wild on you again." Jessie told Hailey, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind their daughters ear. "I will." the eleven year-old girl said with a bright smile. "And talk to the headmaster when you get there, he has a safe place for you on full moons."

"Don't worry Mom, Mama, I'm not going to forget. Last thing I wanna do is hurt someone." the little girl promised, smiling as she hugged her mothers and stepped back to trade places with her brother. "Make sure you don't go changing hair styles in the middle of classes. It might be fun for you, but your going to end up distracting your classmates." Dora told Teddy, and he grinned at her. "But then what am I supposed to do to pass the time." he asked jokingly. "Try to stay out of trouble until at least the second week."

"Again, what am I supposed to do to pass the time then." he asked, grinning still as they gave him a stern look. Which he wiped away with a big hug strong for an eleven year-old boy. "We love you both." Jessie said, handing each of them a small parcel. "Make that last, I won't be sending you more for another month."

"And owl us as soon as you can. We want to know what houses you end up in."

_"This would be easier if they were going to Beauxbatons. Two languages never hurt."_ Jessie said in french, and earned a glare from her wife. "What? I can't talk to myself?" she asked, smiling. "Your teaching..."

"I know, bad behavior." The train whistle blew, and they rushed to get the twins onto the train, and waited to see their heads stick out a window before waving and calling their love for them, and to be safe, and to follow rules. Typical worried parents as their children went off to study for the first time at Hogwarts. "Well, at least they'll make some friends." Jessie said, sighing as the train disappeared from sight. "If they can see past the fame. Our children are pretty well known." Dora added as she took her wife's hand and they started to leave together. "The house isn't going to be the same when we get home, is it?"

"No. But they'll be back in the summer to cause problems." Jessie smiled, and they moved closer together as they walked past Muggles on the way to their car so they could go home and be alone. And maybe just create a little more trouble for themselves in another child.


End file.
